


Sun Down

by firecat93



Series: #FuckRiccanza [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gennex - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Slash, Sugar Baby, Urban Boyfriends, What-If, alternative universe, sugaring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "E cosa fai, Genn? Spiegami."No, non lo puoi sapere cosa faccio.Non lo devi sapere.Non vorrai sfiorarmi con un dito, non dopo, non dopo che lo sai.Perciò non lo puoi sapere.Perché io ho bisogno di te.Così tanto.E tu... mi lasceresti.Di nuovoda solo.





	1. Keep you in the back of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniconiglietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconiglietta/gifts).



Com'è profondo,  
il bisogno che ho di lui.

Solo quando sono fra le sue braccia,  
tutto sembra giusto.

Dopo un'ora con lui  
posso continuare la mia giornata,

fare le cose che non ho voglia di fare,

vedere la gente che non mi interessa.  


_Anaïs Nin_  
_Henry & June _  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il soffitto è bianco.

"Ah!"

Bianco sporco.

"Oddio."

Bianco  _volutamente_  sporco.

"Ah! Ah!"

Gli piace questo soffitto, gli ricorda quello del suo vecchio monolocale il primo anno di università.

"Merda! Sei stretto!"

Solo che quello era un monolocale piccolo e umido invece questo è un hotel a cinque stelle.

"Cristo!"

Sbatte gli occhi e stringe le cosce intorno al busto dell'uomo sopra di lui.  
Manca poco, e...

"Ahhhh!"

 _Ecco_.

"Daddy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Genn sbatte le palpebre.

Si annoia.

Si annoia si annoia  _annoiaannoiaannoianoianoia_

Noia.

È stanco.

E si annoia. 

Gli piace Roberto.  
È un buon cliente.  
Lo tratta bene.  
_Tipo adesso._

È andato giù in palestra da più di un'ora, lasciandolo solo.  
Genn è sollevato.  
Gli piacciono i clienti, ma si sente meglio quando non ci sono.  
Ridacchia nel vuoto della stanza.  
_Non ha molto senso._  
Gli piacciono le persone ma si sente meglio quando non gli sono intorno.  
_Che ridere._

Si solleva a fatica dal materasso, i muscoli gli tirano, la schiena scricchiola.   
Stringe le gambe quando scende dal letto.  
Da ieri lo ha  _fatto_  quattro volte, e sente il suo corpo un po' molleggiato, come se fosse fatto di bolle invece che di carne.

Si dirige a fatica verso l'armadio in stile antico e spalanca le ante.  
Domani finisce la settimana.  
_Ma stasera..._  
Scosta piano le grucce con i vari completi scuri.  
_Stasera c'è quel gala._  
E lui ha due completi, ovvio che li ha.  
Sorride.  
Mentre scansa i suoi e tira fuori uno di quelli di Roberto.

 _È sempre così facile._  
  


 

 

"Genn sono tornato!"  
L'uomo chiude la porta della stanza coperto solo da un accappatoio.

"Daddy!"

Genn sorride timido mentre vede Roberto fermarsi con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Non ho nulla da mettere stasera... così ho provato un completo del mio daddy però mi sta così grande!"

Usa la sua voce tenera preferita.  
A metà fra un piagnucolio e un sussurro triste.   
_La sa usare in tre toni diversi._

"Oh, baby... non puoi andare così a un gala... - Genn rimane fermo col capo chino mentre l'uomo gli si avvicina piano - devi avere dei vestiti della tua misura. Per quanto adori vederti i miei abiti addosso..."  
Gli liscia la giacca larga con le dita mentre Genn si tira colpevole la camicia lunga oltre le cosce.

"Lo so... ma non ho nulla di appropriato!"  
_Voce tenera numero tre._  
Petulante e triste.

Lascia che l'uomo gli sollevi il viso e sospiri vedendo i suoi occhi lucidi.  
"Allora prendi la  _Amex_ , non sbagliare come ieri, sai che la  _Master_  è per mia moglie."

Genn ridacchia e si solleva sulle punte per un bacio casto.  
"Credevo di essermi fatto  _perdonare_... però- si stacca di poco dall'altro, mentre si leva la giacca e la camicia, piano, timido -se il mio daddy vuole..."  
Quando solleva lo sguardo sorride vittorioso.

_Ah il pizzo._

Il pizzo funziona sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Ha la bocca occupata da un  _Chupa-Chups_  mentre passeggia per le vie centrali di Roma.  
Gli occhiali da sole gli scivolano lungo il naso a causa dall'umidità ma fa comunque freschetto a inizio ottobre.   
È andato da  _Trussardi_  a scegliersi un tux per il gala di stasera, ha smesso di preoccuparsi del prezzo di qualsiasi cosa da quando fa questo lavoro.  
Sopratutto durante le settimane coi clienti.

Fa lo sugar baby da tre anni ormai.

Tira fuori il lecca lecca dalla bocca per chinarsi a bere da una fontana.

Gli sembra ancora incredibile.  
Ha cominciato a inizio del secondo anno di università, la sua compagna di corso Luna lo ha introdotto nel giro, anche se le prime esperienze sono state a dir poco terribili. Gli servivano soldi facili al più presto, per un po' si è sentito una vera puttana.  
Adesso va meglio.  
Molto,  _molto_  meglio.

Si tira la giacca di  _Xander Zhou_  e sorride.  
Ha imparato a ottenere ciò che vuole.  
E non si sente minimamente in colpa.  
In poco tempo è riuscito a diventare quello che voleva.  
Non un escort non un gigolò qualsiasi.

Sente il  _Chupa-Chups_  spaccarglisi fra i denti.   
Adesso che ha venticinque anni e non ventidue ha perso un po' del suo charme puerile, e la clientela è diminuita.  
Ma è molto  _molto_  più affezionata.  
Più dolce e affidabile.  
Più generosa.  
_Sopratutto_.

Dopodomani partirà con Tommaso per tre settimane a Sharm el-Sheikh, gli ha detto di essere in trattativa per la gestione di due piscine private e un acquario.  
Ha bisogno di un accompagnatore di classe e silenzioso.   
Sopratutto  _quello_.

Non è la sua prima volta nel medioriente, l'anno scorso è andato a Dubai e ha avuto modo di capire le cose come funzionano, sopratutto per i sexworker.  
Non che lui sia un sexworker dopotutto.  
Lui è un  _fidanzato in affitto_ , in tutto e per tutto.  
Un po' come quelli che ha visto in Giappone ad aprile, solo senza tutte quelle cerimonie e  _restrizioni_.  
Un fidanzato, un escort, una troia, una brava mogliettina, un ragazzo di strada, una bimba tutta pizzi e trine, tutto quello che richiede il cliente.

 _Anzi_.  
"Sì, per favore, mi servirebbe un taxi in Via del Boschetto, devo andare all _'NH_  di Palazzo Cinquecento. Perfetto. Aspetto, salve."  
Ormai non deve neanche  _chiedere_.  
Conosce tutti i suoi clienti alla perfezione, gli basta studiare i segni sul loro viso e interpretare.  
Più forte, più lento, più piano, più veloce,  _vuoi una sigaretta, caro? Un caffè? Vuoi che soffoco col tuo cazzo, meglio?_  
Getta lo stecchetto del lecca lecca in un cestino lì affianco.

Gli mancano ancora quindici minuti buoni per arrivare a Via del Boschetto, ha fatto il giro lungo, ma conosce i taxi ormai, la prende con calma.  
E pensare che fino a tre anni fa prendeva i mezzi di trasporto pubblico,  _Dio_.  
Si getta sul marciapiede e allunga un po' le gambe.

La sua vita gli piace.  
È una bella vita.  
Un po' monotona.  
Un po' noiosa.  
Un po' finta magari.  
_Sì, finta, esatto, non gli veniva la parola._  
Un po' finta.  
Ma ha i suoi soldi, i suoi vestiti, gli alberghi e le case private, gli eventi, i gala, le uscite, le feste...  
_Uff._  
Sì ok dopo un po' diventa noioso.  
Sempre meglio di  _prima._

 _Prima prima prima._  
Eh.

Adesso sa il bon ton a memoria, parla fluentemente tre lingue, sa fare tante cose con la lingua  _in effetti_ , non solo parlare.  
Ha intenzione di continuare finché sarà possibile.  
Non gli importa del dopo, non gli importa neanche più del prima, gli importa solo dell'ora.  
_Adesso, in questo momento_.

 

Questo momento sul taxi, questo momento nella vasca da bagno in hotel, questo momento in un tux  _Trussardi_  a una serata di gala.

 

Questo momento in un angolo della sala, un  _Martini_  in mano, lo sguardo serio e tranquillo.

 

Non ricorda neanche il tema della serata,  _forse il viola?_  È un gala di beneficienza, naturalmente, e ora che ci pensa quasi tutti gli ospiti hanno qualcosa di viola addosso.  
La cravatta, la camicia, l'abito lungo, gli orecchini costosi, accessori vari...  
Lui ha il fazzoletto da taschino così.  
Gliel'ha sistemato Roberto con un bacio leggero, non si è fatto domande, non si fa mai domande coi clienti.

Lo vede saltare da una conversazione a un'altra, salutare, presentarsi, questi party servono per fare PR-aggio, un modo di classe, coperto dalla causa umanitaria, per cercare e trovare contatti.

In questo momento lui è un semplice accompagnatore.  
Non gli è stata data nessuna specificità, Roberto non è  _out_  naturalmente, avendo famiglia e figli, anzi, forse non è neanche gay, gli piace  _solo_  scopare i ragazzi.  
E riempirli di regali costosi.

Ridacchia prima di prendere un altro sorso di  _Martini_.  
Potrebbe dire qualsiasi cosa se interpellato.  
Che è il nipote, uno stagista, un giovane collega,  _qualsiasi_.  
Ma tanto nessuno chiede mai, come nessuno chiede mai di Angelina che lo squadra dall'altra parte dello stanzone, o di Blue al bar con il suo accompagnatore.  
Nessuno chiede mai di loro.  
Una volta che entri nel giro dell'alta classe, tutti sanno perfettamente  _chi_ -

"Ciao."

Sgrana gli occhi e si volta leggermente alla sua destra.

È un ragazzo.  
_Ok sì, ovvio che è un ragazzo._  
È un ragazzo che potrà avere la sua età?  
È strano.  
Cioè, è inusuale.  
_A meno che non sia uno nuovo del giro?_  
Ma come ha fatto ad arrivare così in alto senza che nessuno di loro se ne sia accorto?

"Non mi rispondi?"

Il ragazzo ridacchia con questa voce così particolare, sembra...  _non sa cosa sembra._

"Hai una bellissima voce."

Si morde forte il labbro e abbassa lo sguardo.  
Passo indietro.  
_Stai al tuo posto_.

"Grazie, nessuno mi aveva mai fatto un complimento del genere.   
È una cosa bella da dire."

Stai al tuo posto.  
_Non sei qui per socializzare._  
Fa niente che ti annoi a morte a ogni serata simile, il lavoro non è bello,  _il lavoro è solo lav_ -

"È la prima cosa che noto nelle persone. La voce."

Il  _Martini_  nella sua mano gli pesa come un macigno, vorrebbe solo posarlo e allontanarsi.  
Non può.  
Non deve.  
Ora risponderà alla prossima domanda di questo sconosciuto e lo liquiderà velocemente.

"Io... ti ho visto arrivare con Roberto D'Amato. Sei... un ragazzo che si nota."

Sguardo basso sempre.  
Non dare corda a nulla.

"Sopratutto si nota perché esclusi gli accompagnatori la media qui è sui trentotto anni d'età e forse... potresti avere massimo la mia età.  
Altrimenti mi devi assolutamente consigliare il tuo chirurgo plastico per fermare la mia futura e inevitabile  _decadenza_."

Il ragazzo ride di nuovo, leggero, timido, le sue parole sono spavalde e sicure, ma c'è quella vena nella sua risata, quella vena di insicurezza, di chi ha paura di essere contraddetto a ogni frase, sminuito malamente a ogni parola.

Genn sta per contraddirlo.  
Ma non per fargli  _male_.

"Non sono andato da un chirurgo plastico ancora, anche se ammetto che i venticinque mi stanno cominciando a pesare sul groppone. - Si tiene fintamente la schiena per poi voltarsi di nuovo e sorridere. - E no, non ho le labbra rifatte, sono naturali."

"No!"  
Il ragazzo moro si posa una mano sul petto con fare sconvolto, e a Genn viene proprio da  _ridere_.

"Ebbene sì. Potrai non credermi perché la metà di questa sala ha arricchito i migliori e i peggiori chirurghi estetici, ma ti assicuro che è la verità."

Il ragazzo davanti a lui addolcisce lo sguardo.

Ora che Genn è girato verso di lui comincia a notare i suoi particolari.  
Come gli occhi scuri e profondi o la bocca sottile che ora si muove  _per_ -

"Anche tu hai una bella voce.   
Non avevo mai notato le voci prima d'ora, ora che me l'hai fatto notare ci starò più attento."

Genn sorride mentre fa scivolare gli occhi sulle sue spalle fiere avvolte dalla giacca di sartoria.

Quando fai questo lavoro la bellezza diventa altro.   
Almeno, per lui è così.  
Le voci.  
Le spalle.  
L'insicurezza delle parole di un discorso lineare.  
Magari...  _magari_  anche la dolcezza degli occhi.  
_Sì. Quella._  
Non la dolcezza di chi ti guarda perché vuole possederti, divorarti, tenerti sempre con sé.

 

La dolcezza... 

"Io sono Alex."

... di...  _Alex?_

 

"Genn."

Gli stringe la mano con forza, guardandolo negli occhi, ed è strano.  
È strano.  
_Non lo so._  
È strano e basta.

"Mi annoio sempre a morte a questi eventi. Insomma, mi rendo conto che dovrei fare come i miei fratelli, e come un terzo delle persone qui, ma non sono altrettanto bravo nelle pubbliche relazioni."

Genn lo guarda di sottecchi.  
Onestamente con quegli occhi potrebbe vedere qualsiasi cosa.   
_Ma_ -

"Di cosa ti occupi?"

"Dolci. Sai, confetti, caramelle, lecca lecca..."

"Oh..."

Genn si rende conto di avere un sorriso inquietante sul volto, ma davvero non riesce a  _frenarsi_.

"Io adoro i  _Chupa-Chups_ , potrei nutrirmi solo di quelli."

"È una fortuna allora."

Alex ride mentre gli sfila il bicchiere di  _Martini_  ormai vuoto dalle mani per poggiarlo sul tavolino vicino.

"Perché quella della mia famiglia è l'azienda pubblicitaria che si occupa della  _Perfetti Van Melle_."

"No!"

"Sì!"

Genn si volta totalmente verso l'altro ride con le mani davanti alla bocca perché non può  _crederci_.

"Ti invieranno tantissimi dolci! Caramelle e gomme!  _Chupa-Chups_! Oddio, non riesco a immaginare che gioia..."

Alex sorride, mentre si avvicina ulteriormente.

"Non glielo dire, ma vedi mio fratello Nando, lì al bancone? Quello affianco quella ragazza coi capelli neri lunghissimi..."

Lo individua presto, ma non sorride più.  
_Blue_.  
Perché il fratello di Alex sta parlando con Blue?

"Beh mio fratello ha preso sette chili negli ultimi mesi da quando ci occupiamo prevalentemente della  _Van Melle_. Rischio ogni volta anch'io, se non fosse che cerco di bruciare quante più calorie possibile andando a correre."

Genn si volta verso l'altro, ma spalanca un po' gli occhi quando si accorge di essere molto vicino.

"Insomma... non posso davvero rischiare di rovinarmi la figura, no?"

Scuote la testa leggermente mentre ad Alex brillano gli occhi.

"Mi piace il tuo completo  _Trussardi_.   
Ti sta molto bene. Solo che... - quasi gli sfiora la guancia con la sua quando allunga la mano verso il suo taschino e gli sistema il fazzoletto - il viola non è proprio il tuo colore, magari facciamolo vedere poco."

"È... il tema della serata..."  
Si sente abbastanza stupido, ora che il profumo di Alex non è un leggero sentore, è così forte e vicino,  _dolce e forte, sì._

"Lo so. Ma non è neanche il mio colore, e allora..."

Allunga il braccio destro davanti a lui e gli mostra i gemelli che gli stringono i polsini.  
Sono neri, con al centro un minuscolo brillantino viola.  
Genn sbatte le palpebre.

"E allora... più  _discreto_."

"Più discreto, sì."

Alex allontana il braccio e fa un piccolo passo indietro.

Rilascia un respiro che non si ricordava di aver trattenuto e lo guarda.

È strano.  
Tutto ciò è strano.  
Alex è strano.

È strano e basta.

"Mi piacerebbe... poterti rived-"

"Genn. Eccoti, ti cercavo prima. Possiamo andare ora."

Roberto entra nel suo campo visivo ed è come uno schiaffo.

"Io..."

Guarda allucinato Alex per un secondo perima di abbassare la testa.  
Un respiro.  
_Ok_.

"Certo, andiamo."

Sorride dolce lascia che l'uomo gli prenda il braccio per portarlo in avanti.

Prima che gli metta la mano sulla schiena per guidarlo, Genn ha il tempo di voltarsi verso Alex un ultima volta.

_È certo_

Che il sorriso un po' triste del moro

 _Sia lo specchio del suo_.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Ci ha pensato.

Ogni tanto.

In quei giorni.

Al ragazzo dei  _Chupa-Chups_ , no?

Alex.

Ci ha pensato.

Al suo profumo forte e dolce.  
Ai suoi occhi profondi.  
Al suo sorriso e alla sua voce.

Ci ha pensato.

_Alla sua voce calda._

Ci ha pensato quando sentiva la voce di Tommaso  _miagolargli_  nelle orecchie.

E pensare che doveva essere Genn _il gatto_ , il cerchietto con le orecchiette pelose, il campanellino legato al collo, il piccolo buttplug con la codina posticcia.  
Ha fatto un po' male quando è entrato anche lui, senza levare il vibratore.  
_Ma onestamente_... sono giorni che scopano, non è poi tutta questa novità.

Comunque.

È tornato a casa, a dir poco spossato, ma tranquillo, tranquillo  _sì_.

Sharm è sempre bella, è sempre calda, sempre  _fottutamente_  calda, ma è uscito il meno possibile dal loro albergo, e quando è uscito, si è coperto sempre la testa col velo ed è andata un po' meglio.  
Viaggi brevi, a volte accompagnava Tommaso a volte no, a volte andavano in uno dei tantissimi centri commerciali, a volte no.

È tornato a casa tranquillo.

Ridacchia piano, non appena apre la porta di casa sua.

È tornato a casa pieno di regali.  
E col conto in banca  _sorridente_.

Il telefono squilla.

_Che palle, sono appena tornato._

"Genn, mi serve un accompagnatore per venerdì sera, ti prego dimmi che sei lib-"  
"Ma certo, Mattia, ovvio. Sono sempre libero per te."  
Strascica un po' la voce, sa che all'altro piace così.

Gli piace il Genn spregiudicato, bello e dannato, menefreghista e libertino.  
Quando va nella suo appartamento a Verona si presenta sempre così.  
Aria scocciata, abiti scuri, ciuffo scompigliato, matita agli occhi.

Due schiaffi e una carezza, si diverte quando è da lui, avere il controllo su un uomo di dieci anni più grande e su una scala sociale diversa dalla sua, è sempre qualcosa di insolito.

"Genn però, mi raccomando..."  
Sorride maligno.  
"Tu stai al tuo posto e io starò al mio. La camera da letto è un'altra faccenda."

Si morde il labbro sentendo il mugolio indistinto dell'uomo e chiede velocemente i dettagli della serata prima di riagganciare, freddo.

Questo lavoro lo diverte troppo.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Un garden party con novembre alle porte non gli sembra una grande idea in generale.

Un garden party sullo sviluppo sostenibile non gli sembra una grande idea e basta.

Ciononostante.

È al garden party in total black con una smorfia scocciata stampata sul volto perché anche se Mattia è in giro fra le persone, sa che ogni tanto lo cerca con lo sguardo, e Genn deve rimanere nel personaggio.

Quindi.

Aria scocciata, ciuffo un po' indietro in una nuvola scomposta, niente correttore e occhiaie in vista.  
_Al momento è uno stronzo qualunque che-_

"Speravo così tanto di incontrarti."

 _Ah_.

Si volta piano verso la voce.

Alex.

Con la voce riconoscibilissima, gli occhi bellissimi, il sorriso dolcissimo.

"Il ragazzo dei  _Chupa-Chups_..."

Suddetto ragazzo ride, prima di aprire la sua piccola handbag e tirare fuori proprio uno dei lecca lecca spagnoli.

"Ne ho portato uno panna e fragola, con la speranza di incontrarti.   
Ma oggi vedendoti  _così_... sei più un tipo da coca-cola, forse?"

Alex sorride, ha la voce ferma, ma all'avanzare del crepuscolo, riesce a notare il lieve rossore sulle sue guance.

"No, no sono un tipo... sono un tipo panna e fragola. Hai visto bene."

Si morde subito il labbro e sgrana leggermente gli occhi.  
Non  _dovrebbe_ -

"Prendilo allora! È per te."

Genn allunga la mano per prendere il lecca lecca, abbassando subito lo sguardo.

"Come facevi a sapere che sarei stato qui oggi?"

"Non lo sapevo. Ma ho chiesto a una delle ragazze che frequenta mio fratello, dice di conoscerti. Mi ha chiesto il perché parlassi con te, al ritorno in auto."

 _Blue._  
Perché si sta mettendo in mezzo?  
Lo sapeva che stava lavorando.  
Lei starà già sotto contratto con uno dei fratelli di Alex, quindi cosa vuole?

"Non fare quella faccia, ti assicuro che non ha detto niente di compromettente su di te! - Alex ridacchia e gli stringe brevemente il braccio. - Solo che probabilmente saresti stato in viaggio qualche settimana e che forse ci saresti stato stasera."

Genn stringe le labbra.  
"Ho deciso solo tre giorni fa di venire."  
Alex si limita a scuotere le spalle e sorridere tranquillo.  
"Non lo so, magari ha fatto solo un'ipotesi e ci ha preso.   
Onestamente sono contento.   
Che tu sia qui. Che  _siamo_  qui, insieme."

"Abbiamo parlato una volta..."

"Guarda che l'ho capito che sei fidanzato. Non è un problema.   
Solo che... non so, ti ho pensato qualche volta in questi giorni. E non in modo  _strano_ , non fare quella faccia."

Genn ride, perché non stava davvero facendo nessuna faccia, stava semplicemente ascoltando la voce perfetta di questo ragazzo pulito ed ecco... si è un po' perso  _forse_.

"Ti ho pensato e credo... se vuoi... potremmo scambiarci i numeri. Niente di strano o non so... cioè in effetti un po' sì, non so neanche il tuo nome completo e già ti chiedo il numero, ma ti assicuro che non voglio fare niente, mi piacerebbe solo parlare qualche volta-"

"Gennaro. Raia. Ma mi chiamano tutti Genn, preferisco Genn. Genn Raia. Sì."

Alex sorride mentre allunga la mano verso di lui.  
La manica della giacca tira intorno al suo braccio, solo ora Genn si accorge del completo aderente blu notte che avvolge il corpo di Alex.

 _E allora_.

"Sono Alex Iodice. Alessio. Ma preferisco Alex. Anche se onestamente, puoi chiamarmi come vuoi."

La presa della sua mano è ferma, Genn alza appena lo sguardo e sente le guance calde quando la stretta delle dita di Alex si intensifica.

"Sei strano, sai? La prima volta che ti ho incontrato sembravi diverso. Non so diverso come. Sembravi proprio un tipo da panna e fragola. Oggi sembri decisamente un tipo da coca-cola.   
Con il ciuffo e lo stile - indica brevemente la sua intera figura per poi ridacchiare - ma scommetto che se la prossima volta ti porto un coca-cola, diventerai un tipo da panna cotta."

"È questo il tuo metro di misura delle persone? I gusti dei  _Chupa-Chups_? Non è un po' troppo perfino per uno che ci lavora coi lecca lecca?"  
Lo schernisce incrociando le braccia, ma Alex si limita a sorridere e portare il viso in avanti, molto vicino al suo.

"Non è troppo se hai capito cosa voglio dire. Siccome vedo che hai capito, direi che siamo sulla stessa barca, amico mio."

"Non siamo ancora amici, non prima..." Allunga il braccio per prendergli la handbag, Alex la trattiene per poco, il tempo che Genn sussurra un  _mi serve solo il telefono, promesso_  e molla subito la presa.

"Allora, allora."  
Ha la borsa praticamente vuota, recupera subito il suo iPhone e comincia a digitare.  
"Una persona che non ha il codice di blocco è noiosa, non ha nulla da nascondere."

"Una persona che non ha il codice di blocco è furba, perché non ha messo le cose da nascondere all'interno di qualcosa che può  _perdere_."

Borbotta un  _bella risposta_  mentre restituisce borsa e telefono ad Alex.

"Tieni su il  _Chupa-Chups_ vuoi?   
Fermo così."

Genn ride, tira fuori la lingua fingendo di leccare la caramella ancora coperta dall'incarto, mentre Alex gli fa una foto.

"Così mi ricordo a chi appartiene il numero di questo sconosciutissimo  _Genn lecca lecca emoji_."

"Hai altri tre Gennaro nei tuoi oltre duemila contatti in rubrica, volevo rendermi indimenticabile."  
Alza il naso e chiude un occhio, mentre l'altro rimane aperto a osservarlo, fintamente spocchioso.

"Non penso potrei mai dimenticarmi di te. Anche perché domani ho intenzione di scriverti, così, tanto perché tu lo sappia."

"Benissimo. Allora aspetterò il tuo messaggio con gioia. O un vocale.  _Sì sì sì_ un vocale, ti prego, anche quello.   
Un messaggio e un vocale. Sì."

Alex ride e Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
Ok, forse sta esagerando con  _la cosa_  della voce di Alex.

"Vedo che  _vossignoria_  ha già deciso.   
Ti manderò un vocale della mia meravigliosa voce al mattino."  
"Sí. Sí ti prego."  
_Sta decisamente esagerando_. Il tono lievemente lamentoso ne è una prova.

"Non posso crederci che per un attimo ti ho scambiato per un coca-cola stasera. Sei decisamente un panna e fragola!"  
"Fuor di dubbio."  
"In assoluto!"  
"Con certezza."  
"Incontrovertibilmente."

Annuiscono entrambi seri prima di scoppiare a ridersi in faccia.

"Bene!"  
"Bene... ti aspetto domani, non mi mollare."  
"Non ti mollo."  
Alex sorride mentre Genn gli stringe un braccio guardandolo negli occhi.

Non parla.  
Ma in qualche modo Alex sembra capire, perché annuisce, dolce, e gli stringe la mano libera con la sua.

"Non...  _non_  mi mollare."

È un sussurro, ma Alex gli è talmente vicino che lo ode lo stesso.

"Non ti mollo."

Genn annuisce, si allontana di poco, recupera il  _Chupa-Chups_ e lo porta alle labbra sorridendo.  
Fa due passi indietro senza smettere di guardarlo e sorridere, prima di voltarsi e immergersi nella folla.

Alex ridacchia mentre si passa le mani sul viso,  _la serata è finita per lui._

Lancia un ultimo sguardo nel punto in cui è sparito Genn e non si sorprende di trovarlo in compagnia di un uomo.  
No.  
_Ovvio che no._  
Si sorprende di trovarlo in compagnia di un  _altro_  uomo, più giovane e decisamente diverso rispetto a quello di appena qualche settimana fa.

_Ma sopratutto._

Si sorprende di ritrovare sul suo volto quell'espressione fredda e impassibile di inizio serata.  
Quella che è scomparsa a pochi secondi dalla loro presentazione.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia per qualche secondo, mentre li osserva.

Genn sembra totalmente un'altra persona.

Scuote la testa e si avvia verso il grande arco bianco ricoperto d'edera e fiori che segna l'uscita. 

In genere però, coi  _Chupa-Chups_  non sbaglia mai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Buongiorno... uhm...- sente il rumore di lenzuola frusciare, in sottofondo. - Genn. Come promesso, un audio al mattino, così senti la mia bellissima voce roca e assonnata. -  _sbadiglio leggero_  - ti scrivo dopo. Passa una buona giornata!"

 

Ok.

Ok.

 _Okokokokokokokok_.

Questa è la sesta volta che lo ascolta.  
Diciamo che...  
Può anche smettere, no?  
Sì.  
Ovvio che può.

_Infatti sta per smettere proprio or-_

"Buongiorno... uhm... Genn."

 

Genn sospira.

Ancora non ha risposto.  
Lui naturalmente è in piedi dalle cinque, è andato a camminare a passo svelto per le viuzze della città come tutte le mattine, è l'unica attività fisica che si sente di fare.  
Giusto per tenere i muscoli sciolti.  
Ma in realtà non sa bene cosa rispondere.

A questo ragazzo che ha visto due volte e che gli ha regalato un  _Chupa-Chups_ del suo gusto preferito e gli ha stretto il braccio e gli ha detto  _non ti mollo._  
Dopo che lui stesso ha chiesto di non essere lasciato.  
_Ma che cazzo?_  
E menomale che non beve più di un bicchiere durante il lavoro.

Raccatta il telefono e gli scrive velocemente.

 _'Hey, non ti faccio sentire la mia bellissima voce roca perché mi sono svegliato due ore fa e quindi nada..._  
_Tra un po' ho un appuntamento di lavoro, fatti sentire eh?'_

L'appuntamento di lavoro ce l'ha anche per il resto della settimana, ma Alex non deve necessariamente saperlo.

E non deve saperlo neanche Daniele che in sua assenza Genn parla con Alex.  
Messaggi, audio, video, chiamate.

 

Come ora.

 

"Ma dove sei? Perché non me lo dici, continui a sussurrare!"

Alex sussurra anche lui in riflesso, mentre ridacchia.

"È che..."

Genn è seduto nella vasca da bagno vuota, le gambe al petto e la lingerie ancora addosso.

Daniele si è fortunatamente addormentato e Genn non vedeva  _l'ora_...

"Non vedevo l'ora di chiamarti."

"Ok, sì anche io volevo sentirti. Ma perché stiamo bisbigliando?"

Genn allunga le gambe e si abbassa un po' le autoreggenti, l'elastico lo infastidisce.

"Perché sono in bagno. E di là..."  
"C'è il tuo ragazzo."  
"Già."  
"Capito. Ma noi non stiamo facendo niente di male, siamo amici e stiamo parlando."  
"Non funziona proprio così. In teoria non dovrei parlare con nessun altro. Solo, sai... per eventuali... cose di lavoro."  
_Cazzo_.

Ma che sta dicendo, Alex capirà di  _certo_...  
"Genn. Che succede?"

Si raccoglie di nuovo le ginocchia al petto.  
Alex sembra sospettoso, preoccupato, in questi giorni mai una volta ha voluto sapere bene in cosa consistesse il suo lavoro o chi fosse il suo ragazzo di  _preciso_ , ma è sicuro che se non si inventa una cosa al volo...

"È che... domani riparte! Sì  _ecco_.   
E allora volevamo goderci a pieno questa settimana insieme, senza distrazioni."  
"Genn... ma se noi due siamo rimasti sempre in contatto in un modo o nell'altro... come...  _cosa_?"  
Menomale che non sono in FaceTime.  
Da  _quando_  è diventato un bugiardo così terribile?

"È che... non volevo che mi mollassi. Volevo conoscerti, non ho molti... amici... fidati?"

Esce più come una domanda perché lui di amici non ne ha proprio.  
A parte quelli del giro, che poi sono colleghi di lavoro, non amici.  
E i clienti.  
Che nonostante loro si professino suoi amici sono solo e soltanto clienti.

"Genn...- Alex sospira al telefono e Genn si ritrova a sospirare di rimando. - Per quanto mi piacerebbe potermi definire un tuo amico fidato, ci conosciamo da una settimana... non ci siamo più neanche rivisti, e questo non per dire che non puoi fidarti di me, perché  _puoi_. Solo..."  
"Vediamoci domani. Domani... sera?   
Ti va?"  
Nasconde l'urgenza della sua voce con un sorriso.

È vero, è tutto vero.  
Si conoscono da così poco.  
"D'accordo, domani sera ci sono."

 

_Questo non significa..._

"Perfetto, ci sentiamo domani e ti dico!"

... _che non possa porre rimedio._

 

Quando chiude il telefono il sorriso gli si spegne.   
Esce dalla vasca e si sciacqua velocemente per poi socchiudere la porta dietro di lui.  
La stanza è buia, ma la voce assonata di Daniele interrompe il silenzio.

"Che succede, baby?"  
"Niente. Niente daddy, tutto bene."

Vede il profilo del letto nella senti oscurità e lo raggiunge a tentoni, fino a sedersi sul materasso.

Allunga la mano fino a sentire il corpo caldo dell'altro.

"Dormi un po', Genn, tra mezz'ora siamo a cena."  
Biascica mentre se lo tira vicino, Genn si lascia manovrare, è creta morbida, nelle sue mani.

"Non vedo l'ora."

Sorride al buio e lascia che l'uomo gli baci la fronte.

 

Già.

 

_Non vedo l'ora_

 

 _che sia domani._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alex ho appena finito di lavorare, non ci crederai, ma ho due settimane intere di vacanza! Niente lavoro, niente appuntamenti, niente di niente!   
Sono troppo felice..."

Rilascia il pulsante della registrazione, per poi ripremerlo subito dopo.

"Ah e sì, ci vediamo tra due ore allo  _Stravinskij_ , guai a te se mi fai aspettare."

Invia l'iMessage e si getta sul letto con uno sbadiglio.

Farsi le settimane di hotel in hotel, di casa privata in casa privata ti fa davvero mancare casa tua.  
E adesso... due intere settimane di libertà...

Ridacchia col viso nel cuscino prima di tirarsi su di scatto.

_Un attimo._

In un altro momento non sarebbe stato così felice di avere due settimane di vuoto nell'agenda.  
Certo ok, in genere nel tempo libero va a fare shopping, cinema, teatro, concerti, solite cose.  
Che in parte fa anche quando lavora.  
Ma non... sarebbe stato  _contento_.   
Due settimane a spendere in cose di cui non ha bisogno senza introiti non sarebbe stato l'ideale.  
_Adesso però..._

Gli vibra il telefono e sorride appena trova un vocale di Alex.

"Oh, Genn! Sono felice per te! Vuol dire che se incastriamo gli orari possiamo uscire più spesso, no? Così almeno non devo lasciare i meeting ogni volta con la scusa del bagno o messaggiarti sotto la scrivania. Il mio stagista è convinto che guardi film porno..."

Genn ride forte, mentre crolla di nuovo sul letto cercando di soffocare le risate nel cuscino.  
Apre il nuovo vocale di Alex e ride ancora.

"Non che ci sia qualcosa di male a guardarli, solo che perfino io so che non si guardano porno sul posto di lavoro..."

 _IO TI AM_ \- uhm no.  _Cancella_.

_IO TI ADORO come ho fatto a vivere senza di te?_

 

Probabilmente la tua vita era vuota e triste senza di me.

 

 _Verissimo_.

 

Ora vatti a vestire,  _guai a te!_  se mi fai aspettare!  


 

Si alza ancora sorridente, e apre uno dei suoi quattro armadi, quello della sua stanza.

Dà una rapida occhiata ai capi perfettamente sistemati, dai completi scuri a quelli a fantasia, dai maglioni pastello alle calze di ogni tipo, camicie, giacche sfuse, scarpe lucide e sneaker.

_Oh no._

Il sorriso gli si spegne e sente una ruga formarglisi sulla fronte.

"Non so che mettermi."

 _No un attimo, riflettiamo_.

Lascia le ante aperte e raggiunge la cabina armadio che racchiude due dei suoi guardaroba.

Quello di sinistra è per il lavoro, non lo apre neanche, invece apre quello di destra, prima di essere investito dalla vista di jeans di tutti i tipi, shorts,  _skinny_ , a vita bassa,  _regular, slim_ , alla caviglia, coi risvolti, giacche di jeans, camicie di jeans, coi ricami, senza ricami, a fantasia,  _natural_...  
Geme leggermente.

"Oh, no."

Chiude anche quell'armadio e si volta verso la stanza degli ospiti.

Attraversa il corridoio e apre la porta.  
L'armadio che occupa due terzi della stanza sembra davvero l'ultima soluzione.

Lo apre sorridente.

_Oh, no._

Giubbotti.  
Giacche.  
Spolverini, trench, montgomery, piumini, giubbetti tec, militari, fiorati,  _cazzo_.

_E adesso?_

Rimane fermo davanti all'ultimo armadio a fissare il vuoto.

 _Gli toccherà..._  
Si guarda i vestiti.  
Maglietta nera semplice e pantalone scuro.  
... _andare così?_  
Una giacca di pelle e le sneakers?

 _No, un attimo_.

Stringe due delle quattro ante fra le dita.

Alex lo ha visto sempre a dei party, ripulito e perfetto, impeccabile, scarpe lucide e completo.

_Che dirà adesso?_

Non può presentarsi così.

Scuote la testa e torna correndo nella sua stanza.  
Il suo armadio è il più fornito, c'è praticamente di tutto, e lui ha sempre saputo come vestirsi, in ogni occasione.  
_Ok, facciamo mente locale._

Lo  _Stravinskij_ è il cocktail bar che si trova all'interno dell' _Hotel De Russie_. Cinque stelle.   
Vicino a Piazza del Popolo.   
Ma è anche vero che questo è il loro primo appuntamento e loro sono amici e quindi... serve un po' di informalità.

 _Ok_.

Sorride convinto mentre mette gli occhi su due capi precisi.

Ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Mi hai portato un  _Chupa-Chups_?"

Alex solleva lo sguardo e scoppia a ridere.

Sinceramente non si aspettava questo.

Insomma.  
Se uno qualsiasi dei suoi amici fa un ritardo di quasi mezz'ora a un appuntamento il minimo è rimanere incazzati per buona parte della sera no?  
E ok questo è il loro primo appuntamento, ma Genn gli si era tanto raccomandato di non far tardi e quindi...  
Una frecciatina indolore ci starebbe.

Ma ecco, Genn si è presentato con una camicia rossa piena di cuori e il simbolo della pace sulla fibbia del jeans a vita alta... il cappotto di panno lungo fin quasi a terra è il tocco di classe finale.

 

 

 

 

__

_Paul Smith shirt/belt_  
_Valentino coat_  

 

 

Quindi Alex ride.  
Ride anche Genn, ma vuole ancora il suo  _Chupa-Chups_ quindi si siede di fronte al moro e glielo richiede.   
E Alex glielo deve proprio  _dire_.

"Sei un ingordo!"

Ma comunque cerca nella sua handbag, e recupera un panna e fragola già preventivamente messo via per il biondo.

"Lo sai che sono ingordo, ti ho detto che martedì mi sono mangiato quasi una torta intera. Mi stavo annoiando."  
"Sì che me lo hai detto, ma onestamente non ci ho creduto! Quando mai ti fanno portare un'intera torta al lavoro?"  
Il moro ride stralunato, così Genn abbassa un po' la testa.

Alex non sa che Daniele martedì gli ha proibito tassativamente di uscire dalla stanza per tutto il giorno mentre era via.  
Gli ha lasciato la carta di credito solo per il servizio in camera che non poteva entrare, però.  
Genn doveva recuperarlo da appena fuori la porta.  
Daniele non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse.  
Perché doveva rimanere in lingerie con la gonna di tulle rosa e le calze alte.  
E doveva essere una brava principessa e aspettare pazientemente il suo daddy.

Al ritorno Daniele lo ha comunque sculacciato fino a fargli scendere le lacrime, perché ha trovato la finestra della camera aperta e rischiava di essere visto, invece Genn era  _tutto suo_ , doveva stare chiuso fra quelle mura, in attesa.

Come una brava principessa nella torre.

"Il mio lavoro... può essere noioso... fino alla pazzia - ridacchia un po' soffocato, ma spera che Alex non lo noti - I miei capi... lasciano correre se ogni tanto faccio un capriccio, una torta non è nulla.  
Basta che svolgo bene il mio dovere."

"Non ti preoccupare. Non dobbiamo parlarne, so che non ti va."

Genn alza la testa stupito.  
Alex ha un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra.  
"Mi dispiace solo che martedì sono stato fino alla sera in ufficio, non ho potuto neanche chiamarti. Se l'avessi saputo... non so."  
"In realtà non dovevi neanche saperlo, non so perché l'ho detto. Scusami."

"Va bene. - Alex sorride mentre stende la le spalle sullo schienale della sedia.  - Allora. Lo  _Stravinskij..._ perché?"

 

 

 

__

 

_Stravinskij cocktail bar_

 

 

Genn sorride e si rilassa anche lui.  
"Non sapevo neanche dell'esistenza di questo bar, prima, è stato due mesi fa credo... mi stavo letteralmente annoiando a morte, così il cameriere del servizio in camera mi ha detto che se volevo, potevo scendere al bar dell'hotel senza mettere effettivamente piede fuori dalla struttura.  
Ovviamente sono sceso subito, non vedevo l'ora! Sono stato tutta la giornata qui, la parte di su durante il giorno e quella di giù la sera.  
Non sapevo davvero dove portarti stasera, ma poi ho pensato che qui fanno i migliori  _Martini_  della città, non potevi perderti un'esperienza simile!"

Alex ride sentendo il suo entusiasmo, si morde un po' le dita prima di risistemarsi un po' sulla sedia.  
"Ma come mai sei venuto al _De Russie_? Se hai un appartamento qui?"

È normale che Alex chieda.  
È normale che voglia sapere, è una cosa  _strana_ , no?  
Chi andrebbe in un hotel se ha l'appartamento a qualche chilometro?

"Era per... lavoro."

"Hey... - Alex allunga le dita fino a sfiorare le sue poggiate sul tavolino. - Non ti preoccupare. Non parliamo di lavoro, neanche io ho voglia di parlarne, l'ultima pubblicità per le  _Brooklyn_  mi sta uccidendo.   
Non sono mai d'accordo con mio fratello Ciro che è nel team creativo con me, passiamo tutto il tempo a guardarci in cagnesco e per cosa? Per delle gomme da masticare!"

Genn sorride mentre guarda le dita di Alex abbandonate sul tavolo.  
Gli piacerebbe sfiorarle come ha fatto distrattamente l'altro poco fa, è stato bello,  _delicato_.  
Non è più abituato a contatti così, senza fini. Solo per sentire più vicina la persona che ci parla.  
Allunga le dita e prova a farlo anche lui.

Il dorso di Alex è un po' ruvido quando lo sfiora coi polpastrelli, ma è fresco, date le temperature autunnali.  
Gli piace il contatto col suo dorso, è strano, gli mette un po' i brividi.

Spalanca gli occhi quando Alex volta la mano e gli offre il palmo.

Alza lo sguardo ma il moro non sembra infastidito dalla sua voglia di scoperta delicata.   
Gli sorride mesto, e Genn passa a sfiorare alche il suo palmo, piano.

È più caldo, liscio, grande, mentre tocca a una a una le sue dita.  
Solleva la mano e lo guarda.

Sente il sorriso formarsi sul suo volto in autonomia, perché Alex non ha cambiato espressione, non è stranito o imbarazzato, gli ha lasciato fare le sue cose, anche se significava interrompere il discorso, anche se significava aspettare a ordinare i famosi  _Martini_.  
Anche se significava farsi sfiorare le dita senza un motivo.

Per questo poi il  _grazie_  sussurrato gli è venuto così naturale.  
Ed è grato ad Alex ancora di più perché quando ritira la mano e apre i menù poggiati al lato del tavolino in ferro battuto, il moro sussurra un altrettanto sincero  _quando vuoi._

E se lui dice così, non è davvero colpa di Genn se dopo due  _Gold Bond Martini_  lo ha tirato in un abbraccio proprio davanti all'entrata del  _De Russie._  
Lo ha stretto forte, gli ha tirato la giacca, il naso premuto conto il suo collo.  
Non è colpa di Genn.  
La colpa è di Alex che ha voluto pagare per tutti e due, che lo ha stretto per la vita all'uscita, che lo stringe anche ora, e ancora una volta non è stranito, non si allontana, non lo respinge.

"Ti abbraccio per la prima volta nella mia vita."

La colpa è di Alex che ride nei suoi capelli e lo stringe più forte e non obietta sul fatto che si sentono da una settimana sola e si sono visti tre volte in croce,  _forse è anche normale che non si siano mai abbracciati_ , solo ride, e lo stringe.  
E Genn vorrebbe fondere il proprio profumo col suo,  _dolce e forte_ , fondere la propria voce con la sua, vorrebbe alzare il viso e...

"Dai andiamo, si è fatto tardi."

Genn sbatte le palpebre e lascia che Alex scivoli via dalle sue braccia.

"Ti chiamo un taxi? O stai tranquillo e vuoi che ti riaccompagni?"

Per qualche motivo ha ancora la mano ferma a stringere la camicia di Alex, non vorrebbe già lasciarlo, non per prendere un taxi da solo, tornare a casa da solo, rimanere solo.  
_Di nuovo_.

"Voglio stare ancora un po' con te..."

Tiene fisso lo sguardo sulle sue dita strette al cotone della camicia, perché un po' si vergogna e ok, due cocktail concentrati senza aver cenato non sono il massimo, ma sta bene.  
Non c'è davvero bisogno che faccia il bambino bisognoso di attenzioni.  
Ma vuole davvero stare un po' con Alex.  
_Solo un altro po'._

"D'accordo, ho la macchina nel secondo parcheggio dell'hotel, alla parallela, se..."  
"Aspetta.- Continua a tenere lo sguardo basso, perché davvero non può crederci di starlo chiedendo, ma  _deve_. - Ma tu... poi vorrai qualcosa...  _da me_?"

"Che vuoi dire?"  
Alex prova a prendergli la mano che è ancora ancorata alla sua camicia, ma Genn stringe più forte, sembra davvero un bambino ora, col cappotto lungo e scuro e la camicia rossa...   
"Non voglio niente da te.   
Niente che non vorrai darmi.   
Eravamo d'accordo che avevo la tua amicizia no? Mi basta.   
Mi basta la tua amicizia."

"Anche a me basta la tua. - Genn solleva la testa, finalmente, sorride tremulo, con gli occhi lucidi - Mi basta la tua amicizia."

"Bene. Allora io vado a prendere la macchina. Aspetta qui, non ti muovere. Ti accompagno a casa e poi vado via. Nient'altro."  
Genn lascia la camicia di Alex e fa un passo indietro.  
_Aspetterà qui._  
Ci saranno altre occasioni per stare insieme.   
Hanno due settimane tutte per loro.  
Certo lavoro di Alex permettendo...  
Però lui non lavorerà e magari può andare da Alex a trovarlo, possono passare la pausa pranzo insieme e può conoscere i suoi fratelli e...  
_E...?_  
Uhm.  
Forse sta correndo troppo.

 

_È che-_

 

"Genn."

Una  _Mustang_  nera si accosta al marciapiede e Alex si sporge in avanti per farsi vedere.  
Genn sorride e apre lo sportello.

 

 _Gli sembra di conoscerlo da sempre._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Sai cosa penso? Penso che guardando i vostri uffici non direi che siete un'azienda pubblicitaria di successo.  
Ok  _cioè_ , gli uffici sono molto belli, curati...- passa le dita sulla scrivania in mogano di Alex, mentre il moro lo guarda, curioso - e voi siete tutti in tiro, ovviamente."

Gesticola vagamente verso Alex, in piedi a qualche metro da lui, perfettamente avvolto da un completo blu notte aderente, la camicia sbottonata di due bottoni e l'aria divertita.

"Però sai... sono abituato ai busti auto-celebrativi, le foto coi presidenti, o col papa, tutte appese alle pareti, inaugurazioni di transatlantici,  _la mazza da golf con cui ho giocato con Tiger Woods_... non so. Cose così."

Ora che gli esce dalla bocca gli suona un po' strano.  
Non biasima Alex per essere scoppiato a ridere.

"Ma che gente frequenti, si può sapere?"

"Non lo so.- Aggrotta le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia. - La stessa che frequenti tu. La  _tua_  gente. I tuoi colleghi, le persone che conosci."  
Alex si avvicina, ha ancora le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni scuri, le tira fuori solo per sciogliere il nodo delle sue braccia.

"Io non frequento nessuno del genere, e secondo me non dovresti frequentarli neanche tu. Sembrano degli emeriti stronzi."

Genn annuisce serio perché  _è vero_ , spesso sono degli emeriti stronzi.   
Ma non può davvero smettere di frequentarli perché sono degli emeriti stronzi  _ricchi_.  
Sbatte gli occhi quando Alex gli prende i polsi e li stringe piano.

"Ora. Sei venuto qui solo per i  _Chupa-Chups_  o vuoi davvero pranzare con me?"

"Sono venuto per i  _Chupa-Chups_.   
Ma voglio davvero pranzare con te."

Genn socchiude gli occhi, e sorride.   
È giovedì ed è tutta la settimana che raggiunge Alex al lavoro.   
Pranzano e cenano insieme, in ufficio o fuori, a seconda degli orari del moro, e Genn per lo più girovaga per gli uffici quando Alex non può dargli retta.  
Si è fatto dare un pass che lo fa accedere praticamente ovunque, anche ai bagni privati di Alex e i fratelli, e lo sfoggia fiero come se avesse il passe-partout per la  _Nasa_.

Ha conosciuto solo Ciro, che lavora con Alex e quindi interrompe le loro chiacchiere spesso e volentieri, con estremo disappunto di entrambi, e la cosa innervosisce sopratutto Alex, perché davvero, non riescono a trovare un  _accordo_.

"No, non mi piace. È un'idea del cazzo."

 _Appunto_.

"Mi dici perché ti propongo qualsiasi cosa e me la bocci sempre? Da quando in qua non riusciamo a trovare un accordo?"  
"Da quando hai delle idee di merda."  
" _Ugh_."  
Alex si strofina il viso con le mani, forte.

"Alè."

Genn gli prende uno dei polsi e lo tira giù piano.

"Ti farai male così."

È seduto sul lato sinistro della scrivania, l'unico privo di schizzi e concept per le  _Brooklyn_ , mentre Alex è seduto e Ciro in piedi.

Alex abbassa le mani con un sospiro, e Genn ne approfitta per lasciarci sopra una carezza veloce.  
Da quando l'ha fatto allo  _Stravinskij_  ogni tanto lo rifà, gli sfiora le mani con le sue, quando camminano fianco a fianco o quando sono seduti, come adesso.  
Giusto per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza.

Però adesso non può davvero fare altro per migliorare la situazione.  
Si tira il maglione distrattamente e poi solleva lo sguardo sui concept.

"Perché non ci mettete dei fenicotteri?"

Spalanca gli occhi e guarda Alex allucinato dalle sue stesse parole, ma il moro già scuote la testa.  
"La cosa degli animali che masticano gomme l'hanno già usata con le  _Vigorsol_. Col koala, sai?"  
"E poi perché dovremmo metterci dei fenicotteri che masticano gomme? Non hanno i denti, ha zero senso."

"Beh ok ma anche un koala che mastica gomme ha zero senso, ma l'hanno approvato comunque. Ma poi non ho detto che masticano loro le gomme, ho detto che ci sono i fenicotteri.   
Magari ci sono e basta, come nel video di Gwen Stefani! Guarda!"

Si tira il maglione e indica il fenicottero su una zampa ricamato sopra.

 

_Paul Smith_

 

"Lo vedo che hai un maglione rosa con un fenicottero sopra, lo abbiamo visto tutti quando sei entrato, difficile  _ignorarlo_."  
Ciro fa una leggera smorfia e torna alla cartella con le idee raccolte sul web, ma Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda Alex.

"Il punto non è il maglione.   
Il punto è che io ho altre robe coi fenicotteri negli armadi.   
T-shirt, camice, felpe, shorts... stanno andando molto di moda, tanti brand li utilizzano ora, più di prima."  
Alex lo guarda attento prima di rivolgersi al fratello.  
"Beh non ha torto. Potrebbe funzionare. Possiamo provare a costruire un concept intorno ai fenicotteri e vedere."

"Grazie Genn, molto gentile da parte tua interessarti ad Alex. Ti dispiace lasciarci soli un attimo?"  
Ciro gli sorride forzatamente, così Genn va per sfiorare di nuovo le mani di Alex, ma ci ripensa e scende dalla scrivania senza guardarlo.  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle ma rimane lì.

"Alex, sono contento che ti sei fatto un nuovo amico, per l'amor di Dio.   
Ma sono giorni che ti gironzola attorno e abbiamo una scadenza.  
Non stiamo arrivando da nessuna parte."  
"L'idea dei fenicotteri è buona.   
E non mi  _gironzola attorno_ , l'ho invitato io. Gli ho detto che può venire quando vuole. Non lavora per due settimane, e non sta tanto bene da solo, quindi perché no? Lui è felice, io sono felice."

"Alex pure io sono felice se  _siete felici_  ma abbiamo del fottuto lavoro da fare. - Genn sente un rumore forte, forse Ciro ha sbattuto la mano sul tavolo. - O lo cacci tu o lo caccio io. Sono serio."

_Beh non si farà cacciare._

Si stacca dalla porta e percorre velocemente il corridoio fino alle scale.   
Quando raggiunge il pianterreno si sfila il pass che gli ha dato Alex e lo poggia al bancone della reception sorridendo tremulo.

Chiama un taxi, prima di lasciare un messaggio vocale ad Alex.

"Hey. Ehm... - si schiarisce la voce per poi riprendere con un nodo in gola - Io mi sono ricordato che devo fare la... spesa! Devo fare la spesa, sì. Eh... sono andato via, uhm, scusa per... il... disturbo."

Invia la registrazione e sospira.

Non sa perché ha gli occhi lucidi adesso.  
Non sa perché sente la gola stretta e fa fatica a respirare.   
Razionalmente si rende conto che Ciro ha ragione,  _devono lavorare_ , hanno delle scadenze, il mondo non si ferma per due settimane per stargli dietro,  _Alex non si ferma._

Gli ha già concesso tanto tempo immeritatamente.

Quando entra in taxi già piange e ancora una volta non sa il  _perché_.

Forse perché Ciro già lo odia, al punto di volerlo cacciare via, e è passata neanche una settimana.

Forse perché Alex arriverà presto a stancarsi di lui, o peggio a odiarlo come suo fratello, perché si mette in mezzo, e le sue idee sono idee del cazzo, e probabilmente è bravo solo a farsi scopare.

Forse piange per quello.

O forse perché non ha sfiorato le mani di Alex un'ultima volta, prima di andar via.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Che c'è?"

"Genn che succede? Non mi rispondi da due giorni, pensavo saresti venuto almeno oggi, ma non ci sei, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

Alex.  
_Che bella voce che hai Alex, mi sei mancato tantissimo in questi due giorni, ed è una cosa da pazzi, no? ma vorrei stare sempre con te, vorrei ascoltarti parlare tutto il giorno, con quella voce bellissima e quegli occhi dolcissimi, vorrei-_

"Niente. Non succede niente, che deve succedere? Sono stato un po' impegnato, scusa."  
Ridacchia debole e spera che ad Alex basti.

O forse no.

In realtà spera che ad Alex  _non basti,_ che chieda spiegazioni, che sia curioso, che voglia sapere, perché in quel caso forse significherà che anche lui gli è mancato, almeno un po'.

"D'accordo. Però potevi almeno scrivere, sono stato in pensiero.   
Ma va bene, non ti preoccupare.   
Stai bene, sì?"

Ok non se n'è accorto, ma è stato in pensiero, quindi forse gli è mancato,   
_un po'._

"Sto bene. Tutto bene."  
"Genn, perché non vieni oggi? Alla reception mi dicono che hai lasciato il pass, posso fartene avere uno nuovo, stai con me."

Genn stringe il telefono e fa qualche passo fino alla finestra.  
Le persone in strada camminano velocemente, verso chissà dove, col cuore pieno di chissà cosa.  
Lui che le guarda da sopra è solo  _stanco._

"Sono stanco, oggi. Non so bene perché, mi sono alzato dal letto ora. Sai... Penso che potrei dormire tutto il giorno."

Sente Alex mugugnare qualcosa a qualcuno, ma tace.  
Sospira di nuovo e chiude la tenda. 

"Posso venire io da te. Davvero, oggi non c'è molto da fare, stacco un'ora e stiamo un po' insieme. Se ti va."  
"I pregi di avere un'azienda di famiglia."  
Alex ridacchia e mugugna un  _suppongo di sì._

"Uhm va bene. Va bene sì. Ti mando l'indirizzo."

Poche persone hanno l'indirizzo di casa sua.   
_Anzi_.  
Forse nessuno.  
Quando lavora torna sempre in taxi (ovviamente pagato dal cliente di turno), rifiuta passaggi da parte di tutti, per sicurezza.

Sa che una sua collega alle prime armi ha avuto diversi problemi dopo aver rivelato dove abitava, uno dei suoi  _daddy_  ha cominciato a stalkerarla fino a costringerla a trasferirsi altrove.  
Lui non è così stupido.  
Perfino dopo la prima uscita con Alex si è fatto accompagnare a due isolati da casa sua.

 _Ma adesso..._  
È solo  _stanco_.  
Di una stanchezza strana, che lo prende dalle ossa.  
Si siede sul baule bianco ai piedi del letto e sospira.

Alex gli manca.  
Ed è strano, non gli è mai mancato nessuno in vita sua.  
Né gli amici del liceo, né la sua famiglia giù a Napoli, né il suo cane.  
Ma non vede Alex da due giorni.  
E gli  _manca_.

Sbatte pigramente gli occhi.  
Tiene la schiena leggermente piegata, il maglione crema gli arriva poco sopra il ginocchio, le calze morbide bianche ammucchiate intorno alle caviglie.

Probabilmente è rimasto a osservare il pavimento a lungo, perché quando si accorge di star sbattendo le palpebre di nuovo il campanello suona.

Non si preoccupa di mettersi degli shorts o qualcosa di più consono per la venuta di un amico, sente la testa pesante e il corpo intorpidito.  
Si alza piano dal baule su cui sarà stato seduto immobile per più di mezz'ora e raggiunge la porta.

Alex gli sorride quando solleva lo sguardo su di lui.  
Ha portato un sacchetto con dei panini per pranzare insieme gli spiega, ma Genn non ha voglia di mangiare.  
Non ha voglia neanche di parlare.  
Lascia che parli Alex, gli prende comunque la mano, chiude la porta e lo indirizza verso la sua camera.  
Gli slaccia la giacca e la poggia con cura sulla poltrona affianco al letto e gli dice di levarsi le scarpe.

Si siede sul letto e lo guarda da sotto la frangia.  
Non ha voglia di parlare per davvero.  
Spera che Alex capisca.

Alex sembra effettivamente capire dopo averlo osservato un po'.   
Si siede dall'altro lato del letto e gli accarezza piano la testa.  
Genn poggia pigramente la guancia sulla sua mano e sospira.

È più tranquillo ora.  
Gli stringe un po' il polso prima di stendersi, e aspetta che Alex faccia altrettanto.

Non è che si è spinto su di lui,  _è che_... voleva davvero quell'abbraccio.   
Voleva incastrare la testa tra la spalla e il collo di Alex, voleva respirare il suo profumo dolce e forte,  _voleva davvero quell'abbraccio._  
E ora che chiude gli occhi piano, capisce cosa gli impediva realmente di dormire tranquillo per un giorno intero.

 

È che non vedeva Alex da due giorni.

 

E... gli mancava.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"È tornato allora. Hai smesso di fare l'anima in pena."

Alex sbuffa mentre continua battere al computer velocemente.

"Non ero un'anima in pena, ero solo preoccupato. È normale. È un amico."

Nando ridacchia e si appoggia alla sua scrivania, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il biondo poco fuori dalla porta.  
Sta facendo ridere due delle loro dipendenti parlando a macchinetta e compiendo grandi gesti con le mani.

"Ciro dice che non vede l'ora che Genn torni al lavoro così si leva dai coglioni. Dice che fa perdere tempo a te e agli altri."

"Tempo due giorni e purtroppo riprende a lavorare.- Alex finisce di battere l'ultimo rigo e si stiracchia piano - E Ciro può anche andare a farsi fottere. L'idea dei fenicotteri per le  _Brooklyn_  non l'ha avuta lui. Menomale che Giada ci ha visto lungo.   
Ce l'hanno approvata in dieci minuti."

"L'idea dei fenicotteri mi ha fatto ridere tantissimo. Ma devo ammettere che è stata geniale."

Nando si gira verso il fratello, ma Alex sembra non ascoltarlo più.   
Ha lo sguardo fisso verso il biondino, un sorriso calmo a piegargli le labbra.

"Pensi che glielo dirai mai che non riceviamo roba dalla  _Van Melle_  dal pacchetto di benvenuto di quando ci hanno assunto? E che tutti i  _Chupa-Chups_ che gli regali in realtà glieli compri?"

Alex sbatte gli occhi.  
"Perché rovinargli una gioia simile?   
Mi piace vederlo felice per le piccole cose."

"Alex! Alex guarda! Oh ciao Nando!- Genn finalmente rientra nell'ufficio di Alex, dopo uno sguardo veloce al fratello del moro sorride di nuovo al ragazzo dietro la scrivania. - Alex guarda che mi ha regalato Maria!"

Volta un po' la testa e mostra un piccolo fiore bianco che ha messo dietro l'orecchio.  
Alex si alza e lo raggiunge al centro della stanza, gli posa una mano sulla guancia e sorride.

"Stai molto bene, Genn.   
Solo che adesso lo togliamo di qui, ok? L'elleboro è velenoso."  
Gli toglie il fiore bianco da dietro l'orecchio sotto il suo sguardo scandalizzato e lo poggia sulla scrivania dietro di lui.  
"Sono sicuro che Maria non voleva farti del male, ma quella piantina gliel'hanno regalata qualche settimana fa, ancora non si sarà informata bene.  
Andiamoci a sciacquare mani e orecchie, ti va?"

Genn annuisce ancora con gli occhi spalancati e lascia che Alex gli prenda la mano per portarlo nel suo bagno privato.  
Gli lava bene la parte esterna dell'orecchio dove riposava lo stelo, mentre Genn si lava forsennatamente le mani.  
"Stai tranquillo non succede niente.   
Ci stiamo lavando, no?"  
"Non sei tu che ha rischiato l'avvelenamento da fiore da parte di una  _segretaria gattara_."  
"Pensavo che Maria ti stesse simpatica."  
Alex ridacchia mentre gli scosta i capelli chiari per passare le dita insaponate intorno all'attaccatura dell'orecchio.  
"Mi stava simpatica finché non ha cercato di  _intossicarmi_."

Alex sciacqua bene i rimasugli di sapone da Genn e da se stesso prima di voltarsi e notare il broncio del biondo.  
"Stavi davvero bene. Troveremo un altro fiore bianco da farti mettere nei capelli, possibilmente  _non tossico_."

Genn annuisce e lascia che Alex gli baci leggermente la tempia.  
"Dai, un'altra mezz'ora e andiamo a cena, stai apposto?"  
"Sì, apposto."  
"Andiamo a ringraziare Maria per il fiore-"  
"Gattara stronza."  
"... _E poi_  ritorniamo in ufficio e mi lasci finire di organizzare il lavoro per domani, così poi possiamo chiudere baracca per stasera."  
Alex ignora sorridendo i mugugni di Genn e lo indirizza per i fianchi fuori dalla porta.

Per qualche secondo pensa che sarà strano lunedì non vederlo gironzolare per gli uffici e attaccare bottone con chiunque, il suo studio sarà un po' triste senza i maglioni rosa coi fenicotteri o le camicie a fantasia improponibili.   
Sarà un po' triste in generale, perché Genn partirà quindici giorni per la Cina e  _non_... non potranno neanche sentirsi spesso.

Queste due  _settimane di Genn_  lo hanno viziato, gli hanno fatto credere che sarà sempre così da ora in poi, i pranzi e le cene insieme, dormire insieme, passeggiare insieme la mattina presto...  
Si è dimenticato che per lavoro Genn viaggia molto, non sempre così lontano, ma capita.  _Anche se-_

"Genn non ho ancora capito che lavoro fai, a dir la verità."

Alex alza gli occhi dal biondo solo per guardare male Nando.  
Genn non vuole parlare del suo lavoro.   
Non lo può  _costringere_.

"Sai perché chiedo? Perché la mia amica Blue ti conosce sai?   
Dice che ti ha incontrato sul lavoro."

Sente Genn irrigidirsi affianco a lui, lo vede fare una smorfia con la coda dell'occhio, prima di distendere le labbra in un sorriso sereno.

"Ah, sì Blue. Mi occupo di pubbliche relazioni, ci siamo incontrati a qualche gala, è una ragazza simpatica e molto bella."   
"Sì, molto bella."  
Nando pende una boccata veloce dalla sigaretta elettronica e si alza riabbottonandosi la giacca.  
"Bene, vi lascio anch'io, torno a casa. Andate a casa anche voi, ormai sono le sette e mezza, lasciate chiudere i custodi. - Fa per uscire dalla porta ma devia per lasciare due pacche sulla spalla di Genn - Ah e Genn... stai in campana...  _baby_."

Genn spalanca gli occhi e si congela, mentre Nando sorride e saluta con la mano, il rumore delle sue scarpe lucide rimbomba per il corridoio ormai deserto.

"Che dici andiamo? Non c'è più nessuno, non vedevano tutti l'ora di andare a casa di venerdì sera. Ci siamo persi anche Maria, pensa un po'."

Genn sorride tremulo ad Alex e annuisce, mentre recupera il giaccone.  
_Che cosa sa Nando esattamente?_  
Conosce Blue, e dubita che la conosca perché le servivano dei pubblicitari di successo.  
Di certo non ha problemi di pubblicità, la sua è una clientela nutrita, ha molta più esperienza di tutti loro, e il lavoro non le manca mai.  
_Cosa sa quindi?_  
Nando l'ha assunta? Blue gli ha raccontato di lui?  _Lo ha capito da solo?_

"Gè. Hey."

Alex gli si posiziona di fronte e gli sfiora le dita, come ormai gli capita di fare spesso, quando sono soli.  
"Niente. Stavo pensando che mi mancherai quando partirò.  _Tantissimo_."  
Alex sorride, un po' triste, mentre gli tocca la tempia con la punta delle dita.  
"Cerchiamo di stare in contatto. Quando puoi. Un vocale, un messaggio, fatti sentire. Perché mancherai anche a me."

Genn annuisce, prima di poggiare la guancia sul petto di Alex.   
Va un po' meglio quando sfrega il viso sul tessuto morbido della sua camicia.  
Va un po' meglio quando le mani di Alex gli stringono i fianchi.  
_Va meglio_  quando Alex gli dice di non preoccuparsi.

Non vuole pensare al fatto che dopo queste due settimane in Cina ci saranno  _altre settimane._  
Altri giorni, altre ore.  
Altri clienti.  
Altre mani sul suo corpo.  
Altre parole vuote, altri sorrisi finti.

Vuole concentrarsi sul fatto che ha trovato qualcuno che  _gli vuole bene davvero_.  
Lo sente dal suo tocco leggero.  
Lo vede dai suoi occhi tranquilli.

"Stai bene ora?"  
Genn annuisce, ma non si distacca da lui.  
Spera che ad Alex non dispiaccia, perché ha intenzione di passare sabato e domenica il più possibile attaccato a lui.  
Anzi.  
Ora glielo chiede.

"Ti dispiace se sabato e domenica stiamo tutto il giorno abbracciati?"

Sorride quando sente il petto del moro tremare sotto il suo viso per le risate e il sospirato  _ma perché!_  di Alex fa ridere anche lui.  
"Dai rispondi!"  
"No che non mi dispiace! Ora però andiamo a mangiare che sto morendo. Se rimani ancora così siamo in posizione favorevole, mi mangio te e uso i tuoi ossicini per pulirmi i denti."

Genn poggia il mento sul suo petto e lo guarda sorridendo.  
"Non lo faresti. Ti mancherei."  
"Non mi mancheresti. Ti avrei nel mio stomaco, saremmo sempre insieme."  
"Che schifo."  
Alex ride e lo allontana il necessario per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Andiamo, dai. Abbiamo due giorni da passare abbracciati."

  
Genn sussurra un  _yay_  sorridente, prende la mano di Alex prima di lasciare l'ufficio.

 

_Gli sta davvero piacendo_

 

 _avere qualcuno che gli vuol bene_.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Alex vorrebbe dire che la sta prendendo bene.

Che Genn non gli manca.  
Che in pratica sono due settimane, e due settimane non sono  _niente_.  
Che ha il lavoro, i colleghi, i suoi fratelli, i suoi amici.  
Vorrebbe dire che i pochi messaggi che Genn gli manda dalla Cina gli bastano.  
Che l'unica sua chiamata di dieci minuti scarsi è stata significativa, che si  _accontenta_.

Vorrebbe dire che va bene, che Genn è un amico come gli altri, come Stefania, come Gaia, come Dante.   
Che se non li vede anche per quattro mesi _va bene lo stesso_ , non si mancano, ma basta quell'unica uscita ed è come se non fosse passato un giorno.

Ma Genn non è come gli altri.

E vorrebbe cercare di essere razionale, di comportarsi come sempre, lui non ha bisogno di nessuno, non ne ha mai avuto bisogno, e quindi  _non capisce_ \- non... capisce.

E controllare il telefono dieci volte ogni ora non è normale.  
Il sorriso che gli si stampa sul volto a ogni notifica non è normale.  
Così come non è normale che questo sorriso crolli miseramente quando suddetta notifica  _non è_  da parte di Genn.

 _Genn sta lavorando,_ non ti può star dietro, non ti può scrivere, non ti può chiamare, fa quello che può, ma sta lavorando in un altro continente e davvero è ora che ti dai  _una cazzo di calmata._

È che...  
Lo... sta...  _sognando?_  
Sì.  
Ecco, non sempre, ma è capitato.  
Una volta.   
Forse... forse due,  _ok va bene._  
E ha sognato lenzuola bianche, il suo profumo di bagnoschiuma al latte e qualche secondo dei suoi occhi, uno scorcio del suo sorriso, un attimo di cosce nude e il maglione... il suo maglione crema sotto le dita.

E quando si è svegliato... era da solo al buio, sulle sue lenzuola nere.   
Le sue braccia erano vuote e i pantaloni erano molto stretti.  
Ha cercato di non pensare a niente. Non agli audio che gli mandava Genn appena svegliato, non ai fianchi magri stretti fra le sue dita, non alla pelle liscia della guancia pallida sotto le sue labbra.

Gli era capitato, sopratutto quando era un ragazzino di farsi una sega pensando a quello o a quell'altra amica.  
Se trovi attraente qualcuno, può capitare, ma la cosa finisce là.  
_Però_...  
Ora a venticinque anni e una carriera avviata, non gli sembra la stessa cosa.

Gli tremano un po' le mani.  
Sono le nove, il suo appartamento è silenzioso come sempre a quell'ora.  
Come sempre in  _generale_.  
Non gli è mai pesato, il silenzio, la solitudine.  
Anzi, erano cose che inseguiva, che ha sempre inseguito, dopo una vita affollata di rumori, suoni, chiacchiere inutili.  
Adesso che taglia il petto di pollo che si è cucinato,  _gli tremano le mani._

Solleva lo sguardo sull'iPhone abbandonato sul tavolo davanti a lui.   
Non si aspetta nulla, Genn gli ha scritto velocemente ieri,  _davvero_ , non c'è motivo per cui dovrebbe scrivergli adesso, anche perché saranno le tre di notte da lui, figurati se è sveglio, sarà stanco da lavoro,  _di certo non sta a pensare-_

Sobbalza quando sente la vibrazione del telefono.   
Le posate fanno un rumore assordante quando vengono lasciate cadere sulla porcellana del piatto, la vestaglia fruscia rumorosamente quando allunga la mano verso il telefono.  
È un messaggio.

 

_Alex..._

Solo questo.  
Il suo nome.  
Seguito da tre puntini.

 

_Dimmi._

 

Non gli importa di aspettare due o tre minuti prima di rispondere, non gli frega di sembrare un disperato, attaccato costantemente al telefono in cerca di segni da parte di Genn.

 

_Fammi... fammi sentire il suono della tua voce._

 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia ma non perde tempo.

 

_Cosa vuoi che dica?_

Così come non perde tempo Genn.

 

_Parla. Parlami e basta._

 

E Alex parla.

  
_Parla_.

  
Parla per quattro minuti della sua giornata, del lavoro, del post in cui l'ha taggato Dante  _che adesso è in Brasile, ma che tornerà presto e potrà presentarglielo, gli piacerà, e-_

 

"Mi manchi."

 

Gli si stringe la gola e il pollice rischia di slittare via dal pulsante di registrazione, e forse sarebbe anche meglio, prima che la sua voce tremante faccia altri danni.

Ma il pollice non slitta, la voce rimane tremante, la vista gli si appanna un po'.

"Mi manchi più di quanto credevo possibile."

E forse dovrebbe ridacchiare, fare una battuta, sminuire quello che ha detto in qualche modo, fare dei passi indietro nei prossimi secondi di registrazione.

Invece non lo fa.  
Non ridacchia, non fa battute, sta solo in silenzio in quei secondi di registrazione.  
Perciò solleva il pollice e la interrompe.  
Invia.  
E aspetta.

Aspetta il telefono vibrare per un messaggio vocale o un sms, o forse il nulla assoluto.  
Ci starebbe.  
Forse Genn si è addormentato, forse non gli va di rispondere, forse pensa che sia esagerato.  
Forse sta ridendo di lui e del suo bisogno di sentire si suoi fianchi sotto i polpastrelli e la sua guancia sotto le labbra.  
_Forse forse forse..._

 

Forse gli serviva qualche minuto per decidersi a chiamare.

 

"Genn."

"Alè."

La voce di Genn è un sussurro tremante.

Alex sente i brividi sulla schiena ma si morde forte il labbro prima di provare a  _chiedere_.

"Che è successo?"

Genn sta in silenzio.  
Sospira.  
Ha i denti che gli battono.  
_Singhiozza_.

"Genn."  
"Mi manchi da morire, Alè.   
Mi manchi da morire."

La voce gli si spezza, lo sente piangere in silenzio,  _trattenuto_ , perché se non fai rumore sei invisibile, e Genn sta cercando di esserlo.  
_Invisibile_.  
Silenzioso.  
Trattenuto.

"Genn. Ti sei fatto male? Qualcuno ti ha fatto male?"

Non sa perché l'ha detto.  
Non ha molto senso.   
Genn dovrebbe essere nella sua camera d'albergo ora, perché dovrebbe essersi fatto male,  _perché qualcuno-_  
Un singhiozzo.  
Un sospiro spezzato.  
Alex sgrana gli occhi.

"Alè...  _mi_ \- mi manchi da morire... tu... tu non mi faresti mai male. Lo so."

Ma che...?  
_Ovvio che no, ma che significa?_  
Che vuol dire?  
_Che-?_

"Che vuol dire, Genn? Dimmi che vuoi dire."

"Devo andare."

"No! No Genn, dimmi che significa, qualcuno ti ha fatto-"

La voce gli muore in gola quando sente la linea che cade.  
Rimane col telefono poggiato inutilmente sull'orecchio per diversi secondi, prima di lasciarlo sul tavolo della cucina.

Tiene lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
Le labbra semiaperte.  
I pugni stretti.

 

Che vuol dire?

_Che vuoi dire, Genn?_

 

I suoi pensieri sono l'unico rumore costante nell'appartamento vuoto.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Quando Genn torna passano insieme la nottata.

Alex non riesce a levargli le mani di dosso, non smette di prendergli i polsi, accarezzargli le guance, baciargli la fronte, stringergli i fianchi, respirargli addosso.

Genn sorride e basta.

È stanco,  _distrutto_.

Ma quel sorriso così morbido e genuino non sparisce.  
Rimane.

Rimane quando Alex lo sfiora.  
Rimane quando Alex gli parla.  
Rimane quando l'unica presenza di Alex che riesce a percepire è quella impalpabile di un sogno.

In cui Alex è con lui.

E il suo sorriso  _rimane_.

 

Alex...

_Alex invece..._

Non dorme.  
No.

 _E anzi_.

Sente il proprio sorriso spegnersi non appena Genn scivola nel sonno.

Perché lui non è distrutto dal volo e dal jet leg.  
Lui è ben sveglio.  
E ha  _visto_.

Si porta piano i polsi di Genn alle labbra.  
Ne accarezza i segni rossi, passa le dita sui lividi.

Non pensa a niente.  
Non sa.  
Ma forse non vorrebbe neanche sapere.

Genn non glielo dice ma forse qualcosa sta collegando, e non vorrebbe.  
Non vorrebbe collegare.  
Non vorrebbe farlo quando Genn in primis non apre bocca e non si sente tranquillo, non vorrebbe farlo ma lo fa perché non è stupido e non è cieco e non vorrebbe.  
Ma lo fa.

E non vuole che Genn glielo dica neanche.  
Vuole solo una  _conferma_.

E quindi la mattina dopo lo sveglia piano con un bacio sulla guancia, lo fa alzare, gli prepara una colazione veloce e gli chiede con nonchalance quando avrà da lavorare.

Sistema le tazze sporche prima di allacciarsi i polsini della camicia.

"Uhm... domani? Sì, domani sera. In città fortunatamente. Al  _Marriot_ , l'hotel sai?"

No, non sa.  
Ma immagina che Genn  _sappia_.

Annuisce comunque e si sistema la giacca.

"Te ne vai?"  
"Lavoro."  
"Ah."

Genn guarda l'orologio della cucina e sospira.  
Sono le sette e un quarto e Alex già va via.

"Puoi rimanere però. Se non ti va di tornare a casa, dico. - Alex si sistema l'orologio al polso e scuote le braccia. - Oggi torno all'una, mi piacerebbe trovarti a casa."

Genn sorride e annuisce.  
Anche a lui piacerebbe essere a casa per Alex.

Sospira quando il moro gli solleva il mento e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte.  
Gli stringe il braccio e tiene gli occhi socchiusi.   
Rimane così diversi secondi, anche quando sente la presa di Alex scivolare via e la porta d'ingresso chiudersi dietro di lui.

Quando li riapre è solo.   
Le mani gli formicolano e sente la fronte calda.  
Ma si ritrova a sorridere comunque, nell'appartamento vuoto, perché questa è casa di Alex e lui gli ha detto che può rimanere, gli ha praticamente aperto le porte della sua vita e  _lui_... magari...  
Sbatte le palpare quando si ritrova a osservare i piatti sporchi nel lavello.

La sedia gratta sul marmo del pavimento quando si alza e torna nella stanza.   
Magari può aggiustare il letto?  
_Sì._  
E può lavare i piatti.  
E forse può anche pulire il pavimento, era mezzo addormentato ieri a cena, avrà fatto un sacco di briciole col pane.

Non ci riflette più di tanto  quando va alla ricerca dell'aspirapolvere, non ci pensa davvero mentre lava i piatti, comincia a pensarci solo dopo qualche ora in cui ha riordinato anche la scrivania di Alex.   
Pensa che è  _stanco_.  
Perché questo cose non le fa neanche per se stesso dato che a casa sua ha una colf che viene ogni settimana.  
_E siccome è stanco..._  
Alex non se la prenderà se rimane con la sua felpa addosso per riposarsi.  
Giusto un po'.

Quando si poggia sulle lenzuola scure, sorride.  
Perché questo è il lato di Alex e un po' del suo profumo forte e dolce si sente ancora sul tessuto fresco, e Alex non se la prenderà davvero se dorme da quel lato.  
Giusto un po'.  
_Magari poi può anche cucinare qualcosa._  
Gli piacerebbe cucinare qualcosa per Alex.  
Sorride di nuovo mentre si sistema fra le coperte.

 

Gli piacerebbe far parte della vita di Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Alex ha chiesto in giro.  
Al lavoro nessuno sapeva nulla del  _Marriot_ , ma il suo portiere sa del Ciminelli al terzo piano, che ci va.  
È una cena per membri ristretti, un gruppo eterogeneo nell'ambito medico-farmaceutico.   
Non c'è bisogno di un invito, in teoria si potrebbe tranquillamente prendere una stanza e entrare con nonchalance in una delle sale ristorante.

Gira la chiave più volte nella toppa ed entra.  
Non sa perché ci sta davvero pensando.  
Non può forzarlo, Genn non lo vorrebbe.  
_Però_...

La cucina è vuota.  
Anche il salotto lo è.  
Le porte dei due bagni sono spalancate, così come quelle dello sgabuzzino e delle due camere per gli ospiti.  
Solo la porta della sua camera è socchiusa.  
Poggia la ventiquattr'ore per terra, abbandona il cappotto sull'appendiabiti e si slaccia la giacca.

Un sorriso gli sale spontaneo quando vede Genn dormire sul suo letto.

Le sue  _Bottega Veneta_  fanno rumore quando cammina sul marmo, ne scioglie i lacci e cammina scalzo.

Genn non dà segni di averlo sentito, rimane addormentato, con la frangia a coprirgli gli occhi, le labbra e il naso scoperti.

Il pantalone tira fastidiosamente quando si sistema sul letto affianco a lui, ma Alex non si spoglia, non si leva la camicia, né la cinta.  
Si stende di lato, sulle coperte e chiude gli occhi.

Domani andrà a quella cena.  
Si presenterà come se niente fosse, come se fosse un ospite dell'albergo che ha sbagliato sala.  
Non ha intenzione di fare nulla.

 

Vuole solo conferme.

 

O meglio.

 

Vorrebbe solo  _smentite_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Non ce la può fare.

_Non ce la può fare._

"Mio Dio sei stupendo."

Serra gli occhi mentre sente le mani dell'altro stringergli le natiche.

Gli viene da vomitare.

Invece  _sorride_.

"Davvero?"

Sbatte un po' le palpebre quando finalmente l'uomo si stacca da lui per guardarlo.

"Sono bello? Vorrei essere più carino certe volte."

Spinge le labbra un po' in giù, in un broncio infantile che fa sempre breccia su di Mirko.  
Sessant'anni e una lunga carriera nella medicina ortopedica.  
Si divertiva con lui, il loro era uno  _sugaring_  a tutti gli effetti, a parte i regali di ogni tipo, gli comprava le caramelle e i cioccolatini come premio per quando era buono, e a volte anche dei peluche o dei giocattoli.

"Sei davvero carino, piccolo. Sei bellissimo, non devi preoccuparti di questo."

Genn sorride, di un sorriso luminoso e puerile.

Si divertivano insieme.   
Si divertivano davvero.  
_Adesso_...

Si spinge in avanti sulle sue labbra, gli tocca piano le spalle e le braccia, trema un po', chiude gli occhi e va in  _automatico_.   
"Daddy... mi tocchi...  _lì giù_? Sarò bravo, promesso."

È bravo.

È bravo a giocare a fare il bambino, è bravo a giocare a fare la principessa, è bravo a giocare a fare lo stronzo, è bravo a giocare a fare la troia, è bravo a giocare a fare il fidanzatino perfetto.

 _È bravo_.  
È bravo e basta.

Quindi parla piano, sussulta, trema, piagnucola, geme.  
_Tutto al momento giusto_.

Stringe le lenzuola sotto di lui e strizza le palpebre.

È bravo.  
Lo pagano per essere bravo.  
E lui è bravo.

 

 _Mi manchi_.

No.

 

_Mi manchi più di quanto credevo fosse possibile._

Nononononono.

 

_Oggi torno all'una.-_

No.

 

 _-Mi piacerebbe trovarti a casa_.  


No, perché Alex, no... non può pensare ad Alex, non può  _sporcare_  la sua immagine così...

 

"Piccolo... che succede? Ti sei irrigidito."

Sbatte gli occhi e osserva il soffitto bianco.   
Sente le palpebre pesanti e appiccicose.

"Daddy... fai piano... - sorride tremulo mentre si sposta un po' con la schiena per vederlo - lo sai che mi tocchi solo tu lì giù. Devi fare  _pianino_."

Mirko sorride felice e annuisce.  
A tutti i suoi clienti piace l'illusione di essere gli unici.  
Gli unici a toccarlo, gli unici ad averlo.

 

Invece lui non è di nessuno. 

_Mi manchi._

 

Il suo corpo non è di nessuno, la sua mente non è di nessuno, il suo cuore non è di nessuno.

E probabilmente non lo sarà mai.

 _Più di quanto credevo fosse possibile_.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Genn sorride.

La mano di Mirko sul fianco non gli dà più così fastidio, gli dà un po' fastidio il suo fiato caldo sull'orecchio e sulla nuca quando gli parla.  
Niente di insopportabile.  
È abituato.  
Non sa perché adesso si sente un po' così.  
Un po' strano, un po' fuori posto.  
Non si sente a suo agio con mani estranee addosso, non si sente divertito, non appagato.  
Il suo conto in banca è pieno, i suoi armadi sono pieni, il suo appartamento è bellissimo.  
Ma questo è il terzo flûte di spumante e sta trasgredendo alla sua stessa regola del non bere più di un bicchiere sul lavoro, e non si sente tranquillo.

Ride comunque a una battuta non divertente, mentre i colleghi di Mirko lo guardano, tranquilli, lievemente disgustati, curiosi, interrogativi, famelici.  
È abituato.  
Lo è.  
_Va tutto bene._  
La cena sta andando bene, le chiacchiere vuote sono le solite.

Non si spiega quella leggera scossa che sente lungo la schiena, che gli rende le mani frenetiche quando poggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo dietro di se e si scusa con un bacio sulla guancia di Mirko.

Raggiungere il bagno gli costa un po' di fatica, il senso di disagio non lo lascia, una stretta allo stomaco, un brivido lungo le braccia.  
Si sciacqua le mani, si bagna un po' il collo, la camicia gli stringe fastidiosamente la gola, il senso di soffocamento non passa.

Il suo aspetto è comunque impeccabile come sempre.  
Il ciuffo gli ricade morbido e leggero sulla fronte, non c'è traccia di stanchezza sul suo viso, spazzata via da maschere di bellezza e cosmetici.  
Le labbra sembrano ancora più rosse su quella distesa pallida e omogenea che è il suo viso.  
Si asciuga velocemente le mani ed esce.  
Ha la mente vuota.   
Lavora.  
E ha la mente  _vuota._

"Genn."

Strizza gli occhi e si blocca nel mezzo del corridoio.

"Vedo che hai cambiato di nuovo fidanzato."

Alex è davanti a lui.  
Quasi... quasi gli viene da ridere.  
_Perché non..._  
Non può essere.

"Ogni volta che ti vedo sei sempre in compagnia di uomini diversi.   
Non dovevi lavorare oggi?"

Alex sta fermo a due metri da lui.  
Mani in tasca, gambe leggermente aperte.  
La camicia borgogna risalta contro il nero del suo completo.

Genn apre la bocca ma non ne esce alcun suono.  
Spalanca gli occhi mentre lo sguardo di Alex rimane impassibile.

"Perché mi menti, Genn? Perché non fai altro che  _mentirmi_?"

Il suo sguardo rimane fermo, ma la sua voce trema leggermente.  
Non di rabbia o di disgusto o di delusione come Genn si aspetterebbe.  
Come sarebbe  _giusto_.

Trema di tristezza.  
Come se fosse sull'orlo del pianto.  
_Che buffo._  
Perché Genn è certo che le uniche lacrime che scendano in quel momento siano le sue.

"Non mi... non mi prostituisco. Non...  _non_... non lo faccio."

Guardare Alex diventa difficile adesso.  
Così abbassa gli occhi, osserva la parete alla sua destra, che appare umida, sfocata.  
Come se si stesse sciogliendo sotto il suo sguardo.

"E cosa fai, Genn? Spiegami."

 _No, non lo puoi sapere cosa faccio._  
Non lo devi sapere.  
Non vorrai sfiorarmi con un dito, non  _dopo_ , non dopo che  _lo sai._  
Perciò non lo puoi sapere.  
Perché io ho bisogno di te.  
_Così tanto._  
E tu... mi lasceresti.

  
Di nuovo

  
_da solo_.

 

"Io..."

"Devi dirmelo."

Scuote la testa mentre un singhiozzo gli si incastra in gola.

"Tu... non vorrai più vedermi. Non vorrai più toccarmi. Io non posso... io..."

Mugola piano e incassa le spalle.  
Probabilmente è uno spettacolo pietoso da vedere.  
Probabilmente Alex non vorrà più vederlo comunque dopo questo.  
Non si fiderebbe ad averlo attorno, non si fiderebbe neanche di una parola che gli esce dalla bocca.

"No, Genn. Non sarà così. Però tu me lo devi dire. Adesso."

Si stringe le braccia e trema.  
Se non glielo dice Alex non vorrà più vederlo.  
Se glielo dice Alex non vorrà più vederlo comunque.

"Faccio... faccio  _sugaring_. E non vado a battere per strada, i clienti li conosco tutti e loro... mi trattano bene. Sì.  _E_...- tira su col naso, e si sforza di alzare un po' la voce. - E... mi pagano. Sì. Mi fanno dei regali, pagano ogni cena, ogni viaggio, ogni ingresso nei club, ogni giro in vela, ogni partita a golf.   
Non batto. E non sono un escort.   
È un lavoro... come un altro."

Inghiotte a vuoto sull'ultima frase perché, no.   
_Non è vero._  
Il suo non è un lavoro come un altro.  
Non fa il panettiere, non il barista o il cameriere.

"Genn."

Serra gli occhi e abbassa di più la testa.  
_Ecco qui._  
Probabilmente la cosa migliore che gli sia successa in questi ultimi anni che se ne va.  
Veloce, così com'è arrivata.

Un uragano che lo ha travolto e adesso che ne è uscito si chiede cosa ne sarà di lui.  
Immerso nel fango, sotto la pioggia.  
Guarderà il suo uragano allontanarsi e gli mancherà ogni strattone, ogni vuoto allo stomaco, ogni attimo senza respiro.

"Genn."

Lascia che Alex gli prenda il viso fra le mani ma tiene comunque gli occhi chiusi.  
L'ultima carezza del vento non se la nega. 

"Quanto?"

Spalanca gli occhi e guarda Alex allucinato.

"Dimmi quanto."

Alex rimane fermo davanti a lui, col suo viso fra le mani, non si cura di avere le dita bagnate dalle sue lacrime, non si cura di niente.   
Ha il viso calmo.  
E parla di nuovo.

"Quanto ti prendi? Dimmelo."  
  


 

Dimmi.  
  


 

_Dimmi quanto._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Due infelicità sommate

  
possono fare una felicità.  
  


 

 

_G. Bufalino_

 

 

 

 


	2. So I run, start again... with a brand new name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voglio che tu venga a me senza passato.

Le frasi che hai imparato, dimenticale.

 

Dimentica di aver frequentato altre stanze da letto, altri luoghi.

 

Vieni da me come fosse la prima volta.

 

Non dire che mi ami fino al giorno in cui non me lo dimostri.  


 

 

 _J. Winterson_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhm..."

Alessio sbatte un po' le palpebre.

"Alè..."

Il braccio sinistro è totalmente addormentato.  
I capelli di Genn gli pizzicano un po' le guance quando spinge il naso contro il suo.

"Buongiorno."

Le sue labbra schioccano contro la guancia fredda dell'altro quando si alza piano.

 _Genn si è_... praticamente trasferito da lui da un mese all'incirca.

Non... non sa bene che stanno combinando.  
Cosa sta succedendo.  
Non lo sa neanche lui che in questa situazione si è messo con le  _sue mani._

"Genn, devo andare al lavoro."

Osserva il biondo stiracchiarsi e tirarsi seduto affianco a lui.  
Lo osserva sorridergli, avvicinarsi e schioccargli un bacio asciutto sulle labbra.

"Ti vado a preparare la colazione."

Lo guarda alzarsi e allontanarsi scalzo, accedere i termosifoni e dirigersi in cucina.  
Lo sente trafficare con la moka, con le tazze, con il frigo.  
E anche oggi si ritrova a sgranare gli occhi, stupito.

"Alex ti ho tirato fuori la torta di ieri, ma se vuoi oggi te ne faccio un'altra!"

Perché Genn  _è qui_.  
Con lui.  
Nel suo appartamento.  
Che urla dalla cucina anche se sono le sei e mezza del mattino, come tutti i giorni.  
Da un mese a questa parte.

Finalmente si decide ad alzarsi.  
Ha i muscoli ancora intorpiditi, ma la mente è attiva.  
Pensa che Genn ha già adattato la sua vita alla propria, ha preso i suoi orari, le sue abitudini.  
Il sabato e la domenica vanno perfino a correre insieme.  
Cioè  _lui corre_ , Genn cammina velocemente, ma è qualcosa di bello, perché Alex a volte cammina con lui, e altre invece corre lungo tutto il viale alberato il più velocemente possibile per poi tornare da Genn che lo aspetta sorridendo.

Pensa che a pomeriggio Genn verrà con lui dal suo sarto personale a sistemare il completo antracite e che dopo andranno a fare shopping insieme.  
Pensa che non vede l'ora di superare la mattinata al lavoro.  
E  _pensa_...

Che probabilmente finché Genn gli girerà intorno, quel sorriso scemo non se lo leverà mai dalla faccia.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sai cosa penso?"

Mette giù la tazza e si lecca le labbra dopo aver preso un sorso del suo tea verde alla menta.

"Penso che non ti curi abbastanza per me."

Sfiora le caviglie con le sue sotto al tavolo e mette su un broncio.

"Ah, no?"

Alex piega la testa e si rilassa meglio contro la poltroncina di velluto rosso.

Sono al  _Caffè Greco_ , tappa fissa ormai per tutte le volte che vanno a fare shopping o escono per una semplice passeggiata.  
Con i suoi quadri e l'aria antica...  
È diventato uno dei loro posti preferiti.

"No. Perché io ci metto sempre tantissimo a preparami per te, ma tu quando non lavori o quando non sei a una festa formale ti vesti sempre molto...  _così_."

Indica col cucchiaino ancora sporco di cioccolato la sua figura rilassata, prima di prendere un altro po' di torta.

"Che ha che non va il mio abbigliamento?"

Alex non smette di sorridere, non smette di rimanere seduto tranquillo sulla poltrona rossa e non smette di tenergli la caviglia fra le sue.

"Ti vesti sempre di nero. E grigio. E blu scuro."  
"È gennaio e fa freddo. Se non devo andare al lavoro almeno permettermi di essere comodo almeno quando usciamo."  
"Ok sì, lo so... "  
"E il maglione nero che indosso va sui trecento euro."  
"Lo so..."  
Si guardano un po' chi imbronciato chi divertito, prima di scoppiare a ridersi in faccia.

"Genn, non vorrei dire, ma non tutti hanno il coraggio di mettere qualcosa di così bianco e così corto a gennaio con la pioggia."

Si sporge un po' in avanti sorridendo cospiratore.  
"Infatti sto morendo di freddo, non vedevo l'ora di entrare e scaldarmi."  
"Ma perché l'hai messo! Sono solo io."  
"L'ho messo proprio perché sei tu.   
Ci mancherebbe."  
"Lo sai che mi piacciono le tue gambe, ma le apprezzerei di più se non ti si staccassero per il freddo."

Genn fa un gesto scocciato con la mano e sfrega distrattamente il suo polpaccio nudo contro quello del moro.

"Adesso noi andiamo a fare compere. Non ti faccio spendere tanto, promesso."  
"Ma figurati se è quello il problema."  
" _Non ti faccio spendere tanto_ \- socchiude gli occhi e continua ignorando il ridacchiare di Alex - però mi sono stancato di guardare il tuo armadio pieno di cose nere. Cominciamo a mollare un po'."  
"Che paura."  
"Fai bene ad averne."

Genn sorride maligno quando si alza e recupera cappotto lungo dalla sedia.  
"Ti aspetto fuori."

Alex annuisce tranquillo e lascia che Genn si faccia largo fra le persone incuriosite dal suo vestiario decisamente insolito per quel tempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex:  _Comme de Garçones_  
Genn:  _Chalayan_    


 

 

È così che funziona.  
Alex paga tutto per lui.  
Paga ogni volta che escono per un appuntamento, paga ogni volta che comprano qualcosa, ogni bottiglia di vino, ogni tazzina di caffè, ogni  _Chupa-Chups_  preso fuori di casa.  
Non gli piace tanto come cosa.  
Si sente molto in difetto, verso di lui e verso se stesso.  
Ma è così che funziona.

Perciò quando Alex gli sfiora la schiena e apre l'ombrello per entrambi, Genn si assicura di stringergli il braccio un po' più forte del necessario, mentre si sporge verso di lui.

Il bacio che gli lascia sulle labbra e leggero come tutti quelli che si sono scambiati finora.  
Ma è  _lento_.   
Genn sfrega il naso sulla guancia di Alex, e gli respira sul mento.  
Il rumore della pioggia è forte, e i brividi di freddo lo scuotono, ma sente il viso caldo e le labbra umide quando Alex gli lascia un altro bacio morbido.

Potrebbero rimanere a respirarsi addosso ancora a lungo se fosse per Genn.  
Gli andrebbe bene.  
Ma è Alex a staccarsi con un sorriso calmo.

 _E lui non dovrebbe essere un po' triste, no?_  
Perché Alex lascia comunque che Genn gli stringa il braccio e si appoggi a lui, lascia che Genn sfreghi la guancia contro la manica del suo cappotto, lascia che tenga la mano intrecciata alla sua.  


E sopratutto...  


 

Lascia che scelga per lui i vestiti.  


 

"Il fatto che tu ti fidi così tanto di me mi fa commuovere!"

È costretto ad alzare un po' la voce per farsi sentire, mentre sposta le grucce freneticamente, alla ricerca di qualcosa di bello, colorato, ma anche  _adatto_  ad Alex.  
Di inusuale.  
Che anche con il passare del tempo gli ricorderà di  _lui_.

"Stai solo scegliendo qualcosa, non ti sto consegnando la mia vita."

Alex ridacchia dopo il suo  _ehhh, stessa cosa,_ ancora seduto sul piccolo divanetto porpora di fronte ai camerini.  
È tranquillo, rilassato, sorridente.  
Genn si sposta di fronte a lui con solo tre capi, non c'era davvero altro che lo convincesse.

"Alè, mi dispiace! Non riesco a trovare altro..."

Alex però non guarda gli abiti, guarda Genn, in piedi di fronte a lui.

"Ma sai che... ora che ti vedo, tutto vestito di bianco... sembri proprio uno  _zuccherino_?"

Genn sente le guance caldissime e imbroncia le labbra in automatico.

"Non fa ridere per niente."  
"Sì invece.  _Sei_  uno zuccherino."  
"Beh, ora ti mollo i vestiti e me ne vado."  
"Eh no!"

Alex si allunga in avanti prendendolo per i fianchi e facendolo crollare in braccio a lui con tutte le grucce.

"Alè!"

Alex ride accanto al suo orecchio e gli circonda il busto con le braccia per farlo rimanere fermo.

"È così che tratti un cliente? Guarda che recido il contratto subito."

Genn molla gli abiti sul lato vuoto del divanetto e gli mette le braccia intorno collo.

"No, Alè, farò qualunque cosa! - Gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra mentre il moro ride e se lo tira meglio addosso - Non puoi farlo, dobbiamo stare insieme."

Gli bacia il mento e la guancia, la tempia, la mascella, la gola, baci a stampo ma lunghi qualche secondo ognuno, finché Genn risale di nuovo alle sue labbra e Alex non ride più.

Lascia che Genn lo baci, piano, dolce, ancora una volta senza spingersi oltre, senza azzardare troppo, ma Alex sente i brividi dietro al collo, perché è tutto incredibilmente piacevole, strano, ma familiare, e quindi lascia che Genn gli si sistemi a cavalcioni e lo baci ancora.  
_Puerile e intenso._

Contrasti.

Che caratterizzano la vera essenza di Genn.

Che sfrega il naso contro il suo, piano,  _lento_ , e gli respira sul viso e Alex pensa che se non si alza potrebbe baciarlo per davvero, potrebbe spingerlo nel camerino e fargli un pompino,  _potrebbe_ -

"Adesso... te li vai a provare. Io ti aspetto qui seduto."

Genn bisbiglia contro l'orecchio di Alex, si lascia manovrare per i fianchi così che il moro possa alzarsi, prendere i vestiti e entrare in uno dei camerini.

I commessi sono al piano di sotto, non saliranno, Genn li ha convinti a lasciarlo fare nel giro di qualche secondo, spera che si siano goduti lo spettacolino dalle telecamere.  


Il  _giochetto_  di Alex lo aveva ferito la prima volta.

Ferito a dir poco.   


 

Aveva preparato dei biscotti allo zenzero per farli trovare al ritorno di Alex da lavoro, ma si era addormentato e li aveva bruciati tutti.  
Alex lo ha trovato immerso nel fumo con gli occhi lucidi, il suo sguardo duro è stato difficile da affrontare.

"È passata solo una settimana, ti devo già mandar via?"

E Genn non ha pensato neanche per un secondo che Alex lo stesse prendendo in giro, che stesse recitando, che fosse una  _battuta_.

I brividi che gli sono saliti su per la schiena sono stati di puro terrore e non era la paura di perdere un cliente affezionato.  
_No._  
Era qualcosa di peggio.  
Che non aveva mai provato.

È rimasto fermo immobile per diversi secondi prima di cominciare a piangere per davvero.  
E non era una recita.

Non si sarebbe messo a piagnucolare  _Ti prego daddy non mi punire, sarò buono_ , per poi aspettarsi comunque la sua buona dose di spanking.  
Non avrebbe detto  _Ora pulisco tutto e li rifaccio, scusami master_  per poi comunque passare una giornata legato e bendato al letto cercando di non svenire per la sovrastimolazione dei sex toys.

È scoppiato solamente a piangere, silenzioso, nell'aria fumosa della cucina high tech di Alex, finché il moro stesso non l'aveva stretto e aveva lasciato che calmasse i suoi  _Alè_... piagnucolosi contro il suo collo.  


 

E ora che lo usano quasi ogni giorno come scherzo fra loro, Genn si vergogna un po' del suo reagire esagerato.

Forse perché chiudere il contratto con Alex significherebbe anche perdere la sua amicizia, perdere la sua  _essenza_.  
Non significa solo rinunciare a un cliente.

Significa  
perdere

... _Alex?_

 

"Mi sento un coglione."  


 

Genn sbatte gli occhi e si concentra sul moro in piedi di fronte a lui.  
Ha messo la t-shirt gialla e la giacca dai colori autunnali di  _Moschino_ , e davvero, è qualcosa di insolito addosso a lui.  
Ma  _coglione_  non è la parola che userebbe.

"Io direi più  _figo pazzesco_ , che te ne pare?"

"Mi pare che è meglio che occupi quella bocca con altro, invece di dire boiate."

Alex vede gli occhi di Genn brillare mentre sorride.

"Vuoi forse dire che hai un  _Chupa-Chups_  dentro la hand bag?"

Rotea gli occhi mentre rientra in camerino con una smorfia e torna a osservarsi nello specchio.

"Certo che ce l'ho, ma ti pare? Ho capito che ho a che fare con un bimbo invece che con un venticinquenne."

Genn non lo guarda neanche, rovista nella borsa di pelle nera finché non tira fuori un panna e fragola, scartandolo sorridente.  
"È una fortuna che li hai gratis invece che pagarli, altrimenti dovevi spendere più in lecca lecca che in qualsiasi altra cosa."

Alex mugugna qualcosa di vago dietro la tenda, invece Genn ora che ha in bocca la caramella sospira felice.

"Questo mi piace, è più secondo il mio stile, ma ha anche qualcosa di particolare, la scritta del brand qui in mezzo - Alex gesticola vagamente sul suo stomaco - mi piace, sì."

Genn annuisce alle sue parole, e gli fa segno di rientrare e provare l'ultimo look.  


 

"Genn questo è strano. E non mi metto le mutandine, te lo puoi scordare."

Ridacchia alle parole di Alex ancora dietro la tenda e aspetta pazientemente che esca e si sistemi davanti a lui, ancora seduto comodamente.

La maglia a maniche lunghe gli calza a pennello.  
Gli esalta le spalle e i disegni quasi pittorici sul davanti sembrano rendere il suo petto più ampio.

"Sei bellissimo."

 _Ed è vero._  
È totalmente sincero.  
Alex lo vede e gli si avvicina, finché Genn non riesce a poggiargli una mano su un fianco e il mento sul ventre.  
Sorride e socchiude gli occhi, mentre Alex gli scosta il ciuffo dalla fronte.

"Non è qualcosa che indosserei di solito. Sembra una maglietta vecchia che ho usato per dipingere. Per non parlare delle mutandine,  _aiuto_!"

Ride guardandolo dall'alto, ma Genn sorride sghembo prima di poggiare la fronte sul suo bassoventre e spingere in naso  _contro_ -

"A me piacevano. Per il  _messaggio_. Sai? - sussurra sospirando, mani ferme intorno ai fianchi e labbra a sfiorare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. - Il fiore. Su una spada. La  _tua_  spada."

Ok.

O k.  


 

"G... Genn."

Sarebbe stata una cosa che l'avrebbe fatto ridere per ore.

"Genn."

_Se solo_

"Genn, ti prego."

 _la voce non gli si strozzasse in gola._  


"Uhm... Ti prego cosa?"

Ha ancora le mani immerse nei capelli biondi dell'altro, ma non osa muoversi di un millimetro.  
Apre la bocca ma non ne esce alcun suono.

Il  _suono_  però lo emette Genn.

Una risata cristallina lo scuote e fa tremare anche lui, ancora ingabbiato dalle mani del biondo.

"Alè! Ma che faccia hai fatto! Oddio che ridere!"

Si stacca finalmente da lui ancora sorridente, riprende il  _Chupa-Chups_ in bocca e si alza.  
Alex lo guarda allucinato ma non si muove, mentre Genn gli mette le braccia intorno al collo e lo guarda giocoso.

"Se vuoi un pompino te lo posso fare, basta chiedere. Ma non te lo faccio certo qui, la spada la sguainiamo in privato, eh?"

Si sfila il lecca lecca dalla bocca e gli lascia un bacio dolciastro sulle labbra.  
Solo che invece di fermarsi come sempre, apre le labbra, tra un bacio e l'altro,  _un po' di più, un po' di più,_ finché non gli stringe la nuca e spinge la lingua conto la sua.  
Ed è strano, perché la bocca di Genn sa di fragola, ma sa anche di  _qualcos'altro_ , e quando gli stringe i fianchi, lo sente staccarsi un po' da lui per sorridere.

"Ecco. Lo volevo fare da un sacco di tempo."

E Alex vorrebbe chiedere  _perché_  lo voleva fare, se perché lo sente come un suo dovere di contratto o perché lo voleva fare davvero, ma si limita ad annuire stordito, lo guarda sorridere e lasciargli un altro bacio più delicato prima di staccarsi e riprendere il  _Chupa-Chups_ tra i denti.

"Cambiati, così andiamo giù a pagare che si è fatto tardi e ho voglia di prepararti qualcosa di buono stasera!"

Alex annuisce di nuovo, ha la mente che fluttua un po' quando torna in camerino a sfilarsi la maglia e rivestirsi, segue Genn giù per le scale e lascia i vestiti alla cassa allegro.   
"Prendiamo tutto!"

Altrettanto  _allegri_  sono i commessi, uno di loro anche un po' troppo, visto che li fissa ridendo in un modo per nulla discreto.

"Piaciuto lo spettacolino? Non ricapiterà, spiacente. Alex è solo mio."

Poggia la schiena contro il suo petto e allora finalmente Alex fa quello che voleva fare già dal  _messaggio del fiore e della spada._  
Ride.

Ride contro i suoi capelli, prima di stringergli il braccio e spostarlo il necessario per pagare.  
Non si stacca da lui.  
Finché Genn non decide che il commesso ha tenuto la testa bassa sotto il suo sguardo abbastanza a lungo, quindi riprende la carta di Alex e le buste e saluta tirandoselo dietro.

Ha smesso fortunatamente di piovere, così si gira verso di lui e sorride.

"Ti sembro ancora uno  _zuccherino_?"

Alex ride di nuovo, ormai è così abituato al Genn umorale che ha avuto per tutto il pomeriggio, che ha avuto per tutto il mese a dire il vero, gli sembra di stare con mille Genn diversi e davvero non fa altro che  _ridere_.

"Non è che mi sembri. Lo  _sei_."  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex:  
_Moschino, Givenchy, Charles Jeffrey_  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 _•_  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_Crunch crunch crunch_

"No. Ciro è una pessima idea credimi."

_Crunch crunch crunch_

"Beh allora cosa vuoi da me?"

_Crunch crunch crunch_

"Voglio che ti impegni con me invece di guardarmi storto."

_Crunch crunch crunch_

"Io mi impegno solo se lo cacci subito."

_Crunch crun-_

"Uhm?"

Genn inghiotte il boccone di  _Highlander_  e solleva lo sguardo.  


"Genn è il mio ragazzo, se ne va quando lo dico io."

Sente le guance arrossarsi mentre si lecca le dita e poggia il sacchetto di patatine sulla scrivania dov'è seduto.

"Che c'entra? Mi sono mai portato Gloria al lavoro?"  
"Ma con Gloria ci stai da un mese scarso."  
"E tu con Genn da tre. Ma comunque me lo ritrovavo in giro anche quando eravate solo amici. Non ce l'aveva un lavoro? Lo hanno licenziato perché disturbava  _la quiete pubblica_  mangiando patatine?"

"Non mi hanno licenziato.   
Sono al lavoro anche ora."

Genn ignora lo sguardo confuso e insofferente di Ciro e raggiunge Alex alla seconda scrivania costantemente sommersa di progetti dove lavorano entrambi i fratelli.

Alex che lo guarda un po' triste, perché a lui piace averlo intorno, non gli dà fastidio, anzi, dopo la trovata delle  _Brooklyn_  lo ha aiutato anche con le  _Alpenliebe_.  
Il mese scorso è rimasto con lui sveglio tutta la notte finché verso le cinque del mattino con il loro letto sommerso di carte se n'è uscito con una trovata talmente assurda che ha funzionato.

Alex lo ha abbracciato così forte e Genn ha passato il resto della mattina a stringergli le dita e baciarlo profondamente.  
Non hanno fatto nient'altro.  
_Però_ -

"Alex... non ti preoccupare. Vado a casa così magari faccio un po' di spesa prima, non so... faccio qualcosa."

Gli stringe il fianco e si sporge per un bacio.

È una cosa che gli piace davvero fare.  
Baciare Alex.  
Gli piace sentire il proprio naso sfregarsi con il suo, avere le sue labbra contro le proprie, la sua lingua nella bocca.   
E si spinge più in avanti, perché vuole sentire le mani di Alex stringergli i fianchi ancora più forte, vuole che Alex giri un po' la testa,  _così, ecco_  e adesso vuole che Alex prenda un respiro dal naso e-

"Mio Dio perché devo guardare mio fratello limonare che ho fatto di male."  


 

No Alex.

Non ti girare.

 _Aspetta_.

Poi ti giri, poi cominciate di nuovo a discutere.

Aspetta sulle mie labbra.

Aspetta.

 _Qui_.  


 

Tiene gli occhi chiusi, la mano destra sulla guancia dell'altro, vuole solo qualche altro secondo, solo...

_Ecco._

Si ferma con le labbra appoggiate su quelle di Alex e respira sulla sua bocca.

 _Ecco_.

Si stacca di poco, e gli poggia le dita sulle labbra bagnate di saliva.

 _Ecco_.

"Ti aspetto a casa."  
Sussurra.  


Ha la testa che pulsa, non si preoccupa di recuperare il sacchetto di  _Highlander_ , prende la giacca e non saluta nessuno.

Non saluta Ciro e il suo cinismo, non saluta Maria con la sua pianta tossica, non saluta Claudio all'entrata.  
Si ritrova all'aperto, il freddo lo aiuta un po' a riprendersi.  


Sul taxi che lo porta verso casa di Alex pensa che gli sembra di vivere in un mondo parallelo rispetto a quello in cui è vissuto finora.

Sulle sue gambe che lo portano verso il portone di casa di Alex pensa che quello che sta vivendo da tre mesi a questa parte, probabilmente è la  _visione_  più bella della sua vita.

Non  _esperienza_  o  _periodo_.

Visione.  
_È bello questo termine._

Certe mattine si sveglia con il sorriso già sul volto.   
Certe notti invece si sveglia stordito e confuso in preda a dolori fantasma in tutto il corpo.

Ma gli basta allungare la mano.  
Sfiorare la schiena di Alex con le dita.  
Il senso di soffocamento passa, il sangue nelle braccia e nelle gambe torna a fluire normalmente, i tremori non smettono, quello no.  
Ma Alex si sveglia e gli stringe la mano, gli stringe la vita, le spalle, la testa.  
Lo abbraccia fortissimo e lascia che Genn gli bagni il collo senza una parola.

Senza un lamento.

Senza una battuta o una domanda o un rinfaccio il giorno dopo.

Forse, quando finirà, glielo dirà.

_Alex, questa è stata la visione più bella della mia vita._

Glielo dirà senza paura e vergogna.

Perché Alex lo ha abituato così.

Glielo dirà e forse avrà un po' il cuore a pezzi, no?

 _Ma la visione_...

La visione sarà la cosa più cara.  
Più bella.  
Più dolce.

Della sua vita.  


"Signor Raia."

Sbatte gli occhi e si concentra sul suo indice, fermo, sul pulsante dell'ascensore.

"È da un po' che sta fermo lì. Tutto bene? Il signor Iodice è ancora al lavoro?"

Si gira verso il portiere, Nicholas.  
Sorride tranquillo e socchiude gli occhi.  
"Tutto bene. Alex è al lavoro, ma non mi va di fare la spesa, probabilmente aprirò un barattolo di fagiolini e mangeremo quelli sul pavimento, come degli accampati."  
Ridacchia guardando il viso leggermente schifato del portiere.

"Ma non deve! Molti supermercati fanno servizio a domicilio, mi basta una chiamata e non dovrà fare nulla.   
E non deve mangiare sul  _pavimento_."

"D'accordo d'accordo, ti chiamo da giù con la lista. Grazie mille Nicholas. - Si avvicina a lui sorridendo con due banconote da cinquanta. - Tieni pure il resto."

Non glielo dice, ma in realtà gli piace mangiare sul pavimento.   
Con Alex lo fanno spesso.

Cioè è lui che ha cominciato, quella sera quando Genn era steso interamente sul divano e non voleva saperne di fargli spazio per guardare la tv insieme con un panino in mano.

Ci si è seduto contro, ad Alex doveva far freddo il marmo, doveva essere scomodo.  
Ma si è seduto lo stesso sul pavimento, con la schiena contro il divano e Genn dopo mangiato ha allungato la mano verso di lui e gli ha accarezzato i capelli e le spalle per tutto il tempo.

Ed è capitato altre volte, solo che Genn non è rimasto sul divano, si è seduto accanto a lui, con il piatto o la ciotola o il sandwich, e hanno cenato così.  


Sorride quando apre la porta di casa di Alex che è anche casa sua, perché  _ci sono le sue cose_  e quindi è casa di tutti e due anche se lui il suo appartamento ce l'ha, ma ci sta pagando l'affitto a vuoto.

Sorride perché Alex non tarderà e allora lui potrà tornare a baciarlo e magari se gli prepara un po' di riso con le patate Alex avrà la bocca dolce ed è un bel pensiero, per questo sorride.

Sorride quando mette a bollire le patate.

Sorride quando il riso è quasi cotto.

Sorride perché sta baciando Alex.

Sorride perché dopo mangiato lo bacia di nuovo e  _sì la sua bocca sa di dolce davvero._

E sorride... perché Alex è duro contro di lui.  
"Sono così contento che il riso ti sia piaciuto..."

Alex gli ride senza fiato contro l'orecchio, fra un bacio e l'altro si è ritrovato sul divano con Genn addosso e  _davvero_ , tutta la stanchezza della giornata l'ha dimenticata.  
"Mi piace tutto quello che cucini... mi farai ingrassare."  
Sente Genn sorridergli contro il collo.  
"Gli uomini vanno presi per la gola."

Gli lascia un bacio a bocca aperta, non troppo per evitare i segni, ma neanche troppo poco, i suoi denti contro il pomo  d'Adamo li ha sentiti.  
E Alex è sempre stato bravo a raffreddare la situazione, con una battuta o un distacco lento e calibrato.

_Perché lo sa._

Per quanto Genn gli sembri convinto, sensuale, desideroso, lo sa.  
Alex lo sa.

Che è tutto finto.

Che è una  _finzione_ , che è il suo lavoro far eccitare i clienti per poi soddisfarli, e per quanto vorrebbe potersi abbandonare all'illusione di essere diverso, speciale per lui, lo sa che non è vero.

Lo sa.

_Lo sa._

Sa.

 _Eppure_.

Stavolta rimane in silenzio, fermo.

Non fa una battuta, non lo scosta con decisione e delicatezza, forse perché da un po' Genn ha sempre una vena di tristezza sul volto quando lo fa, e si vuole illudere adesso che anche lui lo voglia.  _Lo desideri_.  
Almeno un minimo.

Perché forse può fingere eccitazione, voglia, dolcezza, apatia, e mille altre cose, ma Alex pensa che quei secondi di tristezza siano stati veri.  
Momenti reali.  
_Prima che la mascherata ricominci._  


"Ti prego non ti allontanare."

Spalanca gli occhi e stringe con più forza il braccio di Genn.

Non può vedergli il viso, l'altro ha ancora la guancia contro la sua e le labbra sul suo lobo.  
Ma quel sussurro sembrava  _vero_.

 _E quindi_...  
"No, non lo faccio."  


Non è stato niente.

 _Niente_.

Niente.

Di.

Che.

Solo una sega.

Alex però non riesce a dimenticarsi gli occhi brillanti di Genn, il sorriso spontaneo, felice quasi, che ha visto spuntargli sulle labbra dopo quelle parole.  
Ed è vero.  
Non si è  _spostato_.

Ha lasciato che le dita lisce e fresche di Genn gli slacciassero i pantaloni, gli prendessero il membro in mano lo toccassero lente e forti, e lui...  
_Beh_ , non è che sia durato poi tantissimo.

Però quando ha riaperto gli occhi ha trovato lo sguardo lucido e vigile di Genn addosso, ed è stato... particolare.  
Vederlo così concentrato.  
_Serio_.  
Mentre si portava le dita sporche del suo seme alle labbra e le leccava  _una a una._  
Una a una.

Per poi sbattere le palpebre e sorridere, quasi  _felice_ , quasi soddisfatto.  
Chiudergli i jeans e lasciargli un bacio leggerissimo, a bocca chiusa, come se volesse tenere il suo sapore tutto per sé.   


E non è stato nulla di che.

No.

 _Davvero, eh._  


Un cambiamento più significativo è quello che è capitato la mattina dopo.  
E le altre tre mattine.

Come questa.

Perché Genn ha i capelli totalmente scompigliati.  
Gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno.  
Una sua vecchia t-shirt addosso e le gambe nude.

Eppure.

Lo prende in bocca con tranquillità.  
Ne lecca la lunghezza dalla base fino alla punta, e poi lo prende ancora, cerca di rilassare la gola, la mano destra copre i punti che non riesce a raggiungere con le labbra e  _non_...

"Genn..."

Non solleva lo sguardo, rimane concentrato, pigro, la lingua laboriosa e la bocca completamente piena.

Lo vede strofinare il bacino sul materasso, ma Genn non si tocca, tiene la mano sinistra contro la sua coscia e quella destra sempre ferma sulla sua base.

"Genn..."

Sente il bassoventre caldo, sospira tra i denti, perché come sempre Genn non sembra ascoltarlo, è meticoloso, deciso, e non...

"Genn, spostati."

Ancora una volta  _non si sposta_ , solleva solo lo sguardo su di lui, prima di staccarsi improvvisamente e-  
"Gè... Ah!"

 _Mmh_.

Chiude gli occhi e poggia la testa contro il muro.  
Sente le braccia addormentate, lo stomaco finalmente rilassato, il membro morbido e umido.  
Sospira di nuovo prima di sollevare pigro le palpebre.

Genn è ancora nella stessa posizione di prima, sdraiato a pancia in giù fra le sue gambe aperte, ma ha gli occhi concentrati fissi su di lui.

Il suo seme gli ha sporcato la guancia e un po' i capelli, le labbra sono rosse e sporche ma ancora una volta gli sembra uno dei ragazzi più belli che abbia mai visto.  


E Genn, lui...  _aspetta_.  
Come ha fatto in queste tre mattine.

E ora che Alex l'ha capito, gli sorride e gli fa segno di alzarsi.

Genn sorride infantilmente, con il viso ancora sporco di sperma e lo raggiunge gattonando, sedendo a cavalcioni su di lui,

Alex ancora non concepisce questi atteggiamenti remissivi di Genn durante l'intimità, e forse rimarranno sempre tali, ma ci pensa relativamente, quanto raccoglie col pollice il liquido biancastro che gli è già scivolato lungo la macella e glielo porta alle labbra.

Genn continua a sorridere come se fosse genuinamente felice di prendere in bocca qualsiasi cosa Alex gli dà, anzi, gli stringe la mano, ci sfrega la guancia, chiude gli occhi e sospira sollevato.  


"Vuoi... vuoi una mano?"

Alex glielo chiede ogni volta.  
Perché la maglietta è larga e nasconde ogni cosa, ma ha visto Genn spingersi più volte contro il materasso quindi forse ha  _bisogno_ -

"Non ho bisogno di niente."

_Ah._

Tiene ancora il viso poggiato alla sua mano, ci lascia qualche bacio a intervalli di secondi, ma continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso rilassato.

"Io... non ti ho mai  _visto_  neanche..."

Genn gli lascia la mano solo per sporgersi verso le sue labbra.

"Mi piacerebbe... che tu mi vedessi...  _dopo_."

Spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda.

Genn è serio adesso.  
Ha le guance incredibilmente rosse, ma non aggiunge altro.

E Alex si ritrova ad annuire in automatico, gli prende la mano e ci lascia un bacio sul dorso, prima di lasciarla andare.

Genn si tira il fondo della maglietta e si solleva un po' sulle cosce.  
"Comincia ad andare in cucina, arrivo subito."  


Guarda Alex alzarsi piano e seguire le sue indicazioni e quando si ritrova solo si solleva piano dal letto e so dirige verso il bagno.  
Gli slip azzurri tirano sulla sua erezione, dopo esserseli sfilati insieme alla maglia, entra in vasca e si siede.  
Vuole fare veloce, come ha fatto veloce le altre mattine, vuole tornare presto da Alex e baciarlo di nuovo, fare colazione con lui e scegliergli il completo che indosserà al lavoro.  
E salutarlo con un ultimo bacio e un sorriso.

Perciò si spreme un po' di detergente intimo sulle dita e se le passa sul membro teso, non è neanche... vuole solo...  _sbrigarsi_  e allora cerca di focalizzarsi sul peso del membro di Alex sulla lingua, del suo sapore salato, della sensazione calda del suo piacere sulla guancia.  
Quando inserisce l'indice nella sua apertura immagina che le dita siano quelle più scure e spesse dell'altro, che lo apre piano e con calma, un dito alla volta.  
Due.  
Tre.  
Non basta, farà male perché Alex è grande, lo è davvero, ma lo prepara, con minuzia, facendo entrare e uscire le dita, per quando  _finalmente_ -

Spalanca gli occhi e osserva la ceramica bianca.  
Si è messo sulle mani e sulle ginocchia.  
Ha tre dita completamente immerse dentro di se e non...  _si è toccato?_  
È venuto così.  
Pensando alle dita di Alex.  
_Dentro di lui._

La testa gli pulsa, le ginocchia gli fanno male, sfila piano le dita e si siede di nuovo nella vasca.  
Cerca di riprendere fiato, mentre si passa il soffione con l'acqua calda sul corpo e sui capelli ancora un po' appiccicosi di seme,  _niente di che_ , si farà un bagno dopo, quando non avrà la fretta di asciugarsi alla bell'e meglio e raggiungere Alex con ancora l'accappatoio addosso.

Alex che ha preparato la tazza di latte e caffè anche per Genn e ha acceso i termosifoni al massimo per fargli trovare la casa calda dopo la doccia.

Che si ritrova un ammasso di spugna lavanda fra le braccia e davvero, non dovrebbe sorridere così tanto.

Non dovrebbe sistemagli il cappuccio dell'accappatoio con quella  _lentezza_ , non dovrebbe scostargli il ciuffo biondo dagli occhi con quella  _delicatezza_  e non dovrebbe lasciarsi baciare con quella  _foga._  
Perché rischia che gli venga un'altra erezione nel giro di due minuti e davvero-

"Non posso. Gè devo andare al lavoro, ti prego."

Ma Genn riprende a baciarlo affamato, gli spinge la lingua in bocca, si stacca di poco e respira, ma solo per poi gettarsi ancora sulle sue labbra e succhiargli la lingua.

"Voglio che mi pensi. Voglio che pensi a me  _tutto il giorno_."

Gli respira affannoso sulle labbra, le braccia arpionate alle sue spalle.

"Ti penso."

Anche lui ha l'affanno e una voce vagamente stridula, ma non se ne cura, continua a stringere i fianchi di Genn oltre la spugna dell'accappatoio.

"Tutto il giorno."

"Lo faccio."

Chiude istintivamente l'occhio quando Genn poggia le labbra sulla sua palpebra sinistra.

"Grazie."  
Soffia con un sorriso sinceramente grato.  


Alex non sa per che cosa lo stia ringraziando.

Onestamente ha pensato a lui anche gli altri giorni, pensava a lui anche quando non c'era il contratto di mezzo, quindi ecco non è che sia una novità.

In effetti vedendo come gli tremano leggermente le dita sulla tastiera, ora pensa a lui in maniera  _diversa_.  
Non solo con affetto e dolcezza, sincero interesse e amicizia.

Pensa a Genn.

Con le labbra aperte e rosse intorno a sé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Genn."  
"Uhm?"  
"Genn il telefono... se non rispondi subito lo butto dalla finestra."

Ridacchia contro la spalla di Alex prima di lasciarci un morso giocoso.

Non ha voglia di rispondere.  
Vuole rimanere con Alex, già a dormire alle undici di sera, come una vecchia coppia abitudinaria.  
Chiunque telefoni a quell'ora può anche richiamare in seguito.

Il rumore della vibrazione si interrompe presto, grazie al cielo, così Genn si risistema sul fianco e stringe il braccio di Alex, poggiandoci contro il profilo.

Il telefono però riprende a vibrare imperterrito, e Alex mugugna di nuovo infastidito.  
Sospira e decide che non può davvero  _non rispondere._

Oh!  
_Danilo_.

"Pronto?"  
"Genn hey!"  
"Ciao, Dan!"

Già si ritrova a ridacchiare sentendo la sua voce acuta e penetrante.  
Decide di alzarsi e uscire, si sposta in salotto e si siede pesantemente sul divano mentre ascolta Dan parlare a macchinetta.

"Mio Dio le cose che fa la gente qui, è pazza! Lo sai, lo sai come funziona!"

Ride di nuovo e scuote la testa.

"Lo so, mi è bastato accompagnarti un paio di volte per intuire la pazzia.   
Però è un mondo bellissimo.  
Non vengo a una sfilata da quando mi ci hai portato tu, gennaio dell'anno scorso."  
"A proposito! Ho un lavoro per te. Vieni con me da Jeremy, credimi, Parigi è stata una palla da solo, insieme ci divertiamo tantissimo!"

Genn sospira.

Potrebbe dire a Dan che è sotto contratto a tempo indeterminato per il momento, che non può davvero accompagnarlo, anche se si divertirebbero e probabilmente ad Alex... neanche  _importerebbe_  se facesse cose con altri, però lui è davvero sotto contratto e neanche vuole, non vuole stare con altri, non vuole neanche provare a dire ad Alex di Danilo, non vuole dirgli delle altre chiamate di clienti che chiedevano di lui,  _vuole_ -

"Ho un ragazzo ora Dan. Non posso venire perché ho un ragazzo.   
Mi piacerebbe vedere Jeremy, davvero.   
E a prescindere da tutto sei uno dei clienti più divertenti che mi siano capitati, ma io... ho un...  _Alex_.   
Ho Alex ora."

" _Hai un Alex_. Questa è buona."

Ridacchia anche lui, sente le guance caldissime, non sa perché ha detto così, agli altri clienti ha detto la verità, che fino a data da destinarsi è impegnato con un altro contratto, ma...  _Dan_...  
Dan è stato sempre un  _romantico_.  
Lo hanno sempre riempito di corna per la sua fiduciosa ingenuità, ma lui... ha sempre creduto nell'amore, nel  _bastarsi reciproco_.   
E insomma, ci crede così tanto che una volta gli ha detto  _anche_ -

"Te l'avevo detto a Bombai che avresti trovato qualcuno che ti avrebbe amato veramente. Un fiore come te... dovevi solo lasciare che qualcuno scavalcasse i tuoi muri invece di abbatterli..."  
"... _che seguisse la linea di formiche invece che il fiume_. Me lo ricordo."

Sente Dan sospirare dolce.  
"Hai  _un Alex_  adesso. Però ci puoi venire comunque! Ti faccio avere gli inviti, venite a Milano al volo e ritornate a casa presto. Immagino che il tuo  _un Alex_  abbia un lavoro giusto? Per mantenere tutti e due finché non ne trovi uno nuovo anche tu?"

 _Ah_.  
Sì perché Dan dà per scontato che lui non faccia più sugaring.  
Perché se adesso ha un ragazzo, questo ragazzo non vorrebbe saperlo in giro con dei daddies con il doppio e passa dei suoi anni.

"Sì... lui... lavora in un'agenzia pubblicitaria."  
"Un'agenzia povera o ricca?"  
Scoppia a ridere ma si mette subito la mano sulla bocca per non disturbare Alex.  
"Ricca!"  
"Perfetto... ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto? Quando metterai la testa a posto e ti cercherai un ragazzo..."  
" _Trovatelo ricco_. Sì, sì mi ricordo."  
"Bravo, ragazzo. Queste sono massime di vita. Aiuta molto che tu sia bello e con ottime capacità al letto. E anche che bazzichi nell'alta società da un po'."

Ride di nuovo, mentre sussurra  _che materialista_  e incrocia le gambe sul divano.

"Alex non è ricco e basta, però.   
È bellissimo. E intelligente. Una mente creativa, ed è-"  
"Quanti centimetri?"

Quasi si soffoca con la sua stessa saliva.

"Dan!"  
"Che c'è? Da quanto tempo ci stai insieme? Una settimana? Un mese? Di certo non avrà un  _fagiolino_."

Sbuffa mentre regge meglio il telefono.  
"Quattro mesi tra qualche giorno.   
E non mi importerebbe se lo avesse piccolo, anche se davvero, non è affatto questo il caso.  _Per niente_. - Si strofina la guancia calda e si risistema contro lo schienale - Anzi ho un po' di paura quando lo faremo."  
Ride un po' perché insomma  _ci ha pensato, no?_  
E questi pensieri sono stati fonte di seghe non indifferenti, ma avrà... bisogno di...  _tanta_   _preparazione?_  
Tanta.  
_Ecco, sì._  
E comunque non è detto che andrà tutto liscio come l'olio perché  _insomma_.  
Non è che ti capita proprio sempre una cosa così.

"Come  _quando lo farete?_ Non avete ancora scopato? Ma sei pazzo? Sto parlando con il Genn giusto oppure no?"  
"Abbiamo fatto tutto il resto! Cioè non tutto, ancora non mi ha fatto niente, però io a lui ho fatto tutto! Tranne le dita perché non è una cosa che gli piace, non lo attira. A me sta comunque bene qualunque cosa voglia."  
"Come  _non ti ha fatto niente?_ Guarda che non è un cliente, puoi chiedergli tutto, sono sicuro che lui vorrebbe. Non devi preoccuparti solo del piacere dell'altro, quando sei in una relazione, puoi preoccuparti anche di te, anzi  _devi_!"

Eh.  
_Sì, cioè_.  
Anche se Alex è un cliente si è sempre preoccupato per lui in primis, gli ha sempre chiesto se volesse una sega o un pompino o volesse provare con le dita, ma Genn  _non vuole._  
Non sa perché.

Forse in uno strano e contorto modo vuole  _che_ -

"Voglio che la nostra prima volta sia speciale. Che mi veda anche nudo per la prima volta quella sera. L'ho capito da poco che è per quello. Preferisco ammazzarmi di seghe e piegarmi sui vibratori piuttosto che chiedergli di avere le sue dita e la sua bocca e il suo cazzo enorme..."  
"Genn! Hai rovinato il mood romantico in due secondi!"

Strabuzza gli occhi e scoppia a ridere con Dan, si morde comunque il braccio per evitare di fare troppo rumore.

"Beh ma è vero! Sto impazzendo, ci penso sempre, tantissimo! Nonostante tutto certe volte lo prendo talmente veloce in bocca che mi vengono i conati! Vorrei averlo sempre in bocca. E anche altrove, ma è la prima persona per cui vengo nei pantaloni solo per un pompino.   
Sembravo una scolaretta in piena crisi ormonale. Però lui non ha detto niente.   
Mi ha solo sorriso e mi ha ringraziato, e mi ha aiutato a cambiarmi. E poi mi ha stretto fortissimo, mio Dio."

Si accorge di avere un po' gli occhi lucidi al solo ricordo di quelle emozioni intensissime, perciò si raccoglie le gambe al petto e se le stringe così forte da mozzargli il respiro.  
Sente Dan sospirare piano.

"Capisco perché vuoi aspettare così tanto. Per farci l'amore. Smetto di usare il verbo  _scopare_ , perché è chiaro che sei innamorato. Sono molto felice per te, ma anche stupito. Dopo così poco tempo..."  
"No, io e Alex ci conosciamo da prima, in tutto sono sei mesi, eravamo amici prima e poi-"

Gli si spezza il respiro quando si accorge che non ha contraddetto Dan.

 _Nonlohacontraddetto_.

"Io..."

 _Non_  
_lo_  
_ha_  
_contraddetto._

"Non sono innamorato di Alex. Lui è..."  
_Solo un cliente._  
Ma non lo può dire, non a Dan che immagina siano fidanzati.  
E non può dirlo neanche a se stesso, nell'oscurità della notte.  
Perché Alex è un cliente.  
Ma non è  _solo_  un cliente.  
È un amico anche.  
E non è un amico come Dan con cui va d'accordo, ma che sente comunque solo quando ha bisogno che gli faccia escorting,  _Alex_...

"Alex è Alex."

Si morde il labbro perché davvero non ha senso quello che ha detto.  
Ma non ha idea di come definirlo.  
Perché non è innamorato di Alex.  
_È solo che..._  
Quello che prova per lui... l'affetto, l'amicizia, la fiducia incondizionata...  
La dipendenza dal suo tocco, dai suoi baci, dalla sua sola presenza.   
Non l'ha mai provato prima.  
Solo con Alex.  
_Perciò Alex..._  
È Alex.

"Ok. Allora senti. Questo Dio che entrato improvvisamente nella tua vita per sconvolgerla io voglio conoscerlo.  
Perciò ti mando gli inviti per Jeremy e  _guai a te cazzo_  se non venite.  
Voglio vedere il miracolo che ha fatto nella tua vita con i miei occhi.  
E voglio anche piangere perché io ancora a trentadue anni non mi trovo uno con un  _Buondì_  nei pantaloni."

 _Un_... Buondì?

"Ora ti devo lasciare, cucciolo, vado a piangere sul video di gangbang che guardavo prima di chiamarti.   
Portalo a fare qualcosa di speciale per i vostri quattro mesi. Secondo me lo faresti felice. Un bacio forte da zio Dan, ci vediamo prestissimo a Mi!"  


Pigia lo schermo e interrompe la comunicazione.  
Ventotto minuti di chiamata.  
E ha parlato solo lui.  
Di  _Alex_.

 _Uff_.

Si alza dal divano e cammina sul pavimento freddo.  
Si accorge che l'abat-jour del comodino di Alex è accesa, lui è seduto sul letto, e scorre pigramente le dita sullo schermo del telefono.

"Te l'ho detto che stai bene con gli occhiali?"

Solleva lo sguardo e Genn sorride.  
Ancora non è abituato a vederlo così, con la montatura larga e squadrata che gli incornicia gli occhi, ma tutto sommato non sta male.  
In realtà non pensa davvero che Alex possa  _stare male_  con qualcosa addosso.

"Lo sai che cerco di metterli il meno possibile. Non voglio abituare gli occhi a portarli. Sennò peggioro e basta."

Se li sfila e li poggia sul comodino, insieme all'iPhone.  
"Con chi parlavi? Sei stato molto."

Ha gli occhi stanchi, mentre lo guarda se li stropiccia un po', e Genn lo raggiunge tirandosi un po' la felpa che usa per dormire.  
"Un amico. Ci ha invitati alla sfilata di  _Moschino_ , sa che amo il lavoro di Jeremy Scott, e ci procurerà gli inviti per il prossimo mese."  
Si siede di fianco ad Alex e si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sul lato del naso.

"Non sono mai stato a una sfilata..."  
"Ah no? Vedrai che ci divertiamo tantissimo, Danilo è uno spasso, e Jeremy è sempre imprevedibile, metterà su uno show coi fiocchi come sempre. Non vedo l'ora!"

Quando Alex gli poggia delicatamente una mano sulla guancia i suoi movimenti esagitati si fermano e Genn sente le spalle rilassarsi.

"È bello vederti parlare di qualcosa che ami con tanto entusiasmo. È raro.   
È  _bello_  ed è  _raro_. Sarò felice di venire. Ciro sarà meno felice di sapermi lontano un paio di giorni, ma va bene. Non vado mai da nessuna parte."

Genn annuisce sorridente e gira il viso per baciargli il palmo, prima di tornare a trattenere la sua mano sulla guancia.

"Ti direi di parlarmi ancora delle sfilate a cui hai partecipato, ma ho davvero sete, stavo per andarmi a prendere da bere."  
"Vado io!- spalanca gli occhi insieme ad Alex, perché ancora una volta  _non capisce_. Non capisce questo suo insano bisogno di far stare bene Alex il più possibile, forse,  _forse_ \- Vado io, rimani seduto qui."

Si alza velocemente dal letto e si incammina verso la cucina.

Forse se soddisfa ogni richiesta di Alex lui potrebbe decidere di  _non mandarlo via._  
Di continuare a tenerlo sotto contratto ancora per un po'.  
Versa in un bicchiere trasparente del succo di frutta.  
Ha acconsentito ad andare a Milano il mese prossimo, ma teme che sempre che possa succedere qualcosa in questi giorni che potrebbe convincere Alex che lui  _non ne vale la pena_ , che è una sanguisuga e che un vero amico non avrebbe mai accettato un contratto del genere e anche se lui dovesse fare tutto per bene, potrebbe fare un errore, sbagliare qualcosa, magari di poco conto, e-

"Oddio!"

Si scontra con la valigia di Alex nella semi oscurità e versa tutto il contenuto del bicchiere per terra.  


"Genn... che succede?"

Da qualche metro più avanti viene la voce di Alex, la luce dell'abat-jour è l'unica fonte luminosa della casa.

"Niente, adesso sistemo."

Non cerca di tenere a bada la sua voce tremante, torna velocemente in cucina con uno straccio e del disinfettante prima di accendere la luce del corridoio e piegarsi per ripulire la macchia.  
Si alza due volte per sciacquare il panno zuppo, il respiro sempre più corto e la gola annodata.

"Genn..."

Strofina ancora il pavimento ormai lucido e tiene la testa piegata.  
Riesce comunque ad avvertire Alex inginocchiarsi a pochi centimetri da lui.

"Non è successo niente."  
"Scusa, ho versato tutto per terra..."  
"Può capitare."  
"Non... non l'ho fatto apposta, ho quasi finito di pulire, io..."  
"Genn."

Lascia che Alex gli sollevi piano il mento e solo quando vede i suoi occhi tranquilli riesce finalmente a  _sbattere le palpebre._  
Una lacrima gli scende lenta e inghiotte a vuoto.

"Ti prego non mandarmi via."

Si morde il labbro prima di scostarsi dalle dita di Alex e abbassare la testa.

Razionalmente sa che Alex non lo manderebbe mai via per così poco, ma ci pensa ora, tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è dare il massimo, fare tutto ciò che è necessario, per cercare di evitare l'inevitabile.  
_Il più a lungo possibile_.

"Genn."

È stupido.  
Sa di esserlo.  
Ma è così abituato a indossare mille maschere, mille volti diversi.   
Che se ne accorge solo ora.

Ora che Alex lo abbraccia sul pavimento freddo.  
Che gli ferma i tremori col calore del suo corpo.

Se ne accorge ora che spinge il viso contro la sua spalla, e lascia che le lacrime bagnino il tessuto della sua maglietta.

Se ne accorge  _ora_.  


"Non ti mando via."  


È uno stupido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Alex."

"Uhm?"

"Domani facciamo quattro mesi."  


Si sistema meglio contro il petto del moro e gli stringe più forte la mano.

Alex spinge il braccio sinistro e se lo tira addosso finché non ha il naso seppellito nei capelli chiari di Genn.

"Ah, sì? Così tanto..."

Genn sfrega il viso contro il suo braccio e mugugna vago: "Magari possiamo fare qualcosa. Ti andrebbe?"

"Perché no? Lavoro solo di mattina, il pomeriggio e la sera sono libero. Avevi qualcosa in mente?"  
Genn si ritrova a sorridere contro il cotone che copre il braccio di Alex ma non vuole ancora girarsi.  
"Niente di speciale. Pensavo che potremmo andare a fare una passeggiata e a mangiare qualcosa."  
"Va bene per me.  _La Pergola_?"

 _La Pergola_.   
È forse uno dei migliori ristoranti a Roma.  
E anche uno dei più cari ed esclusivi.   
È un posto bellissimo, la vista oltre le grandi vetrate è incredibile e si mangia da Dio.   


 

 

 

__

 

 

 _La Pergola restaurant_  


 

 

È andato altre volte, con persone ben diverse da Alex, per cui provava sentimenti ben diversi.

"Pensavo di andare verso Palazzo Manfredi.  _L'Aroma_. Non è lontano ma non ci sono mai andato.   
Mi piacerebbe andarci con te."

Alex stringe di più il braccio intorno al suo collo finché Genn non è costretto a voltare il viso verso di lui.  
"Neanche io ci sono mai andato, ma qualche mio collega sì. So che è un posto molto romantico."  
Genn annuisce e sfrega il naso contro la sua guancia.

"Va bene per me. Finalmente posso vantarmi anche io con loro di un appuntamento a  _L'Aroma_."  
"Scommetto che i tuoi colleghi si vantavano della  _riuscita_  dell'appuntamento, non del posto."  
Alex allontana il viso per ridere e Genn affila lo sguardo.  
"Cena e scopata mega galattica, sì.   
Che vuoi, gli uomini sono esseri semplici. Ti portano a una cena e si aspettano una ricompensa."  
"Anche io sono un uomo.   
E anche io sono semplice."

Alex si gira a guardarlo tranquillo.   
"Anche tu sei un uomo.   
Ma sei tutto, tranne che semplice."

Il sorriso provocatorio gli cade, spalanca gli occhi e socchiude le labbra.

"Gè?"

Ignora le sue sopracciglia scure corrugate e si sporge fino a raggiungere la sua bocca.  


 

Come...

_Alex_

Come fa...

_Alex_

A leggergli sempre

_AlexAlexAlexAlex_

Dentro?  


 

Socchiude le labbra e lascia che la lingua morbida e calda di Alex si scontri con la sua.  
Ma  _non_... non gli basta.  
_Vuole così tanto..._

"Alex..."

Spinge le dita contro il cavallo morbido dei pantaloni del moro mentre gli lecca il labbro inferiore.  
Glielo prende fra i denti, glielo succhia, continua a massaggiare il suo membro coperto dal tessuto, per poi riprendere la sua lingua in bocca e ansimare.

Vuole prenderglielo in bocca.  
Averlo sulla lingua.  
Sentirlo sbattere contro il fondo della sua gola.  
Gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi e vuole solo averlo dentro, in qualunque modo.  
Vuole avere la bocca piena di lui, così come è la sua mente, così come è il suo-

"Basta."

Genn spalanca gli occhi quando sente la mano di Alex bloccargli il polso, il suo braccio stringerglisi intorno al collo.  
Il respiro gli manca, prova a muoversi sotto la sua presa ma si sente solo più soffocare, ha ancora la bocca piena di saliva, perché  _voleva così tanto-_

"Volevo solo succhiartelo.   
Ti prego, Alex ti prego, ti-"  
Sgrana gli occhi quando la presa intorno al collo si indurisce, dopo che Alex scuote di nuovo la testa, gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime,  _perché perché perché Alex non mi ha mai negato un pompino, io lo voglio così tanto, così..._

Chiude istintivamente le palpebre quando Alex si sporge per baciargli la base degli occhi.  
"Basta per oggi, Genn.   
_Aspetta_. Prenditi cura di te stesso. Conserva le forze. Per domani."

 _Domani_...

Sente il cuore rallentare i suoi battiti quando Alex gli lascia il polso e fa scivolare il braccio via dal suo collo e lungo le sue spalle.

Alex gli sorride, la mano che lo stringeva con forza ora è sulla sua guancia, leggera.  
Scaccia via col pollice le lacrime che ancora scivolano rare, in una carezza dolce, che porta Genn a spingere il viso contro il suo palmo e a fermarlo lì con le mani.

Deve aspettare.  
_Preservarsi_.

Per domani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Ha salutato Alex sulla porta con un bacio casto.

È rimasto a respirargli addosso per qualche secondo più del necessario, prima che Alex gli prendesse le mani e gliele facesse scivolare via dal suo volto.  
Gli ha comunque lasciato un bacio sulle dita e Genn adesso...  


Beh ecco.  


"Ugh."

"Dai, dai, Genn. Lo sai che dopo due settimane diventano più spessi i peli. Smettila di frignare."

"Scusa Mirtilla se mi stai facendo la ceretta sul culo, che dovrei fare?   
Fa male!"

Mirtilla spande la cera calda anche sul resto delle cosce prima di ricominciare a strappare.   
"Stasera appuntamento romantico?   
O lavoro?  _Ah_ , e come va il lavoro?   
È tanto che non mi dici niente."

Genn soffoca uno sbuffo sul cuscinetto del lettino da estetista.  
_Che palle le chiacchiere inutili._  
Sa cosa deve fare però.  
Prima parla dell'argomento da evitare, poi di quello di cui può parlare.  
La gente è stupida, si focalizza sulle cose superficiali.  
_E quindi_...  
"Il lavoro va bene. E ho appuntamento con Alex. Oggi facciamo quattro mesi."

"Ohhh, sono già quattro mesi! Finalmente un bravo ragazzo che ha fatto di te un giovane onesto! E dimmi, dimmi cosa farete!"

Difatti.  
_Che prevedibilità_.

"Alex! Oh, Alex è un ragazzo romanticissimo, un vero galantuomo, pensa, voleva che andassimo a  _La Pergola_! Non voleva badare a spese, l'ha detto direttamente, come se fosse scontato!"

Usa una voce sovreccitata, vagamente bambinesca, acuta.  
Questa la sa usare solo in due toni, ma è bello mettersi alla prova.

"No! Ma  _La Pergola_  è il ristorante più caro qui!"

Mirtilla è talmente presa che ha poggiato le strisce epilatorie e lo guarda sconvolta.  
Nasconde il ghigno contro la carta con cui è foderato il cuscino, e riprende.

"Esatto, esatto. Chiaramente voleva solo il meglio per noi..."  
"Chiaramente."  
"Voleva che fosse una serata indimenticabile."  
"Certo."  
"Però io ho rifiutato."

La donna sgrana i grandi occhi nocciola e si mette le mani smaltate davanti alla bocca.

"No!"  
"Sì."  
Annuisce fintamente fiero e riprende, dolce, sospirante, così  _terribilmente innamorato._

"Oh, ma io non ho bisogno di queste sciocchezze. L'amore non si compra, lo sai bene! Voglio solo stare con lui, anche un tugurio andrebbe bene."  
"Andrete a mangiare in un tugurio?!"  
"No! No, no che dici! Andiamo a mangiare a  _L'Aroma_."

Sente Mirtilla sussurrare fra i baffi qualcosa come  _anche L'Aroma è incredibilmente caro_ , mentre prepara la cera per i polpacci.  


Sospira.

Una volta si divertiva a giostrare le persone come meglio credeva.  
Lo faceva ridere vedere come si arrabattavano tutti per soddisfarlo, per assecondare ogni suo desiderio, non solo i clienti, ma tutti.  
_Tutti._

Sarebbe stato contento dato che Mirtilla gli ha fatto uno sconto considerevole per festeggiare i suoi quattro mesi con Alex, lo avrebbe fatto ridere, la testa leggera e il cuore vuoto.

Quando però si trova all'aria fredda a qualche metro dal negozio di estetica  _Belli come il Sole_ , gli si stringe un po' lo stomaco.

Ha sempre usato le bugie per sopravvivere, da quando ne ha memoria.  
Con lo sugaring poi diventano praticamente indispensabili.

Ed è sempre stato così bravo, le sue menzogne erano sempre più vere della verità stessa.

Adesso con la pelle sensibile e arrossata che sfrega contro gli strati di vestiti, non si sente superiore.  
Non si sente  _migliore_.  
Non ne è fiero, non ne è soddisfatto.

Anche se non ha mentito in quest'occasione, ha comunque manipolato il discorso, lo ha rigirato a suo favore, e  _non_...

_Non si sente meglio._

Forse era quello il suo problema.  
Non provava niente prima.  
Semplicemente,  _imitava i sentimenti._

Apre la portiera del taxi e ci scivola dentro.  
Deve andare a casa.  
Magari buttare giù il suo guardaroba per cercare qualcosa di adatto per stasera lo farà distrarre.

Oggi non ha voglia di sentirsi in colpa, nel torto, un falso, un bugiardo.

Oggi ha voglia di stare bene.  
Con Alex.

Si morde il labbro per impedire al sorriso di formarglisi sulle labbra spontaneamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Scegliere cosa mettere è stato più semplice del previsto.

Già pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe fatto esplodere gli armadi nella ricerca spasmodica di qualcosa di adatto, ma è bastato aprire l'anta dei completi ed  _ecco_.

 _Balmain_.  
Preso quest'anno, e mai messo.   
Elegante, particolare, e incredibilmente unico,  _uhm però la bolo tie la levo_ , e decisamente  _sua_.

E quindi.  
Adesso?

Decide di fare uno scrub su tutto il corpo, fa un bagno rilassante, si sistema le sopracciglia, passa lo smalto rinforzante sulle unghia, crema corpo, oli profumati per i capelli, balsamo idratante per le labbra,  _ehm...?_  
Non si prepara così bene neanche quando deve andare al lavoro.

 _Ok, anche questo è lavoro._  
Se n'era quasi dimenticato.

Manca ancora un'ora e mezza prima che Alex passi a prenderlo, così mette a riposare una maschera all'argento sul viso e si siede comodo sulla poltroncina imbottita del suo bagno.

Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, solo  _per qualche_...

Spalanca le palpebre quando sente rumori di chiavi.

"Genn? Hey, mi sono sbrigato prima, sono venuto così stiamo un po' insieme no? Mentre ti prepari."

Cazzo.  
_Cazzocazzocazzo_.

Sì perché Genn è uno scemo.  
_Ha il cervello bacato_.

Qualche settimana fa ha fatto un incubo terribile, in cui moriva solo, nel suo appartamento per cause sconosciute, e nessuno si accorgeva di nulla per settimane.  
Per Alex è stato difficile calmarlo, tanto che verso le cinque del mattino Genn gli ha dato una copia delle chiavi di casa sua, gli è uscito un  _vieni a salutarmi ogni tanto, eh?_  tremante e beh.  
Alex da allora ha anche una sua copia delle chiavi.

"Ma dove sei Genn?"

 _Cazzoooo_.  
Merda.  
Ha ancora la maschera addosso, non ha asciugato i capelli con phon e spazzola, ed è praticamente in mutande, come è venuto in mente ad Alex, lui ha bisogno di tempo per prepararsi e adesso...

"Sei in bagno? Posso entrare?"

"No Alex, cazzo! Sei venuto per mettermi in ansia? Manca più di un'ora all'appuntamento!"

Alza lo sguardo allucinato sul proprio riflesso nello specchio.  
Ha ancora la maschera argentata, i capelli sono davvero un casino e non ha neanche un filo di trucco.  
Le occhiaie spiccano sul pallore della pelle, e Genn ha un brivido.  
Se Alex lo vede lo scambia per il fantasma di Canterville.

"Alex! Non entrare! Anzi esci, perché sei venuto, sto a zero, ho bisogno di più tempo!"

"Ma Genn...- Sente Alex ridacchiare dietro la porta - ti ho visto sbavare sul mio cuscino, ok? E il mese scorso ti sei preso una febbre allucinante perché vai sempre in giro mezzo nudo in casa.   
Gocciolavi muco ovunque.  
Mi dici cosa cambia se ti vedo ora?"   
"Sei uno scemo! Non c'entra niente, questa è una cosa diversa. E poi sono nudo, ok? Vai ad aspettarmi in salotto."

Sente Alex sospirare un  _ok_  vago, e i suoi passi rimbombare sul pavimento.   
Così si leva velocemente la maschera, attento a staccare ogni strascico di essa, si sciacqua bene, viso e collo, e prende spazzola e phon per i capelli.

 _Ok_.   
Ce la può fare.  
  
  


 

 

 

Alex non è andato in salotto.  
Sta gironzolando per la stanza di Genn, passa le dita sulle lenzuola in disuso perfettamente piegate, sfiora il comodino con qualche libro leggermente impolverato, c'è una poltroncina con un lettore di vinili sistemato in una valigetta rosa portatile, il fedele baule bianco sempre ai piedi del letto.

Sfiora piano il tessuto della camicia lunga appesa all'anta del guardaroba e sospira.

 _Genn sarà stupendo._  
E lui non vede l'ora di vederlo.

Volta la testa quando sente il rumore della porta del bagno.

Vede Genn fare un passo in avanti e stiracchiarsi.  
Il capelli chiari gli scivolano in avanti come fili di seta dorati, ha le braccia pallide tirate, il profilo dello stomaco e delle gambe in mostra.

Lo vede voltarsi sorridente prima di bloccarsi.  
"Alex..."  
Il sorriso gli si spegne ed è un  _lampo_.  
Genn si richiude nel bagno lasciandolo pietrificato.  


 

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio si riscuote, raggiunge la porta del bagno e bussa piano.  
"Genn, scusa se sono rimasto qui, ma davvero non ti devi imbarazzare... non è la prima volta che vedo un corpo nudo, eh? Avevi anche gli slip, e non ti ho fissato, te lo giuro, puoi stare tranquillo."

"Alex..."   
La voce di Genn gli arriva schermata dallo spesso legno chiaro, ma comunque riesce a sentirla, tremula, insicura.  
"Dimmi..."  
"Ho aspettato così tanto... e volevo... non capisci? Volevo che fosse diverso. Diverso da qualsiasi cosa.   
Non lo so perché.   
Il mio lavoro... è quello che faccio sempre. Mi pagano per quello, e  _anche tu_. Anche tu. Ma non mi hai mai spinto a fare qualcosa che non volevo o non mi sentivo, sei sempre stato diverso.   
E volevo che anche questo... fosse diverso per noi."

" _Lo sarà_. Sarà diverso, vedrai.  
E non ti ho visto. Te lo giuro. Mi ero concentrato sui capelli e le braccia,  _non ti ho visto_."  
"Pensavo avessi capito."  
"Ho capito, Genn.   
Ho capito cosa vuoi fare.   
Va bene, anzi ne sono felice. Sinceramente.  
E non vedo l'ora di vederti con quell'abito bellissimo."  
Le labbra gli si incurvano dolcemente e posa la mano sul legno della porta.

"Ho capito, davvero.   
Adesso vado in salotto e ti aspetto."

Sussurra un'ultima volta  _ti aspetto_ , prima di allontanarsi dalla porta e dirigersi verso il salotto, stavolta per rimanerci finché Genn non sarà pronto.  
Perché è vero che  _ha capito_.

Genn non sta aspettando solo perché lui gli ha chiesto di farlo ieri.

Genn sta aspettando da molto più tempo, perché vuole farlo.   
Vuole davvero  _preservarsi_.  


Fino a stasera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Capirai quando avrai dimenticato quello che capivi prima.  


 

 _Italo Calvino_  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. When your tears roll down your pillow like a river, I'll be there for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All'inferno ho trovato il paradiso.

 

È molto più piccolo e breve dell'inferno.

 

Assomiglia all'angolo di un giardino o un minuto. Ma è tutto.

 

Trionfa silenzioso anche se mostra soltanto un volto incompiuto,

di una bellezza quasi straniera, in esilio.

 

Il paradiso si fa spazio e niente e nessuno riesce a ingabbiarlo.  
  


 

 

 _A. D'Avenia_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si liscia il tessuto della giacca addosso.  
Gli piace il contrasto.

La camicia incredibilmente larga e lunga e la giacca stretta e tagliata ai lati.

Si sente largo e stretto.

Morbido e duro, liscio e ruvido.

Come se potesse respirare, ma lo dovesse fare  _lentamente_.

Come se potesse parlare, ma con contegno.  
Piano, scandendo le parole.  


Sbatte le palpebre e si osserva bene il viso.

Il trucco copre ogni singola imperfezione della sua pelle, ha le palpebre lucide, le ciglia perfettamente piegate, le labbra piene e rosee.  
Ha tenuto il viso quanto più naturale possibile, ma ora non è più smorto.  
È sempre pallido, ma di un pallido naturale, nobiliare, quasi  _regale_.  
Si passa il mignolo sulle labbra e sente il proprio fiato caldo sul polpastrello.

Mancano esattamente due minuti dall'orario originariamente dato per l'appuntamento.  
Sorride consapevole.  
_Lui non è mai in ritardo._

Le scarpe fanno un rumore sordo quando si sposta verso il salotto con un sorriso seducente.  
_Questo è lavoro._  
Non deve dimenticarsene.  
Neanche se si tratta di Alex.  
Sopratutto se si tratta di Alex, anzi, a  _maggior ragione._

Alex che è seduto sulla sua poltrona, lo sguardo leggermente spento puntato fuori dalla sua finestra, il mento sulla mano destra e la sinistra abbandonata in grembo.  
I gomiti spingono decisi sui braccioli e le gambe sono larghe, morbide, quasi a prendere tutto lo spazio possibile.

Alex che ha un profilo perfetto.

E un respiro leggero.

E dei pensieri così pesanti che gli impediscono di tornare alla realtà e che permettono a Genn di osservarlo  _per davvero_.  


È vestito totalmente di nero.

Il tessuto risalta a contrasto del velluto rosso della poltrona, ma la giacca ha degli...  _alamari?_ dorati e... sembra proprio...

"Un Re. Sembri un Re."

Alex si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e si volta.  
Anche lui sembra essere colpito in qualche modo dal suo vestito, nonostante probabilmente lo abbia visto già attaccato all'armadio, forse addosso a una persona fa un effetto diverso.

"Sei bellissimo. E...  _anche tu._  
Anche tu sembri un Re."  


Sa cosa dovrebbe fare.  
Dovrebbe sorridere convinto e affilato, dovrebbe raggiungerlo e lasciargli un bacio profondo, portare le sue mani lungo il suo corpo, farsi toccare, stringere, afferrare, e poi staccarsi.  
_Allontanarsi_.  
Un assaggio con cui l'altro può  _ossessionarsi_  per tutta la serata, pregustando come un lupo affamato il momento in cui lo sbatterà contro una qualsiasi superficie dura.  


Sa cosa dovrebbe fare.

_Invece_

"Non ho... il portamento per sembrare un Re. Tu invece... non ne hai bisogno. Lo sembri naturalmente."

 _Invece_  abbassa lo sguardo, incurva le spalle, sente le guance calde e gli occhi lucidi.

Non gli piace sentirsi così.  
Con Alex sta sbagliando tutto, fin dal primo momento, fin dalla loro prima conversazione.

Ha sempre scacciato ogni estraneo che provasse a disturbarlo durante un evento di lavoro, eppure...

"Magari... più un reuccio. Non ancora Re, ma abbastanza grande, abbastanza maturo e responsabile. Molto, molto vicino. Un paio d'anni e quel reuccio avrà la sua magnifica corona in testa."

Alza la testa solo quando Alex gli prende il viso fra le mani.  
Si è avvicinato piano, calpestando il tappeto persiano e guidandolo nella sua mente con la voce.

"Le corone grandi non farebbero per me."

So ritrova a sorridere un po' triste agli occhi morbidi e scuri di Alex, ma lui continua a tenergli il viso fra le mani e  _allora_...

"No. Avresti una corona leggera, lavorata in foglie d'oro e fiori. Perché la vera forza sta nelle cose  _delicate_."

"E tu? Che corona avresti?"

Chiude gli occhi e abbandona il viso al suo tocco solido la mente vaga al suono della sua voce.

"Forse la mia sarebbe una corona d'oro bianco. Molto simile alla tua, leggera anch'essa. Un Re con una corona pesante ha poca libertà di movimento, quindi è pigro, pesantemente adagiato sul suo trono, e io non vorrei essere così. Vorrei essere un Re  _d'azione_  che è sempre in prima linea in battaglia.   
Un esempio. La mia corona sarebbe leggera come la tua perché dovremmo essere d'esempio entrambi."

"Non credo sarei un buon Re d'azione."

Tiene ferma la mano destra di Alex mentre sfrega il viso, quasi infastidito dalle sue stesse parole.  
_Ma è vero._  
Con il suo fisico e la sua debolezza...   
Non sarebbe un buon Re d'azione.

"Lo saresti invece. L'intero regno sarebbe nelle tue mani. Scarsamente difeso durante la guerra, facile preda di altri attacchi. Ma tu non ti faresti abbattere. Non guarderesti neanche il mio scranno vuoto, insicuro sul da farsi. Offriresti riparo ovunque ai soldati feriti, perfino nelle nostre stanze. Assicureresti la sicurezza dei confini e che il popolo si senta tranquillo. L'azione non è solo quella della battaglia... l'azione è-"

"Mi mancheresti. Terribilmente.   
Ogni giorno. Ogni  _notte_."

Sospira contro il polso di Alex e spinge ancora di più il viso fra le sue mani.

"Anche tu mi mancheresti.   
Durante le notti fredde dei campi di battaglia. Piena di urla di feriti e sangue incrostato sul viso. Quando io vorrei avere solo la tua pelle addosso.  
Mi mancherebbe ogni centimetro del tuo corpo. Ogni respiro delle tue labbra."

Genn si sporge per raggiungere la bocca di Alex.  
Continua a stringere le mani sulle sue, non vuole che lascino il suo viso, neanche adesso.

È un bacio breve.

Perché vuole  _sapere_.

"Che succederebbe poi?"  


"Se io morissi..."

Genn si stacca da lui, improvvisamente inorridito, ma Alex lo tiene fermo, lo sguardo un po' triste.

"Se io morissi in battaglia, cercando di proteggere il regno e  _te_..."

"Chi sarebbe il mio Re allora?   
Chi è il mio Re?"

"Lo sarei sempre io. Ma tu... andresti avanti con la tua vita. Troveresti un nuovo Re che beneficerà il regno e te..."

"No. Tu sei il mio Re. Dopo di te, nessuno.  _Niente_. Solo tu."

La presa di Alex intorno al suo viso viene meno, ma non ha il tempo di sgranare gli occhi destabilizzato, perché Alex lo sta abbracciando.  
Stringe la sua vita e ingabbia un suo braccio, e Genn sente il cuore caldo.

Alza il braccio libero per stringergli le spalle, ed è così bello, la  _visione_  che Alex ha condiviso con lui è così bella e-

"Anche per me. Se io tornassi dopo anni di guerriglia e trovassi il tuo scranno vuoto, il nostro letto freddo, le tue vesti sbiadite...  _anche per me._  
Dopo di te, il nulla."

Alex tiene le labbra ancora poggiate delicatamente sul suo orecchio, così Genn fa altrettanto.

Si solleva sulle punte e raggiunge il suo lobo.  
"Io vorrei solo che non accadesse.   
Che la morte non cogliesse nessuno di noi prematuramente. Vorrei che tu tornassi da me intero. Io ti aspetterei sul nostro letto, le lenzuola già calde e sfatte dal mio corpo. Faremmo l'amore per giorni. E nessuno potrebbe mai più separarci."

Sussulta quando avverte gli occhi farsi umidi, perciò torna sui talloni e spinge il viso contro il petto del moro.

Restano un po' così.  
A respirarsi addosso pesantemente, come se l'immersione l'uno nella mente dell'altro fosse anche fisica e non solo spirituale.   


È Alex che interrompe la stasi.  
Volta il capo per lasciargli un bacio sulla tempia per poi sussurrare: "E pensare che ho una giacca  _Balmain_  di €1.500, non una giacca da Re.   
Anche se secondo me siamo lì."  
Genn gli ride sul collo un po' isterico, prima di scostarsi con gli occhi brillanti.  
"Anche io! Anche io sono in  _Balmain_!"  
"Siamo proprio una coppia di Re allora..."

Genn scuote la testa e davvero, non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
"Non ancora... sono solo un reuccio, e per ora siamo solo fidanzati.   
Manca poco però."  
"E poi celebrazioni per giorni in tutto il regno!"  
Si ritrova a ridere con Alex mentre lo spinge sulla porta d'ingresso.  
"Non ci saranno celebrazioni se facciamo tardi al nostro stesso appuntamento!"  
  


  
Alex sinistra, Genn destra  
_Balmain_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Che cosa pensi?"

Genn davanti a lui sussulta leggermente.  
Lo vede distogliere lo sguardo dal Colosseo, magnifico e così vicino, quasi da toccarlo, per sorridergli.

 

_L'Aroma restaurant_  


 

"Pensavo ai due Re. A quanto erano coraggiosi e perfetti. A quanto si amavano e si curavano l'uno dell'altro.   
Mi piacerebbe essere così, un giorno. Coraggioso."

Lo guarda fisso, lo inchioda con l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, come se volesse comunicare qualcosa di incomunicabile.  
Dura tutto un paio di secondi al massimo, prima che Genn sorrida di nuovo, calmo.

È un cambio incredibilmente repentino, e mentirebbe se dicesse che ormai è abituato.  
Perché  _non lo è._  
Non lo è.

Non è abituato al Genn che parla del suo racconto estemporaneo come se fosse vero, non è abituato al Genn che dopo due secondi parla del cibo e dei vini e della clientela de  _L'Aroma_.

Non è abituato.

Certe volte questo cambio di gesti, mimica, tono di voce, uso delle parole, qualsiasi cosa, lo fa ridere.  
Gli sembra davvero di parlare con tantissimi Genn  _diversi_  ma uniti in un unico corpo.  
Certe altre lo stranisce, gli fa stringere lo stomaco, in un senso di disagio quasi ingiustificato, perché Genn è qui.  
Davanti a lui.  
Che ora ha smesso di parlare a vuoto, ed è tornato a osservare il Colosseo con il viso poggiato al palmo e lo sguardo spento.

_E allora, di nuovo._

"Genn... che cosa pensi?"  


Stavolta Genn non muove un muscolo.   
Rimane in quella posizione e non lo guarda.  
Parla con le dita piegate davanti alla bocca, a confondere le sue parole.

"Penso che è stata una bellissima serata. Ho mangiato benissimo, e mi sono divertito. Penso che non avrò mai più la possibilità di incontrare qualcuno come te.   
E penso che di nuovo, vorrei essere coraggioso come i due Re.   
Che mettono da parte la propria sicurezza per il bene futuro.   
Penso...  _penso_... certe volte penso che quando sono con te sono così me stesso che se qualche volta mi fermo a pensarci, non mi riconosco neanche.   
Non riconosco me stesso _._  
Il me che sta con te.  
Che dovrebbe essere il più puro e vero.   
Ma io non lo riconosco.  
Perché non sono più  _me stesso_  da un po'."

"Pensi molte cose."

Genn drizza la schiena e si batte piano le nocche della sua mano sulle tempie.

"Vero? Sì in effetti penso tante cose, anche se in realtà sono solo una testolina bacata. Uno dei miei primi clienti me lo disse proprio, sai?   
_Ti taglierei la lingua se non pensassi che la potresti usare meglio per succhiarmelo._  Franco. Molto carino lui. E chi se lo scorda il livido sulla mascella che mi ha fatto? Giravo con gli sciarponi in primavera inoltrata!   
Che ridere."

No.  
_Non fa ridere per niente._  
Non fa ridere pensare a un Genn ventiduenne che viene riempito di botte, che parla a macchinetta per la paura, e che viene picchiato anche per quello, non fa ridere pensare al senso di vuoto che quel dolore così forte deve avergli arrecato.

Allunga la mano e raggiunge la sua sul tavolo.

"Genn. Non fa ridere."

Il biondo sgrana gli occhi e inghiotte a vuoto.  
Sente che vuole far scivolare la mano via dalla sua, così la stringe più forte.

"Lo so che non fa ridere.   
Mi dispiace. Con te sto sbagliando tutto, non so davvero come fare.  
Credimi, mi sto impegnando, ma sono confuso e non so cosa dovrei fare, cioè lo so, perché ci sono delle regole, quindi lo so, e il fatto che io le  _ignori_ , mi sconvolge, non è mai successo, io non sono così poco profess-"

"Genn. Non devi preoccuparti di niente. Comportati come ti comporteresti normalmente, come prima."  
"Ma prima eravamo amici..."  
"Siamo ancora amici."  
" _Ma prima_... non eri il mio datore di lavoro."

Abbassa gli occhi insicuro e Alex davvero non sa cosa fare, se non stringere più forte la sua mano sulla tovaglia e parlare.  
"Comportati come ti comporteresti sempre. Come sei tu."  
"Forse è questo il problema. Chi sono io?"

E Alex non vorrebbe.  
Non vorrebbe avere i brividi che gli si arrampicano pesanti sulla schiena, vorrebbe scrollarseli di dosso, cacciare via quel freddo improvviso e stringere Genn col calore del suo corpo.

Invece i brividi li ha.  
E non trattiene ulteriormente la mano di Genn che adesso gli scivola via davvero.  
Non lo rassicura quando lo sente bisbigliare qualcosa sulla  _professionalità_  e sul  _perdono_.  
"Mi mandi in confusione. Stasera ho bevuto due calici di vino. Questo è il  _quanto_  mi mandi in confusione."  
Sgrana gli occhi e stavolta è lui che gli prende la mano.

"Ovviamente non è colpa tua! Ovvio!   
È solo colpa mia, sono io che ho questi problemi, tu sei perfetto, sei-"  
"Genn..."  
"Ti prego, Alex. Sarò bravo. Ti prego..."

Quando si scaccia via una lacrima dagli occhi, anche quello che deve essere del trucco scivola via.

E improvvisamente Genn non gli sembra più triste solo per la paura di essere mandato via.  
Gli sembra triste perché la sua bellissima maschera crolla a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Sei già bravo. Sei bravissimo."  
"Davvero?"  
Qualche lacrima sporadica continua a scendere così come Genn continua a scacciarla con le dita, levando piccole tracce di trucco.  
"Sei bravissimo. E io non ti mando via. Stai tranquillo."  
Gli prende la mano sinistra nella sua destra e si tende per lasciarci un bacio leggero sopra.

Adesso Genn ridacchia, incurante del ristorante quasi pieno, che probabilmente lo ha visto passare da  _triste_  ad  _allegro_  a  _pensieroso_  a  _disperato_  nel giro di un quarto d'ora scarso, e davvero, dopo tutto ciò non si aspettava...  _questo_.  


Non dopo quello che è successo.  


"Ah... Alex..."

Genn lo ha portato nel bagno dei disabili de  _L'Aroma_  e ha cominciato a baciarlo fin da subito, a divorarlo quasi, a volerlo ingurgitare, come se la cena non fosse stata abbastanza.

E Alex ha la testa che gli scoppia di pensieri, ma con le mani di Genn nei pantaloni  _ha difficoltà..._

"Alex..."

... _a pensare lucidamente_ , anche se sa una cosa.

"Ti prego, te lo voglio succhiare, ti prego ti prego."

Non possono fare niente  _qui._

"No."

Genn si stacca da lui con gli occhi sgranati e un sincero terrore scritto ovunque sul suo volto.

"Come no, come...  _no?_  Ti prego, avevi detto oggi, avevi detto-"

"Ho detto che dovevi aspettare.   
E lo stavi facendo."  
Non sa con quale forza riesce a far scivolare le dita di Genn dal suo membro teso, riallacciarsi i pantaloni stretti lo fa boccheggiare un attimo.  
"Non possiamo fare le cose in un bagno pubblico, lo capisci?"

Genn annuisce ancora poco lucido, ma aspetta lo stesso che Alex si sia sistemato prima di aprire la porta.

"Finalmente! Mi sembra di aver aspettato un eternità!"

Se non ride per l'accento trentino del signore con le stampelle di fronte a loro, non ride più, perciò ridacchia, per l'accento del signore disabile che aspettava un'eternità, per la situazione, ride perché stringe la mano di Genn quando vanno insieme a pagare, non lascia che si allontani come al solito.  
Lo vuole vicino anche in un momento così  _infimo_  della serata.   
_Il pagamento dei servizi offerti._

Genn tiene lo sguardo basso, si morde il labbro, e quando riprende la carta di credito, Alex lo tocca.

Gli sfiora il lato del naso con le stesse dita che hanno usato la carta e maneggiato il denaro.   
Con le stesse dita che erano nella sua bocca fino a qualche minuto fa.  
Genn sussulta, si vede che vorrebbe scostarsi, ma non lo fa.  
Forse perché anche lui  _ha capito_.

Non avrebbe motivo di scostarsi, perché è quello che lui  _fa_.   
Vende compagnia e sesso, questo.  
Non c'è vergogna nei soldi, se c'è davvero qualche possibilità che facciano la felicità.  


E quando raggiungono il parcheggio del ristorante Alex pensa che è inutile che la società continui a propinare storie umane in cui la persona media vive bene anche senza avere molto denaro.  
Perché non vivi bene, sopravvivi.   
Inserisce la retro alla  _Mustang_  nera e si volta alla sua destra.

_I soldi fanno la felicità._

Se non fosse stato per il suo lavoro non sarebbe andato a quel party di beneficienza con i gemelli viola.  
Non ci sarebbe andato  _affatto_.  
Sarebbe stato da qualche parte ad arrabattarsi per sopravvivere e non lo avrebbe mai incontrato.

I soldi fanno la felicità.

 

Senza di loro non avrebbe Genn.  
_Qui_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Sente rimbombare le tempie come nella cassa di un tamburo.

Si sono spogliati dei loro  _vestiti regali_  e li hanno lasciati cadere lungo il corridoio come se fossero niente, i respiri corti e la frenesia nelle mani.

Stringe le spalle di Alex perché è buio e vorrebbe accendere una luce, una piccola anche.

Perché questa è la prima volta che va a letto con un cliente e c'è una  _procedura_.  
Un suo schema mentale che deve seguire.

Ma Alex continua a stringergli le cosce, mordergli il collo, spingere i fianchi contro i suoi.

Non riesce ad articolare una parola.

Sta sbagliando tutto.  
_Di nuovo_.  


Sente gli slip bagnati, ma non li vuole togliere, non così.  
_Vuole davvero_...   
Davvero...  
Che Alex  _lo veda_.

Spalanca gli occhi e tutto gli sembra chiaro.  
_Ecco_.  
Sì.  
La luce serve per quello, non per decifrare le espressioni di Alex durante il sesso.   
Non per vedere cosa gli piace e cosa no, non per usare ogni sua singola debolezza a letto come leva per ottenere ciò che gli serve.

 _No Genn, no._  
Ti ricordi? Volevi così tanto che Alex ti vedesse stasera. Ora fallo.  _Chiediglielo_.

"Alex... accendiamo una luce..."

La voce gli esce gracchiante, irriconoscibile quasi, ma chiude la mente, non vuole sapere se ad Alex faccia piacere sentirlo già così spezzato o no, non vuole preoccuparsi.

"Hai ragione. Questa è la prima volta che ti vedo."

Il tono di Alex invece è chiaro come sempre, non un'increspatura nel miele colato che è la sua voce, eppure quando si sposta da lui leggermente per accendere l'abat-jour, Genn lo sente di nuovo contro di sé e sibila.  
Alex è durissimo.  
In uno sprazzo di lucidità pensa che sarà terribile averlo dentro di sé, e ancora una volta sente la saliva della bocca aumentare al solo pensiero.

La luce è fioca, ma lo acceca comunque.

O almeno, è quello che si ripete, mentre continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

Adesso che Alex può vedere il suo petto nudo e le sue braccia magre,  _non sa._  
Se ad Alex possa piacere il suo corpo.  
Non si è mai interrogato troppo, ai clienti è sempre piaciuto, col suo fisico da snello, leggero, da twink, anche femminile.  
Hanno sempre giocato col suo corpo, con travestimenti di ogni tipo, ma  _non sa..._ Alex potrebbe non...  _apprezzarlo_?

"Li apri gli occhi, Genn?"

Sente le dita dell'altro sulle palpebre, ma gli ferma i polsi.  
Decide comunque di aprire gli occhi solo dopo qualche secondo, non capisce il perché di tanta ansia, non lo sa...

"Sei molto bello. Non hai motivo di fare quella faccia."

_Quale faccia?_

"Quella. Come se fossi stupito e confuso. Non ne hai motivo."

Alex continua a tenere il tono di voce fermo e il sorriso mesto.  
Come se non fosse appena successo nulla. Come se non gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero.  
Forse in questo momento il più imperscrutabile dei due è proprio lui.

"Smettila di pensare. Voglio che ti concentri su di me. Su quello che faccio. E su di te. Su quello che senti."

"Su di noi."  
Ancora una volta la sua voce è roca ma non se ne cura, perché Alex gli passa le mani sul petto, leggere e incredibilmente piacevoli e forse...  
Forse riesce a fare come Alex gli ha ordinato.  
_Perché è un ordine, vero?_  
Gli ordini al letto vanno seguiti.  
Perciò si concentra.  
Sui polpastrelli di Alex che ora gli sfiorano le cosce, nella parte più delicata che gli mette i brividi, così leggere...

"Mi piace vederti così... liscio e morbido... è strano, ma è bello poter sentire la tua pelle così."

Ad Alex piace che lui sia depilato totalmente. Deve tornare da Mirtilla al più presto, così-  _no un attimo_.  
Niente appunti, niente pensieri, Alex ha detto...

"Rimani concentrato, Genn."

Ecco sì,  _concentrato_.

Socchiude gli occhi e lascia che Alex gli apra di più le gambe, tocchi il tessuto morbido dei suoi slip chiari, lo sposti lentamente, e Genn quasi non si accorge di star assecondando ogni movimento, di aver sollevato i fianchi e di aver lasciato che Alex gli facesse scivolare via l'intimo.

Se ne accorge dopo, quando i movimenti di Alex si fermano e Genn si ritrova e inghiottire a vuoto.  
_Ecco_.  
Adesso Alex l'ha visto. Ha visto quasi ogni parte di lui, se  _solo_ -

Sente l'aria mancargli quando Alex gli porta le gambe quasi al petto e le tiene così, con un braccio mentre sfiora coi polpastrelli la sua apertura.

Si stringe le cosce contro il busto per aiutare Alex a tenergliele così, e permettergli di continuare la scoperta minuziosa, quasi scientifica del suo corpo.  
Tiene gli occhi al soffitto e le labbra chiuse.  
Non digrigna i denti come vorrebbe fare, quando Alex spinge l'indice dentro di lui. Lo fa piano, ma è a secco, senza saliva o lubrificante o olio,  _niente_ , e fa un po'... non male, fastidio?  _Sì ecco._    
Fastidio.

Ma non si muove.   
Cerca di rilassarsi, ma i suoi muscoli sono tesi e si richiudono come una morsa intorno alla falange di Alex.  
Quando sfila l'indice e gli lascia libere le gambe, Genn sospira e le rilassa sul materasso insieme alle braccia.

"Quindi è vero che non hai fatto niente. Neanche vibratori, niente?"  
Genn continua a guardare il soffitto, ma risponde sinceramente.  
"I vibratori, all'inizio.  
Pensavo che volessi fare sesso fin da subito o comunque dopo poco.  
Cercavo di tenermi abbastanza largo, nel caso. Ma non succedeva, e quando ho capito che non sarebbe successo in tempi brevi non li ho più usati. Solo... solo le dita, per venire più in fretta.  
O per... - inghiotte a vuoto ma non distoglie lo sguardo dal bianco dell'intonaco - o perché ti pensavo.   
Ti immaginavo. Immaginavo...  _questo_."

Le braccia di Alex lo ingabbiano quando si spinge sopra di lui.  
Si sporge fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio, bagna il padiglione con la lingua, gli prende il lobo fra i denti.  
"Cosa immaginavi? Dimmelo."

Genn gli stringe gli avambracci e chiude gli occhi.  
Sente la durezza di Alex ancora coperta dagli slip, spingere contro la pelle nuda delle sue natiche, solleva un po' la gambe e sussulta.

"Immaginavo... che sarebbe stato difficile perché sei... molto grande ecco. E... che mi avresti preparato tanto. Per non farmi male. E che... mi avrebbe fatto male lo stesso perché io ho aspettato. Mi sono preservato per te.   
Però... sarebbe stato tanto, troppo.  
Sentirti dentro... mi sarebbe mancato il respiro. E non avrei pensato a niente, a nessun altro. Mi sarei dimenticato tutto il mio passato. Saresti stato come il mio primo.  _Il mio primo_... amore."

Riapre gli occhi di colpo, quando sente le labbra di Alex sul petto.  
Lo ha baciato all'altezza del cuore, e ora respira contro la pelle tesa del torace, come se potesse raggiungerlo.

 _Il suo cuore_.

Sente gli occhi farglisi umidi, ha incredibilmente caldo e il respiro affannoso.  
Vorrebbe così tanto che Alex lo raggiungesse.  
Che ci fossero solo ossa e carne a separarlo da quell'organo vitale.  
Ma ci sono sbarre di acciaio scuro e freddo. Lamiere, lastre di ferro, cemento armato, e il suo cuore...

Volta la testa e lascia un bacio sul polso di Alex.

Il suo cuore batte a vuoto in una discarica di ferro.

"Stai con me."

La voce del moro rimbomba nella stanza vuota e Genn si ritrova ad annuire quando Alex gli prende il viso fra le mani.  
"Dobbiamo farlo insieme. Devi stare con me, devi concentrarti. Se mi lasci da solo non faccio niente."  
"Abbiamo aspettato così tanto..."  
"Te la senti?"  
"Sì. Ti voglio tantissimo."  
"Ok allora."

Alex si allontana da lui, per sfilarsi gli slip. Si sposta affianco a lui contro la testata del letto e gli fa segno di alzarsi.  
Genn si sente come in una bolla di tristezza immotivata, ha un peso sullo stomaco, quando si mette a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Alex.  


Non è come lo immaginava.  


Le dita di Alex frugano dentro il suo corpo umide di lubrificante, ma sono veloci, impazienti, scavano come se stessero cercando spasmodicamente l'oro che risolva tutti i loro problemi.

Quando Alex piega le sue quattro dita dentro di lui,  _l'oro arriva._  
"Ah... Alex Alex... ti prego..."  
Sussulta di nuovo quando lo sente colpire la sua prostata, ancora e ancora e ancora, ha il respiro spezzato, non fa altro che stringere le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e sperare di resistere.

Il quinto dito lo ammutolisce.  
Non riesce a emettere un suono, non ora che si sente pieno fino a scoppiare, gli occhi spalancati e le braccia abbandonate pesantemente sulle spalle di Alex.

Alex che continua imperterrito a toccarlo, a muovere le dita, a riempirlo.

"Genn, respira. Devi respirare."

Si accorge solo quando Alex gli posa una mano sulla schiena che ha smesso di farlo.  
Così  _respira_.

Respira.

Respira.  


Le dita di Alex scivolano fuori di lui e Alex gli fa segno di sdraiarsi sul cuscino.

Sente il corpo pesante, intorpidito, ma respira, si forza, le lamiere che circondano il suo cuore sembrano rimbombare al suono dei suoi respiri.

Alex gli ha chiesto di rimanere con lui, di essere presente anche con la mente oltre che col corpo, ma lui non sente neanche il suo corpo.  
Lascia che Alex gli pieghi le cosce e si posizioni contro di lui.  
Spera con tutto il cuore che abbia messo un preservativo.  
Non ha più il tempo di pensarci, non ora che sente la testa scoppiare.

Non ha urlato.

No.

Quando Alex è entrato dentro di lui, non ha urlato.

Perché non lo sentiva neanche il suo corpo.

La mente assente e i capelli inzuppati delle sue lacrime.

_Non ha urlato._

Ha solo pianto silenziosamente.

Perché non è come lo aveva immaginato.

La luce dell'abat-jour è troppo fioca, la stanza di Alex è troppo spoglia e sa di chiuso, non ci sono petali di rosa sul letto, non sta indossando della lingerie di pizzo bianco, non ci sono fiori e candele profumate.  
È tutto sbagliato.  
_E lui_...  
Sente Alex ansimarli sul collo, ed è tutto...  _tutto sbagliato_.  
Dov'è il rosa?  
Dov'è il suo primo amore che lo coccola e lo bacia con dolcezza, dov'è...  
_Alex...?_  


_Alex dove sei?_

Stai con me.

Ti prego.  


"Alex..."

Quello che esce dalla sua bocca è un gorgoglio indistinto, ma basta.

 _Basta_.

Il moro si ferma e finalmente finalmente lo guarda.

"Genn..."

Probabilmente deve avere un aspetto pietoso, le lacrime bollenti gli scivolano sul viso e sui capelli e Genn sospira.

"Pensavo lo volessi anche tu... che succede? Dimmi."

"Alex... stai con me."

Allunga la mano alla cieca, ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco, ma raggiunge comunque le labbra di Alex con le dita.  
"Fai piano, sì?"

Il respiro caldo del moro gli si infrange sulle dita, lui annuisce e gli bacia i polpastrelli, prima che Genn faccia scivolare via la mano, abbandonandola sul materasso, inerte.  


È così che si sente.

Inerte e vuoto.

Perché Alex non è diverso dagli altri.

È un cliente, come tutti gli altri e si comporta come tale.  
Insegue il suo piacere non quello di Genn. Com'è giusto che sia. Come  _deve essere._ Forse... gli vuole un po' bene? Ma è tutto lì.  
Non lo ama.  
_Come potrebbe?_  
Nessuno lo ha amato mai veramente.

Gli viene quasi da ridere.

Lui che vende bugie per vivere, crede agli occhi, alla voce e alle carezze di un uomo.  
Un uomo che ora spinge dentro di lui e lui non sente niente.  
Non prova piacere o aspettativa per il culmine. Non prova dolcezza, calore, felicità, amore.  
Guarda il suo fido soffitto bianco.  
E con tutto il cuore vorrebbe sbagliarsi.

Vorrebbe che Alex fosse diverso.  
Il suo primo amore.  
Il suo Re.

Non si accorge che il moro ha smesso di spingere e si è allontanato.  
Non si accorge che si alza, si sfila il preservativo con gesti secchi e comincia ad accarezzarsi finché non viene.  
Non se ne accorge.

Non finché Alex non lo bacia.

Leggero, quasi  _dolce_.

E lo bagna, con le sue lacrime.

Solo allora se ne accorge.

Con estrema fatica allunga una mano e gli accarezza la guancia.  
Sente il braccio tirare esausto, ma lui la tiene lì.   
Non usa le dita per asciugare le lacrime del moro, lascia che scivolino sul suo dorso, finché non ce la fa davvero più.

Il braccio gli scivola e chiude gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Quando Alex si sveglia è stranito.

Un senso di angoscia lo coglie e per un attimo ha difficoltà a respirare.

Stringe il lenzuolo ed è allora che capisce il  _perché_.  
Sta dormendo largo sul materasso.

Le gambe larghe, le braccia distese, a occupare tutto lo spazio possibile.

È stranito perché non assume questa posizione da quattro mesi.  
È la posizione di chi non ha nessuno nel proprio letto.

Ma lui ha  _qualcuno_.

Si tira su a fatica e cerca il corpo di Genn.  
Sente le membra pesanti, ma volta il capo e lo vede.

È rannicchiato sotto le coperte, all'angolo del materasso.  
Sembra sul punto di cadere, nella smania di occupare quanto meno spazio possibile.

Reprime il bisogno di allungare la mano e accarezzargli la testa, di tirarselo addosso, stringerlo.  
Soffoca la voglia di scusarsi, di piangere, e di stringerlo di nuovo.

Volta la testa e osserva il vuoto davanti a sé.

_Dev'essere molto presto._

E non sa quanto tempo è rimasto così.

Però sa che alle prime luci dell'alba anche Genn si sveglia.  
Lo sente muoversi, tirarsi su, trascinarsi sul letto, colmando la distanza che li separa.  


Genn lo stringe.  
Deve aver pianto nel sonno, ha le guance appiccicose, ma adesso che abbraccia Alex con tutte le forze che ha, non si stupisce se gli occhi gli si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime.

_Non si stupisce._

Quello di cui si stupisce, sono le braccia di Alex, intorno a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La seconda volta che hanno provato a fare sesso è andata altrettanto male.

 _Altrettanto_ \- click! - _male._

Prende un sorso della lattina di  _Pepsi_  appena aperta e si gira verso Genn.

È seduto su un plaid per terra, sta giocando da più di un'ora da solo a dama, sulla scacchiera dipinta del suo tavolino da caffè.

Il rumore delle pedine che si muovono veloci per conquistare terreno è l'unico che sente, oltre il temporale fuori.

Fa il giro del divano e ci si siede sopra, Genn non sembra voler aprire bocca e neanche Alex ne ha voglia, sinceramente.

Stende il collo sullo schienale e sospira.  


La seconda volta è andata altrettanto male.  


Lo hanno fatto proprio sul divano.  
Genn si era avvicinato in accappatoio mentre lui era seduto con una rivista in mano, e gli si è messo a cavalcioni, così.  
Ha cominciato a baciarlo, a toccarlo, gli ha lasciato gli occhiali addosso, anche se erano scomodissimi e non riusciva ad assecondarlo per bene.  
Gli ha lasciato anche la camicia, ha solo sbottonato i pantaloni, e  _non smetteva_... di guardarlo, così attento, così concentrato.

Gli diceva di tutto, di quanto lo volesse  _dentro_ , di quanto lo pensava mentre si toccava nella vasca da bagno, di quanto volesse soffocare col suo cazzo, che era  _una troia solo per lui_  e Alex non avrebbe voluto eccitarsi.  
Perché era chiaro che qualcosa non andava, ma le mani di Genn lo accarezzavano veloci e attente, il profumo del bagno schiuma lo intossicava e quando Genn gli ha indirizzato le dita verso la sua apertura, era così  _largo_  e  _umido_.  
È riuscito a mettergli facilmente tre dita dentro.

Ma poi Genn gli ha morso il collo e lo ha chiamato  _daddy_.

Cazzo.

Non si è mai allontanato così velocemente da qualcuno.

Si è chiuso in camera con le mani sporche, i pantaloni slacciati e una vergognosa erezione insoddisfatta.  


Ha ignorato le urla di Genn per un'ora.

Ha ignorato il suo pianto per due.

Ha ignorato le sue parole lamentose, sprezzanti, odiose, malate, ciniche, deboli, tristi, serie, lacerate, solitarie così terribilmente piene di dolore.  
_Un dolore acuto e assurdo._

Che nessuno dovrebbe mai provare nella vita.

Men che meno Genn.  


Quando ha aperto la porta l'ha trovato rannicchiato su se stesso.  
Tremava perché l'accappatoio umido gli si era asciugato addosso, o forse tremava perché un altro muro era crollato.

Lo ha preso in braccio e lo ha portato a letto.  
Lo ha spogliato, gli ha messo un pigiama caldo, lo ha coperto bene e lo ha lasciato riposare.

Quando si è svegliato dopo qualche ora erano le tre di notte.

E Alex era sveglio.

Perché dovevano parlare, assolutamente.

Gli ha detto che doveva smetterla di recitare in continuazione.  
Che non si accontentava di due frasette pseudo sexy e provocazioni.  
Che non avrebbero  _funzionato_ , non con lui.

Che rivuole il Genn vero, quello che mangerebbe _Chupa-Chups_  fino a scoppiare e ha un armadio pieno di vestiti coi fenicotteri.

Che parla mentre mangia e che cucina le cose più buone del mondo con pochi ingredienti.

_Rivuole il Genn che gli sfiorava la mano prima di lasciarlo._

E che se ha intenzione di continuare con questa farsa può anche andarsene, prendere le sue cose e lasciare subito il suo appartamento, contratto chiuso, senza ripensamenti.  


Genn ha solo annuito.

Hanno passato la notte abbracciati, però Alex non ha dormito.   
Un terrore sordo lo attanagliava,  _e se Genn avesse deciso di mollare?_  Troppo occupato a mandare avanti la sua sceneggiata, impegnato a tener su il  _teatro che è la sua vita ora_ , per non rendersi conto della vuotezza di essa.

Quindi non ha dormito.

Ed è andato al lavoro distrutto.

Era assente e scostante,  _eppure_.

La giornata è passata.

E quando è tornato a casa le luci erano accese.

C'era un buon profumo di sugo e basilico, i fornelli erano occupati dalle pentole e Genn aveva un cerchietto rosa a tenergli indietro i capelli.

Quando si è girato gli ha sorriso, un po' tremulo.

Si è levato i guanti da cucina e lo ha abbracciato, fortissimo.

Ha lasciato che Alex gli prendesse il viso fra le mani, che lo guardasse negli occhi rossi e umidi, che accarezzasse le guance appiccicose di lacrime vecchie.  


Adesso...  


_Uhm_.

Sono in una situazione strana.

Tira su la testa e prende un altro sorso di  _Pepsi_.

"Chi vince?"

_Sono in una situazione di..._

"Stallo. Di nuovo."

Ridacchia quando poggia la lattina fra le poche pedine rimaste.

"Stai giocando contro te stesso. È chiaro che vai sempre in stallo."

Genn raccoglie le pedine nel sacchetto prima di spostare il plaid e stendersi sul pavimento accanto a lui, nello spazio libero fra il tavolino e il divano.

"Capisci tante cose giocando contro te stesso."

Si stende anche Alex sul divano, ed è come se fossero stesi insieme, ma su due piani diversi e separati.  
Forse paralleli,  _irraggiungibili_.

"Che cosa hai capito?"

Due mondi che si sono sfiorati solo per qualche miliardo di anni luce, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente, rimanendo comunque  _bui_ , comunque  _vuoti_.  


"Ho capito che tutta la mia vita è uno stallo. Perché non sono abbastanza coraggioso e lungimirante per inseguire la dama per tutta la scacchiera, finché non me la mangio."  


 

 _Comunque soli._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

È domenica.

Sembra il culmine di una settimana infinita.

Dev'essere presto, ma non troppo.  
_Forse le nove?_  
Non c'è fretta.  
La domenica è sempre pigra.

Reprime un brivido e cerca di tenere gli occhi serrati.

Genn gli sta sfiorando il viso delicatamente da un bel po'.

È la terza volta che gli passa l'indice sulle labbra.  
La mano sulla guancia,  _ancora_... l'indice lungo la fronte e il naso,  _di nuovo._  
Su e giù, delicatissimo.  
Se stesse dormendo non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno.  
Ma non dorme.  
_E se ne accorge_.

Così come si accorge di Genn che si sporge fino a sfiorare le labbra con le sue il naso schiacciato contro la sua guancia e-

"A- _lex_. Puoi anche aprirli gli occhi adesso."

Genn parla sfiorandogli le labbra a ogni parola, ma lui continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi, anche quando l'altro ridacchia e gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra, dapprima leggero poi più spinto,  _e allora_.

Alex apre gli occhi in tempo per vedere il sogghigno di Genn, prima di richiuderli e ricambiare il bacio.

Genn lo spinge dalle spalle e lo fa stendere, continuando a baciarlo, e non...

"No, Genn, no."

Apre gli occhi e gli stringe i polsi per fermarlo.

"Perché no! Non fai altro che dirmi no! Perché!"

Genn lo guarda con occhi tristi e arrabbiati,  _lo sa_ , questo è l'ennesimo rifiuto ma per quando sia difficile...  
"Io non ti conosco. Non so niente di te. Continuo a non sapere niente. E anche se lo so che ti stai sforzando e li vedo i progressi, Gè,  _li vedo..._ siamo ancora due sconosciuti dopo tutto questo tempo.   
Lo capisci?"

Genn strattona i polsi e si solleva da lui, mettendosi seduto all'angolo del letto.  
"Gli altri mi avrebbero scopato senza fare domande o discorsi del cazzo di prima mattina.   
Lo sai vero?"

Si solleva anche lui, e poggia la schiena contro la testata.

"Lo so. Ma io non sono  _gli altri_."

Genn guarda il muro oltre la sua testa e fa schioccare la lingua.

"Fottuti discorsi filosofici.   
Non potevi essere il tipico uomo giù la lingua e su il cazzo?  
Così mi rendi le cose difficili."

Alex scoppia a ridere e finalmente Genn lo guarda e sorride.  
"Che c'è?"

" _Giù la lingua e su il cazzo_? Ma da dove esce? Dai vicoli del borgo?"

"Non lo so, me la sono inventata adesso. E te l'ho detto, non ci vado a battere in strada.   
Non sono una puttana.  
Fanculo, mi hai rovinato il mood."

Fa per scendere dal letto stizzito ma Alex lo ferma per un braccio.  
"No, Gè lo so, scusami è stata una battuta stupida. Stai qui."  
Lo fa sedere di nuovo, e gli prende il viso fra le mani.

Stavolta il bacio lo comincia lui, ma Genn lo segue a ruota, le sue labbra sono morbide e gonfie, e la sua bocca è  _calda_...  
Lo spinge steso sul materasso per aver un migliore accesso oltre i denti di Genn, la sua lingua si scontra con la propria e Genn mugola.

"Che hai detto?"  
"Ho detto...- Genn si scosta i capelli chiari dal viso scocciato e un po' rosso in viso - che sarebbe così bello scopare. Non sarebbe bello? Sì che lo sarebbe."

"Genn..."

" _Infatti!_  Oggi vieni a casa mia.   
Ti faccio vedere i miei armadi."

Si solleva in ginocchio e aspetta che lo faccia anche Genn di fronte a lui.  
"Lo sai che amo i tuoi vestiti, ma non capisco cos-"  
"Guardare il guardaroba di qualcuno è un po' come guardargli dentro.   
Non li ha mai visti nessuno.   
Gli armadi.  _Tutti_. Anche l'armadio per il lavoro. Li aprirò per te."

Genn lo guarda serio, e in un qualche modo strambo e contorto forse intende che vuole mostrargli  _una parte di sé?_ Forse la più pesante e oscura del suo essere, passato e presente, che nessuno ha potuto guardare da vicino finora.  
Il cuore gli batte un po' più velocemente quando annuisce, e-

"E poi scopiamo."

Si spalma una mano sulla faccia e sbuffa, mentre Genn ha un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato.

"Gè."  
"Scusami se cerco di recuperare la nostra disastrosa vita sessuale, mi sento personalmente ferito nell'orgoglio, quando mai s'è visto un cliente che non mi voglia scopare, dai!"

"La recuperiamo, la recuperiamo. Quando saremo pronti."  
"E quando! Quando quando  _quando_!"

Ride di nuovo di fronte al broncio del biondo, e si sporge per baciargli una guancia.

"La recuperiamo... quando saremo  _pronti_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Questa potrebbe essere la cazzata del secolo.  
Per davvero, eh.

Sta guardando negli occhi Alex da diversi minuti, ma lui continua a essere convinto e concentrato.

Potrebbe essere la cazzata del secolo.  
Ma ultimamente ne sta combinando una dopo l'altra con Alex e  _davvero_ , deve fare qualcosa per rimediare.

 _Gli armadi._  
Lì per lì non gli era venuto nient'altro in mente.  
Perché insomma, è vero, spulciando l'armadio di una persona si capiscono tante cose, e cioè vuole anche smentire una cosa che ha detto Alex quella sera orribile,  _lui_ -

"Io non ho mezzo armadio pieno di cose coi fenicotteri. Solo qualcosa.   
Un paio di capi d'abbigliamento e qualcosa di design, sai? Una lampada e una tazza e delle lucine... non mezzo armadio. Non prendermi per un maniaco dei fenicotteri."

Alex annuisce sempre serio, ma continua a stare di fronte a lui, senza dire una parola.

"E non fare facce strane se ho un intero armadio dedicato al tessuto jeans.   
E ti avverto, il colore rosa è proporzionato al nero, quindi è  _tanto_."

Alex annuisce di nuovo e Genn sospira, portandosi indietro il ciuffo.

"Ti prego non mi giudicare troppo male. Non troppo beh,  _duramente_."

Non aspetta il solito annuire silenzioso dell'altro, lo aggira e attraversa la cucina.   
Sente Alex seguirlo, e senza pensarci troppo lo porta nella sua camera.

"L'armadio nella camera per gli ospiti è solo per i cappotti, non c'è altro, te lo evito. Questo è il più grande e contiene tantissime cose...   
Possiamo anche smontarlo, sai?  
Cioè, lo facciamo  _saltare in aria._  
Nel senso che usciamo tutto e ricopriamo ogni superficie disponibile di vestiti.  
Lo faccio qualche volta, è liberatorio."

Sbatte le palpebre quando si accorge di star giochicchiando nervosamente con la manica di una camicia appesa ordinatamente nel guardaroba.  
Mette le mani dietro la schiena e le stringe fra loro.

 _Questo_  
_nervosismo_  
_è_  
_immotivato._

"Uhm... non c'è bisogno che lo facciamo  _saltare in aria_. Mi piace che sia tutto così, ordinato per colore..."  
"Ora è per nuance, l'ultima volta che ho buttato giù l'armadio erano ordinate per taglie, e la volta prima per brand.   
E anche... per stagione? Una volta li ho ordinati per fantasia, ma era davvero un macello, ora sono più di quattro mesi che non lo faccio, ho passato davvero poco tempo a casa..."

Si morde la lingua e continua a tenere lo sguardo sugli anfibi.   
Sente Alex spostare grucce, sollevare vestiti impilati, aprire cassetti, spostarsi più all'interno dell'armadio ed emettere un  _oh_  quando le luci interne si accendono in automatico.

"Ho trovato le lucine a forma di fenicotteri."  
Alza lo sguardo verso di lui quando lo sente ridacchiare, ma non sembra giudicarlo, e non sembra neanche giudicare il tank top che tiene sollevato per la gruccia, anche se...  
" _I love to make boys cry_?   
Questa te la metti seduta stante."  
"Mannò dai, perché me lo devi far fare?"  
"Perché no? È divertente! Ora, con cosa potrebbe andare questo? Dimmi, non sono più abituato a cose così..."

 _Uhm_...

Entra nell'armadio con lui e comincia a rovistare fra i pantaloni, finché non tocca qualcosa di-  
"Pelle! La pelle va bene. Anche qualche altro tessuto tecnico, ma questa va bene. È  _eco_ , non fare quella faccia.   
Al massimo spello le persone, non gli animali."   
Alex ridacchia e lo spinge per i fianchi fuori dall'armadio.

"Tu inizia a metterlo e io cerco qualcos'altro."  
"Come quando faccio io shopping per te e ti scelgo le cose?"  
"Esatto. Solo che grazie al cielo non devi  _uscire così_."  
"Hey! Guarda che sto benissimo così! Non iniziare a dirmi come mi devo vestire che ti mollo seduta stante!"

Guarda il moro sorridere e fargli segno con le mani, come a dire:  _vediamo!_ così posa i vestiti sul letto e calcia via gli anfibi. Fa scivolare giù gli shorts e si sfila il maglione.  
Cerca di rivestirsi il più velocemente possibile, sa di essere molto dimagrito ultimamente, ed è giorno, la luce del sole entra forte oltre le tende bianche, non vuole stare troppo scoperto.

Il tank top infatti gli va largo sulle spalle, il pantalone cade sulla vita.  
Sono vestiti che non mette da un po' ed è strano adesso, vedersi, con lo stomaco scoperto del tutto e una scritta che non lo rispecchia più.

_I love to make boys cry._

È vero.  
_Era_.  
Gli piaceva vedere i clienti quasi singhiozzare durante un orgasmo, o al pensiero di diversi separare dopo intere settimane insieme.  
Gli piaceva anche far piangere i ragazzi che frequentava.  
_Prima_.  
Sedurli, farli impazzire, diventare il pensiero che li  _ossessiona_  e poi...

Mollarli sull'asfalto gelido dopo una scopata vuota, con un pugno di fumo in mano e il dolore negli occhi.

 _Adesso_...

Guarda Alex che tiene un piccolo peluche a forma di fenicottero davanti al viso e sorride, mentre accorcia le distanze.  
Allunga le braccia fino a circondare il collo di Alex e lascia che lui gli stringa la vita nuda con le mani gelide, reprime a malapena un brivido, forse per il  _freddo_ , forse per il  _bacio._

Piega un po' la testa, lascia che l'altro gli vezzeggi il labbro superiore,  _così tanto_ , glielo morde, glielo lecca, lo prende fra le sue labbra, lo stringe, lo riscalda. Per poi spostarsi e baciargli una guancia.  
Sente il peluche premere contro la schiena ancora una volta prima che Alex faccia qualche passo indietro e lui si ritrovi con le braccia vuote.

Il freddo rimane, stavolta per ragioni  _diverse_ , ma Genn non vuole pensarci troppo, perché Alex lancia il fenicottero sul letto e gli prende la mano.  
Lo indirizza per i fianchi verso lo specchio a figura intera e lo vede sorridere, quando il riflesso comprende tutti e due.

Non riesce a pensare al fatto che il pantalone gli vada largo e che se alzasse la maglietta gli si vedrebbero le costole accennate, pensa alla mano di Alex sul suo stomaco.  
Grande e  _fredda_.  
E pensa che non gli piacerebbe farlo piangere.

"Questa maglietta è divertente, ma non mi rappresenta più."  
"Perché no?"  
Alex lo stringe più forte e poggia tranquillo il mento sulla sua spalla.  
"Perché non mi piacerebbe farti piangere. È l'ultima cosa che vorrei."

Solleva lo sguardo sul loro riflesso e quasi si stupisce di trovarlo sincero.

Beh ma è vero, di cosa si sorprende?  
È vero.  
Non vorrebbe mai e poi mai far piangere Alex.

"Dai, provati un altro outfit, quello che ho tirato fuori. Mi sembra una cosa pseudo BDSM, secondo me hai sbagliato armadio."  


 

 

Da sinistra:  _Malibu_  e  _D-Gnak_  


 

 

Genn mette su un broncio quando capisce di cosa parla Alex.

"È  _D-Gnak_ , non è BDSM. E comunque non me lo metto, non con te che sei lì a prendermi in giro."  
"No dai Gè, non lo faccio! Scusami."  
Se lo tira in un abbraccio scomodo, e comincia a lasciargli piccoli baci sul viso che gli fanno il solletico, così ride e lo spinge via roteando gli occhi.

"Sei il solito scorretto!"  
"Per i baci o per le scuse?"  
Si ritrova a bisbigliare un  _tutte e due le cose_  quando si volta per spogliarsi di nuovo.

Non stanno così bene da un po'.  
Sono successe troppe cose, troppo in fretta.  
Ci sono stati troppi cambiamenti, in loro, nel loro rapporto...  
Il mondo fuori di loro è rimasto lo stesso però.  
Ed è  _strano_  perché a Genn sembra che il suo intero mondo si sia capovolto.  
E lui,  _loro_... stiano facendo di tutto per riassestarsi.

"Mi agganci i bottoni dietro? Sono due, non ci arrivo però."

Sente Alex tirarlo per i ganci delle maniche e fa due passi indietro finché non si scontra col suo petto.  
"Attento."  
È solo un sussurro sul suo collo, ma un brivido gli corre per la nuca, mentre avverte l'altro maneggiare con ganci e bottoni sulla sua vita e stringere.

"Uhm... sono... pronto."

Tiene la testa giù e si fissa i piedi nudi, è strano, perché davvero, non è  _niente di che..._  
Si sta solo provando dei vestiti davanti ad Alex, giusto per farsi due risate e magari inculcargli qualcosa di diverso sulla moda a parte i suoi completi su misura.

Comunque si sente osservato in un modo a cui ancora una volta, non è abituato, perché Alex lo guarda sempre con altri occhi e non sa se si abituerà mai a essere guardato  _così_.  
Con gentilezza e ammirazione e sincera dolcezza, senza secondi fini, perché Alex è questo e Genn gli vuole  _così bene..._

"Non è BDSM, è vero. È bello, invece. Ti sta molto bene."

E quando Alex gli posa una mano sulla guancia, in un gesto così abituale quanto nuovo ogni volta, si sente così  _felice_ , poggia una mano sulla sua e strofina il viso contro il suo palmo e si sente così grato...

_Per questo._

Lascia un bacio veloce sulla mano di Alex e la stringe, mettendola giù.

 _Deve essere sincero_.

"Alex..."

 _Deve mostrarglielo_.

"Devo farti vedere il mio armadio per il lavoro."  


Ha acceso i termosifoni, ma comunque sente un po' freddo.

È stato bello con Alex prima.  
Si stava davvero divertendo.  
Ma c'era questa  _cosa_  nel suo cervello che continuava a spingere...  
Glielo deve far vedere.  
Deve parlargli.   
Vuole così tanto smetterla con le omissioni e le mezze verità e il glissare velocemente sui discorsi scomodi.  
Non con lui, non con Alex.

"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che metà del mio armadio era nero e l'altra metà rosa? Ecco, maggior parte delle cose cose rosa è qui."

Apre l'armadio senza voltarsi, anche se sa che Alex è lì, dietro di lui, attento.

"Nelle due grandi scatole dorate ai lati ci sono i vibratori. Di ogni tipo, dildo, a pile e non, sfere di tutte le misure, piccoli butt plug giusto per la stimolazione della prostata e cose così. Sono davvero tanti.  
In questa scatola con gli unicorni ci sono i butt plug particolari, tipo con l'estremità a forma di coda di animale, come i gatti o i cani o i coniglietti, e roba simile.   
Nella scatola su con gli orsetti ci sono gli accessori tipo i cerchietti, i choker e le maschere o le aggiunte di ogni tipo.   
Nella pochette argentata ci sono tutti i trucchi. È make up specifico, spesso sono cose coi glitter o colori forti o tenui in base all'outfit che impone il gioco di ruolo.   
Devi sapere che è tutto gioco di ruolo, anche se non ho addosso un travestimento particolare, comunque ogni outfit è studiato e pensato per il cliente, anche un tipo di make up quasi invisibile.  
Come vedi appesi su ci sono gli abiti per un roleplay specifico, non solo i classici da scolaretta o infermiera, ma anche cose specifiche, tipo le gonne di tulle o le parrucche che stanno però in un'altra scatola dietro.  
E qui giù c'è la lingerie-"

"Quanta..."

Ferma le mani che corrono frenetiche sulle grucce e tiene gli occhi fermi sulle sue dita.

"È l'unica cosa per il lavoro che mi piace davvero. Infatti la metto qualche volta anche dopo che faccio la doccia. Mi piace la sensazione che mi dà... sulla pelle...  _uhm_ , vabbè. Quella scatola rosa antico invece-"

"Non l'hai mai messa. Con me."

La mano destra di Alex si posa sulla sua e la guida verso un paio di mutandine turchesi con delle perle bianche cucite a formare una piccola onda marina.  
La prendono insieme dall'appendiabiti, Genn sente qualche brivido quando Alex posa il mento sulla sua spalla.

"Queste mi ricordano i tuoi occhi... mettile."

"No,  _non_... uhm..."  
Si muove a disagio, scontrandosi con il petto di Alex, che gli mette di nuovo una mano sullo stomaco e  _spinge_.  
"Rimettiti il maglione di prima allora. Non ti guardo.   
Facciamo come a casa, che giri coi maglioni lunghi e le gambe nude.   
Solo che le metti. E sollevi un po' il maglione. Voglio solo vederti."  
Gli accarezza lo stomaco un'ultima volta prima di allontanarsi.

Genn stringe la gruccia fra le dita e tiene lo sguardo basso quando posa per qualche secondo la mano sinistra sul petto di Alex.  
Non è per passare, perché Alex si è già spostato per fargli spazio, forse perché lo vuole sentire sotto le dita, o perché vuole aggrapparsi a lui.  
Dura poco, prima che stringa la mano a pugno e si sposti verso la camera da letto.  


Cerca di spogliarsi il più velocemente possibile, si rimette il maglione largo che gli arriva poco sotto il sedere e poi si sfila i boxer.  
Le mutandine sono davvero bellissime, con quel ricamo che ricorda il mare e quel colore...  
Spende davvero tantissimo per la roba del lavoro, ma i soldi in lingerie sono i meglio spesi.

Sospira quando sente il tessuto stringergli l'intimità e socchiude gli occhi quando fa scivolare giù il maglione.  
"Puoi... Alè, puoi venire."

Sente le guance calde, e ancora una volta non capisce perché, non si vergogna, non si è mai vergognato di indossarla a casa o al lavoro, anzi, l'ha sempre trovata bella, ed è solo...  _solo Alex._  
Sfrega le gambe fra loro e si tira più in giù il maglione.

"Genn  _puoi_... puoi farmi vedere?"

Allarga le cosce e solleva di poco sopra l'ombelico il lembo del maglione.  
È quasi sicuro di avere il viso in fiamme, ma respira piano e aspetta.  
Quando Alex muove i primi passi verso di lui non ha il coraggio di sollevare la testa, non da solo.

La solleva solo quando Alex gli si avvicina così tanto, il suo calore lo circonda, è quasi felice quando l'altro gli sfila il maglione, si dimentica dell'insicurezza e lascia che Alex lo baci, gli stringa la vita e e poi i glutei, in un massaggio continuo.  
Si ritrova ad ansimare nella sua bocca quando Alex spinge una gamba contro di lui.

Lo stringe più forte sulle spalle, mentre gli succhia la gola e comincia a strusciarsi sulla coscia di Alex.  
Rischia di cadere quando sente l'altro spingerlo all'indietro, ma si stringe a lui e lascia che Alex lo tiri su per le cosce e lo posi delicatamente sul materasso.

"Alex... Alex..."  
Stringe il collo della sua camicia per portarselo più addosso, avere le sue labbra premute forte contro le proprie, il corpo completamente a contatto con quello dell'altro.

Alex si stacca dalle sue labbra con un sospiro, prima di spostarsi sul collo e giù per il petto, leccargli i capezzoli piano.  
Respira a fatica, ha il viso bollente e la pelle sudata, quando sente Alex schioccargli un bacio sull'ombelico spalanca gli occhi.  
Solleva la testa e lo vede abbassargli le mutandine il necessario per liberargli l'erezione.   
"Alè..."

Alex gli sorride, ha la camicia stropicciata e i capelli sono un disastro, ma è comunque stupendo.   
Si lecca un po' le labbra e poi gli prende il membro in bocca con facilità.  
Gli tiene ferma una coscia con la mano, mentre con l'altra regge la base dell'asta e ne lecca la punta, più e  _più_  volte.  
Vorrebbe tenere la testa su per guardarlo, ma un brivido lo scuote ed è costretto a stendersi di nuovo completamente.

La bocca di Alex è bollente e umida, lo avvolge del tutto e succhia, e Genn... vorrebbe avere un cuscino in cui seppellire i suoi gemiti, ma il suo è troppo lontano, e il copriletto è ruvido, gli graffia la schiena e lui continua a sospirare e davvero non sa dove trovi la forza di  _parlare_.

"Alè...  _ah_ , Alè... facciamolo, ti prego, facciamolo."

Le mutandine gli tirano intorno ai fianchi e Alex continua a tenergli sollevata la coscia, succhiando il suo membro più lentamente e a fondo.

"Alè... ti prego... facciamolo..."

Si sente sull'orlo delle lacrime, una sensazione di tristezza gli attanaglia la gola, mentre il piacere gli offusca la mente.  
Viene nella bocca di Alex con un gemito spezzato, le lacrime gli scendono calde dalle guance e si sente galleggiare.

Sente vagamente che le mutandine tornano a stringerlo e sibila per la sensibilità.

 

_Perché? Perché, Alè? Perché non vuoi fare sesso con me?_

 

Si sente stringere, chiude gli occhi quando Alex gli posa le labbra sulle ciglia umide.

 

"Lo faremo."

 

 _E quando? Quando..._  


 

 

 

"Faremo l'amore quando saremo pronti."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se mi stringi così forte,

  
non mi fai male.

 

È quando non lo fai

  
che sento dolore.  


 

 

 _F. Cappelli_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. We don't need much... as long as we're together.

 

 

 

 

 

È la tua voce che mi tranquillizza.

 

È il tuo modo di parlare,  
il tuo modo di chiamarmi,  
quel nomignolo che mi riservi.

 

È che sei tu.

 

E quando si tratta di te,  
io non lo so che mi succede.

 

Per quanto cerchi di trattenermi,  
se si tratta di te, io sono felice.  
  
  


 

 

_Carlos Ruiz Zafón_  
_L'ombra del vento_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Alè._  
  
  


_Alè._  
  
  


_Alè._  
  


"Ohi."

"Alè, devi andare a lavoro..."  
  


Sbatte le palpebre piano.

C'è poca luce nella stanza, ma distingue chiaramente i lineamenti di Genn.

"Ti ho preparato la colazione... ho cucinato i pancake, quelli con le more e il cioccolato. Ce la fai ad alzarti?"

"Con quale Genn sto parlando in questo momento?"

Lo schiaffo sul petto se lo aspettava, così come si aspettava lo  _stronzo_  sibilato.   
E siccome se lo aspettava, era pronto.  
Allunga il braccio e gli blocca il polso.

"Hey. Lo sai che scherzavo."  
"Mi fai arrabbiare."  
"Lo so, scusa."

Alex si mette seduto e apre un po' le gambe per stringere fra le ginocchia Genn, ancora seduto sul pavimento.

"Gè..."

Gli scosta delicatamente la frangia dagli occhi.

"Grazie che mi hai svegliato. Grazie che mi svegli tutti i giorni."

Genn alza un po' il viso e sorride quando Alex gli sfiora le tempie coi polpastrelli.

"E ti ricordo anche che domani partiamo per Milano! Non vedo l'ora."

 _Ah già._  
Milano.

Sono giorni che ne parlavano, ma fra una cosa e l'altra finiva sempre per dimenticarsene.  
Genn gli chiese anche se non gli andava più di vedere Jeremy e conoscere Dan, ma onestamente a lui va ancora.  
Forse non sarà bello come se lo era immaginato, ma ormai si è reso conto che tutto quello che si era immaginato non corrisponderà  _mai_  alla realtà.  
Non con Genn.

"Non ho molte cose adatte a una sfilata di  _Moschino_. Le uniche cose dai colori sgargianti sono quelle che abbiamo comprato insieme e non so..."  
"Non ti preoccupare. - Genn si tira su barcollante e allunga la mano per farsela prendere. - Ci penso io ai vestiti. Ti presto qualcosa, ho tanti vestiti più grandi di taglia."  
Si alza dal letto e segue Genn sbadigliando.

"Niente cose troppo strane. Lo sai che non mi sento a mio agio."  
Si siede mentre vede Genn muoversi velocemente fra gli scomparti della cucina, finché non lo raggiunge con una tazza di cappuccino e un piatto con due pancake.

"Genn... che cos'è?"

"Pancake con la glassa al cioccolato e le more. Te l'ho detto prima."

"Lo vedo. Che cos'è questo?"

Indica vagamente col coltello il disegno fatto con la glassa sopra i pancake.

"Oh, quello! - Genn ridacchia sinceramente felice - È un fenicottero!"

 _Oh_.  
Non sembra un fenicottero.  
Sembra più uno struzzo un po' zoppo.

Sorride comunque e comincia a tagliare i pancake.  
"Hai ragione, sono ancora assonnato.   
È molto bello, grazie."

"Figurati!"

Mette in bocca una forchettata di dolce e guarda il viso di Genn cambiare.

"Hey! Ci possiamo vestire da fenicotteri domani!"

Tossisce forse un po' troppo forte, perché Genn si alza subito preoccupato per dargli dei colpi dietro la schiena.  
Quando si riempie al volo un bicchiere d'acqua e lo trangugia, riesce a mormorare un flebile  _eh?_ che fa solo ridere di più Genn.

"Non da fenicotteri proprio, Alè, che ti credi? Però volevo già mettere una t-shirt  _Flamingo Beach_ , possiamo vestirci coordinati! Troverò qualcosa di carino per te, non ti fidi?"  
Sorvola bellamente sul suo  _insomma_  mormorato e riprende a dargli colpi insensati sulla schiena.  
"Perfetto! Vedrai che ci divertiamo un sacco!"

Eh.  
_Speriamo_.

"Adesso sbrigati! Non sapevo cosa tirarti fuori oggi, così ho scelto il completo amarena e la camicia nera, sai?"

Annuisce brevemente e si alza da tavola scompigliando un po' i capelli a Genn quando gli passa affianco.

È una nuova routine che hanno istaurato.  
Alternano momenti di tranquillità e chiacchiere a momenti di silenzio pensieroso.  
Genn passa molto tempo, sopratutto la sera a riflettere profondamente, come quando fa qualcosa per la casa, spesso lo trova fermo in mezzo al corridoio con lo sguardo perso e lo sgrassatore in mano.   
Non lo disturba mai.  
Sa che Genn sta lavorando su se stesso, e lo lascia fare.  
Gli parlerà delle sue riflessioni quando sarà pronto, come ha sempre fatto.

"Tu lo sai che non devi davvero scegliermi i vestiti la mattina, vero?"

Parla mentre si sciacqua la bocca dal dentifricio.  
Genn è poggiato allo stipite della porta ancora scalzo, con le gambe nude e una sua camicia slavata addosso.  
"Lo so."  
"E lo sai che non devi davvero fare le pulizie, vero? Posso tornare a chiamare la domestica in ogni momento."  
"Lo sai che mi rilassa. E mi aiuta a pensare."  
Genn non perde il sorriso tranquillo, anzi lo vede affilarsi quando rimane a petto nudo per lavarsi.  
"E lo sai che non devi davvero cucinare, no? Anche se non sono un granché come cuoco di certo in questi anni non sono mai morto di fame."

Solleva lo sguardo sullo specchio e lo vede, ancora sorride affilato e provocatorio, allunga le mani sul suo stomaco e sul petto, mentre poggia le labbra sulla sua schiena.  
"Mi piace cucinare per te."

Sente tutto il corpo di Genn contro il proprio, e vede le sue dita sottili vagare sul suo petto.  
"Voglio essere una brava mogliettina."

No.  
_No, cazzo._  
  


Gli ferma i polsi e li stringe finché non vede Genn sollevare gli occhi sul loro riflesso spaventato.

"L'ho fatto  _di nuovo_... scusami Alè, non volevo, non volevo te lo giuro!"

Forza i polsi fuori dalla sua presa e torna a stringerlo, stavolta forte, e a lasciargli piccoli baci su tutta la schiena, intervallati da scuse a mezza bocca.  
  


Ogni tanto capita ancora.  
Anche se è passato un mese dal discorso che gli ha fatto sulle  _maschere_.  
Sul fatto che non le vuole vedere, che non vuole avere a che fare con  _gli altri Genn_ , gli stessi che conoscono i suoi clienti abituali.  
Che vuole conoscere il vero Genn.

E Alex lo sa che le riflessioni profonde del biondo vertono proprio su questo.

_Chi è il vero Genn?_

Di certo non è questo.  
  


"Non sei tu."

"È vero. È vero non sono io. Scusami. Ti prego."

Sente il petto far male quasi, da quanto forte lo stringe Genn, così gli scosta le mani delicatamente e si volta.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Stai andando bene."  
Gli posa una mano sulla guancia e lascia che Genn annuisca e gliela prenda, lasciandoci un bacio sopra.

 _Stai andando bene._  
Glielo sussurra ancora sui capelli, prima di sfiorarglieli con la bocca.  
  


Quando Genn lo bacia sull'uscio della porta con le mani che gli lisciano il tessuto della giacca, Alex allontanandosi non vorrebbe vedere quello sguardo spaventato.  
Non vorrebbe che Genn sentisse il bisogno di baciarlo di nuovo, più a fondo, più a lungo, stavolta con le braccia strette spasmodicamente intorno alle sue spalle.  
  


_Non vorrebbe_.  
  


"Ti prego, pensami."  
  


_Che Genn avesse dubbi._  
  


"Ti penso sempre."  
  


_Gli rimarrà affianco._  
  


"Sì?"  
  


_Fin quando ce ne sarà bisogno._  
  


"Sì."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Ma sei sicuro?"  
"Mhm mhm."  
"Questa non è neanche di  _Moschino_..."  
"E che fa? Alla fine basta che indossi almeno un capo dello stilista che vai a vedere... tu ne hai due!"

Alex si guarda di nuovo allo specchio e si tira la felpa.

"I pantaloni sono stretti."  
"Ma sono skinny calzano così."  
"Genn... mi si vede  _tutto_ , ok?"

Sta arrossendo un po' troppo, se ne rende conto.   
Sopratutto perché Genn scoppia a ridergli in faccia.

"Ti si vede... la sp-"  
"Smettila."

Genn smette di ridere solo per metterglisi di fronte e stringergli le spalle.  
"Se proprio non te la senti, mi metto davanti a te. Ti cammino sempre davanti, così nessuno ti guarda. Anche se, fattelo dire, ho visto uomini mettere in mostra  _molto meno_  di quello che hai tu."

Solleva lo sguardo per vederlo sorridere calmo.

"Possiamo smettere di parlare del mio cazzo per dieci minuti?"

Genn sfrega il naso contro la sua guancia e allaccia le dita dietro al suo collo.  
"No. Voglio bene al tuo cazzo. È così grande, è enorme... anche Dan dice che non vede l'ora di vedere il tuo  _Buondì_."

_Il mio...?_

"Genn, il mio cazzo non lo vede nessuno, è chiaro?"

Il biondo gli ride contro il collo e gli si spalma completamente addosso.  
"Attraverso i vestiti, scemo. Gli ho promesso che ti avrei fatto mettere gli skinny. È chiaro che non lo faccio vedere a nessuno, il  _Buondì_  è solo mio. Il  _Buondì_ di Genn."

"Quando la smetti di trovare soprannomi per il mio pene, avvisami."

Fa scivolare le mani sulla sua vita, mentre Genn bisbiglia:  
"Ti voglio bene, lo sai? Così tanto..."

"Anche io te ne voglio. Te le lascio passare tutte solo perché sei tu."  
Il biondo si scosta con gli occhi sgranati e un sorriso stupito.  
"Perché  _sono io_. Io sono così."

Si ritrova a sorridere anche lui, come tutte le volte che Genn  _realizza_.

"Tu sei così."

Lo vede annuire convinto, scioglie l'abbraccio e fa qualche passo indietro.  
"Mi piace fare battute sul tuo cazzo. Penso che le farò sempre."

"Genn..."

"E tu questi pantaloni li metti.   
E metti anche gli anfibi, ti staranno un po' stretti ma alla fine dobbiamo stare poco, magari andiamo a qualche locale carino, ma non siamo nessuno, se ci allontaniamo senza Dan andiamo via indisturbati."

Si ritrova ad annuire mentre si sfila il maglione.

"E tu che ti metti, si può sapere?"

Genn ha già preso a trafficare con qualcosa nel suo guardaroba, la stanza è un disastro, Genn voleva  _far saltare in aria l'armadio_  e ci è riuscito alla perfezione.

"Lo vedrai quando mi vestirò domani."

"Neanche un piccolo spoiler?"

La testa di Genn spunta fra le ante aperte, un ghigno gli si stampa in faccia prima di sussurrare un  _fenicotteri_.

"Beh grazie lo so. Ma che altro?"

"Pelliccia. Ovviamente."

 _Ah_.  
Beh.  
  


"Ovviamente."  
  
  
  


 

  
Alex: anfibi e skinny  _Moschino_  

 _1991 Inc_. sweather  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Gli piace prendere l'aereo.

Gli piace passare i controlli, e ogni volta,  _lo giura, ogni volta_ , doversi spogliare di ogni cosa perché il metal detector suona sempre.

Gli piaceva fare l'occhiolino alla guardia più carina, o leccare con più insistenza il lecca lecca che aveva quasi sempre in bocca davanti a quella più in là con l'età.

Così come adesso gli piace levarsi la giacca guardando Alex, gli piace far ondeggiare i fianchi quando gli viene chiesto di girarsi e gli piace fargli la linguaccia da sopra le spalle dell'omaccione che lo controlla.  
Gli piace perché vede Alex ridere a metri di distanza e forse è l'unico suono davvero chiaro fra i rumori dell'aeroporto.

"Signore può stare fermo? Per favore, abbiamo quasi finito."

La guardia gli strattona il braccio e tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è ritirarlo, non gli piace essere toccato da degli sconosciuti, ultimamente lo tocca solo Alex,  _no non mi toccare, solo Alex può toccarmi solo-_

"Gè. Stai fermo eh? Ha quasi finito il signore."

Apre gli occhi e nota che Alex gli si è avvicinato.  
Anche se ha già passato i controlli, un'altra guardia tiene gli occhi fissi su di lui.

Annuisce brevemente e chiude gli occhi.  
Non si sta divertendo più.

"Ha quasi finito."

Rimane fermo con gli occhi chiusi finché non sente Alex che lo tira in un abbraccio.  
Sa che è lui.  
Si rilassa praticamente subito, inspira il suo odore e lascia che Alex gli sussurri qualcosa di indefinito all'orecchio.

Si sente in una bolla quando si dividono e recuperano i bagagli.   
È come se il suo intero corpo fosse molle e gelatinoso, e l'unico punto vivo di esso fosse la mano, stretta in quella di Alex.

Non la lascia al gate, non la lascia sul bus che li porta all'aereo.  
La lascia quando fanno per salirci sopra, solo per stringergli la vita e indirizzarlo verso i loro posti.  
Ora è quello il suo punto vivo.  
La mano è di nuovo inerte e vuota.  
  


"Che è successo, Genn? Sei andato un po' fuori fase, prima."

Non si è accorto che nel frattempo si sono sistemati.  
Non si è accorto di essere affianco al finestrino.  
Si è accorto della mano di Alex che gli stringe la coscia, quello sì.  
Si è accorto anche della comodità della spalla di Alex.  
Dura e morbida.  
Vorrebbe dormire su di lui tutta la vita.

"Non mi piace essere toccato.  
Dagli...  _altri_. Non mi piace più."

Non sa perché l'ha detto.  
È vero, ma non sa perché l'ha detto.  
Non di certo per far sentire meglio Alex o per farlo preoccupare di meno.   
_Lo ha detto perché-_

"È la verità. L'ho detto perché è la verità. E se posso cercherò di dirtela sempre da ora in poi."

Si morde il labbro e sgrana gli occhi.  
Forse è stato un errore, forse... forse Alex penserà ancora una volta che lui gli stia mentendo, che gli mente sempre, anche ora,  _forse_...  
Forse.  
_E allora_.

La sua mano corre a stringere quella del moro sul bracciolo, ma non sposta la testa dal suo rifugio.

"Non ti sto mentendo."

Lo dice con la voce più convinta del mondo e spera che ad Alex questo basti.

"Lo so."

Non glielo dice però.  
Che adesso vuole essere toccato solo da lui.  
Non glielo dice, perché  _allora sì_  che Alex non gli crederebbe.

Perciò sta in silenzio.

E chiude gli occhi.

Non vuole farsi rovinare il weekend dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
_Non vuole._

Non lo permetterà.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Genn, piccolo!"

"Dan!"

Lasciare la mano di Alex per abbracciarlo è strano, anche se Dan è un amico, oltre che un ex cliente, e davvero, non hanno mai avuto problemi di contatto fisico,  _tutt'altro_.  
Ma è strano lasciare la presenza docile e protettiva di Alex per entrare in quella esuberante e imponente di Dan.

Dan che lo stringe e gli dà un bacio glitterato sulla guancia, e Genn sorride, è genuinamente contento, solo che  _ecco_ -

"Mi molli un po'?"  
Lo dice ridendo, infatti Dan si stacca, ride forte, gli orecchini pendenti alle sue orecchie si scuotono insieme alla sua intera figura.  
Quando torna al fianco di Alex e gli riprende velocemente la mano, spera di non essere sembrato  _sgarbato_  ma davvero, riesce a sentire il suo cuore impazzito rallentare i battiti solo adesso.

"E così questo è il tuo  _un Alex_. È anche più bello di come lo avevo immaginato."

Guarda di sottecchi la mascella di Alex rilassarsi e lo vede allungare la mano sinistra verso di Dan per presentarsi.  
Gli stringe più forte la destra, è contento che non gliel'abbia lasciata.

"Chiamami Dan! Il  _signor Marinelli_  è quel bastardo del babbo, sia benedetto lui e il fondo fiduciario che mi lascia. Ma forza, venite! Non capisco perché non avete voluto prendere un aereo privato, mi ha fatto strano dover aspettare i bagagli. La macchina è fuori."

Dan parla già diversi passi avanti a loro, le braccia muscolose trainano due dei loro trolley, mentre gli altri li hanno loro, uno per mano, le dita ancora intrecciate.

"Giuro il traffico per venire è stato pazzesco, in queste settimane la gente impazzisce, lo sapete, cultura, cinema moda, arte, tutto il mondo è qui e ci siete anche voi! Che gioia!"

Le sue ultime parole sono inghiottite dai clacson e dai rumori appena fuori dall'aeroporto, una  _Rolls Royce_  nera li aspetta esattamente fuori dall'entrata.  
"Chissà perché, non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso."  
Alex si sporge verso di lui mentre Dan continua a parlare del traffico e del tempo mentre sistema i loro bagagli.  
"Sì, è un cliché vivente."  
"Dici che ha anche un  _Maggiolone_  in garage?"  
Genn gli sorride, sporgendosi cospiratore.  
"Ce l'ha, è  _rosa_."

"Hey piccoli fringuelli! Sto facendo tutto da solo, una mano no? Alex che gentiluomo sei?"

"Arrivo, arrivo."  
Alex ridacchia e gli stringe di più la mano prima di lasciarla per prendere le valigie di entrambi e sistemarle a fatica nel bagagliaio.

"Oh... bravo Alex. Così ci si comporta, non vorrai che il piccolo Genn si stanchi!"  
"No davvero."  
"È un fiorellino delicato."  
"È anche pigro però."  
"Molto."

Li vede ridacchiare improvvisamente complici e gonfia le guance.  
"Hey! Chi è che fa le pulizie in casa eh Alè? Chi cucina? Chi ti stira le camicie? Odio stirare e lo faccio lo stesso."

"Alex ma hai addomesticato il piccolo Genn? Che succede?"  
Alex ride, chiude il cofano e apre la portiera per Genn.  
"Nessuno lo può addomesticare.   
Ha deciso tutto da solo. Se lui non decide da solo, non si fanno passi avanti di  _alcun_  genere."

Non sembra che Alex stia più parlando di pulizie domestiche.  
Evita il suo sguardo quando gli passa davanti per salire sull'auto, e gli chiude la portiera subito dietro.  
Non ha il tempo di pensarci, perché Alex sale dall'altro lato e sembra tranquillo, così si rilassa e lascia che la presenza dell'altro lo calmi, come fa sempre.

"Dan, perché non hai un autista?"

Si volta di scatto verso Alex e lo vede trattenere a fatica il sorriso fra i denti, gli morde la manica della giacca per evitare di ridere mentre Dan fa manovra e comincia a spiegare come mai  _gli autisti di oggi sono così stupidi, non sanno davvero guidare delle macchine come questa a Milano, io ho bisogno di sapere che la mia farfallina sia al sicuro!_

Farfallina...?

"Temo che non sia una  _farfallina_  affatto, è un macchinone."  
Alex sorride anche se la guancia gli si tende, sta usando molto autocontrollo per non ridere.  
" _Beh_  io non voglio essere uno di quegli uomini che si compra macchine grosse solo per far vedere che ha anche il cazzo grosso, non ho nulla da dimostrare, Genn lo sa."

Spalanca gli occhi quando sente la mano destra di Alex stringerglisi intorno alla coscia, un senso di tristezza gli sale alla gola, si ritrova a stringergli il braccio con entrambe le mani e a posarci sopra la testa.

Un giorno ne dovranno parlare, pensa.

Da quando hanno aperto il contratto non hanno mai incontrato dei clienti di Genn, adesso stanno andando addirittura a dormire da uno di questi, forse è stato sfrontato proporlo ad Alex, non avrebbe dovuto, ma il solo pensiero di vederlo pagare per l'albergo e i taxi e tutto il resto...  
Appena Dan ha proposto loro di rimanere nel suo appartamento  _ecco_...  
Ha accettato subito.

Così Alex non avrebbe pagato loro l'hotel, niente trasporti e  _ok_  ha pagato i biglietti aerei, ma Dan è stato così gentile, ha fatto leva sul fattore  _solitudine_  e  _noia_ , e Alex così non pagava e lui poteva sentirsi un po' più sollevato, meno in colpa, in difetto, meno  _sanguisuga_ , e poi Dan era contento e-

"Come sono felice che venite a stare da me! Certo è solo qualche giorno, ma il mio appartamento è davvero troppo grande per una persona sola, quando non ci organizzo un brunch o una festa è sprecato, sarà bello poterlo riempire con delle persone che non vogliono mangiare a sbafo e scopare per soldi.   
_Non più_  almeno!"

"Dan."

L'uomo alla guida interrompe la risata per guardarlo nello specchietto retrovisore.  
"Cosa?"

"Alex è il mio ragazzo."

Non sa come la voce gli sia uscita così convinta e  _sincera_  quasi, tanto che vede gli occhi verdi dell'altro incupirsi.

"Certo lo so,  _l'amore della tua vita_  eccetera, ne abbiamo parlato. Ma pensavo... cioè ovviamente  _lo sa_!"

"Lo so. E lo accetto. Accetto il suo passato."  
Genn socchiude le labbra quando vede la mascella di Alex indurirsi.  
"Per quanto recente, è sempre passato. Ancora... diciamo... che non mi piace pensare a Genn con altre persone.   
So che è stupido, a prescindere anche se Genn non lavorasse in quel mondo, avrebbe avuto altre relazioni passate, ma non... non mi va di pensarci. O di sentirne parlare. Se non ti dispiace."

"No certo. Ma tanto Genn non fa più sugaring, quindi non devi affatto preoccuparti, né di me né di nessun altro. No?"

 _No_.

"Cambiando argomento, domani pensavo di andare..."

No Alex non si deve preoccupare.  
_Non deve._  
Ma il contratto c'è ancora.

E lui...

Non  
ha  
_smesso_.

Stringe più forte il braccio di Alex e torna a posarci sopra la testa.   
  


Il viaggio fino a casa di Dan si rivela essere più lungo del previsto, ma ovviamente il suo appartamento non li lascia delusi.

Genn l'aveva già visto, come ha già visto quello di Parigi, ma comunque ne rimane colpito ancora una volta.

Le pareti a vetrate mostrano la metropoli sotto di loro, il mobilio è visibilmente di designer diversi, anche se è tutto perfettamente calibrato,  _poco ma buono_ , come gli ha sempre detto Dan.  
Questo Alex non lo sa, infatti continua a guardarsi intorno un po' scettico e un po' stupito, casa sua non ha nulla da invidiare a questa, anche se è più piccola, ma Genn la preferisce.

"Vi mostro la vostra camera. Le camere degli ospiti sono ben lontane dalla mia stanza, una mia idea, così che chi viene invitato può fare tutte le porcate che vuole senza disturbarmi, oppure le possiamo fare contemporaneamente senza sentirci. Sempre che non si vuol stare tutti nella stessa camera il che non è neanche  _un male_..."

"Dan."  
Rotea gli occhi e lo vede scuotere la mano inanellata.

"Hai ragione, Genn sto divagando, seguitemi."

Li porta allegro verso il lato est della casa, passa il grande salotto e la cucina, aprendo per loro una porta nera lucida.  
"Se domani avrete bisogno di un cambio di lenzuola,  _ovviamente_  - solleva le sopracciglia più volte finché Genn non lo spinge via divertito - basta che me lo dite, in tarda mattinata faccio venire la domestica che sistema ogni cosa. Sistematevi pure.  
Tra due ore abbiamo la sfilata, in frigo c'è tutto quello che volete, per il cibo d'asporto ci sono dei numeri attaccati alla bacheca, fate come se foste a casa vostra."

"Grazie, Dan."

Stavolta è Alex a parlare, facendogli richiudere la bocca di scatto.  
Anche lui stava per ringraziarlo profusamente.

"Figurati, Alex! Che poi mica lo faccio per gentilezza, Genn ha promesso che mi avrebbe fatto vedere il tuo  _Buon_ -"

"Credo che possa bastare, Dan, grazie molte."  
"Ma io..."  
"Grazie grazie, adesso io e Alex ci sistemiamo, se abbiamo bisogno,  _giuro_  che te lo facciamo sapere."  
Spinge fuori un ridacchiare Dan e chiude la porta con un sospiro.

"È abbastanza... uhm..."  
Alex si morde il labbro e lo guarda indeciso.  
" _Extra_ , sì."

Stavolta ridono entrambi, e Genn si sporge in avanti per un bacio profondo.

Non bacia Alex da davvero troppo tempo, forse tre ore, non gli piace così.  
Perciò gli stringe la camicia fra le dita, spinge la lingua per cercare il sapore dell'altro, la sua essenza, che ormai cerca in qualsiasi cosa.  
Nella sua presenza, nella sua vicinanza, nei suoi baci nei suoi abbracci, nel suo respirargli addosso e stringergli lo stomaco mentre dorme.

Alex gli prende il viso fra le mani e piega la testa, prende un respiro e gli vezzeggia il labbro inferiore con la lingua.  
Si ritrova a sorridere.

È bello baciare Alex.  
  


"Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? O riposarti una mezz'ora? Possiamo anche fare entrambe le cose."

Gli posa un'altro bacio sulle labbra sottili e scuote la testa.  
"Non magiare. Solo riposarmi un po', poi ci prepariamo."  
  


Quando sono entrambi stesi vestiti più comodi, Genn si ritrova a dirglielo.

"Mi piace baciarti."

Alex volta un po' la testa curioso.

"Sì?"

"Sì."

"Anche a me piace baciarti. E anche fare... il resto, ma non-"  
"Lo so. L'ho capito. Lo stesso vale per me. Però volevo dirtelo. Sto bene anche solo quando ci baciamo e basta.   
Non credevo fosse possibile, sono così abituato... - sospira e si volta su un lato, dando la schiena ad Alex - questo... questo lavoro ti cambia. Ti cambia davvero. Che tu lo faccia per un giorno, un mese, un anno, tre. Ti fa sentire diverso. Cominci a comportarti diversamente. A reagire diversamente.   
Ad aspettarsi che le persone vogliono sempre qualcosa di più da te.  
Perché glielo devi. Gli devi tutto. Nulla ti appartiene più, neanche il tuo corpo.   
È per questo volevo  _dirtelo_.   
Mi piace baciarti.  
E basta."

Sente la mano di Alex posarglisi al centro della schiena.  
Rimane così, aperta semplicemente.

"Il corpo è il tuo però. Non è mio o di nessun altro. È solo tuo. E non... non lo devi lasciare nelle mani di nessuno.   
A meno che..."  
"Lo so.  _Ci sto arrivando_. Ci arrivo."

Alex stacca la mano dalla sua schiena e si mette comodo, non possono  _realmente_  dormire, hanno poco tempo, ma rimangono così l'uno affianco all'altro, occhi chiusi e mente rilassata.  
Genn stringe le coperte far le mani e sospira.

Ci arriverà.  
È sulla strada giusta.

E quando ci arriverà...

Avrà il coraggio di voltarsi e stringere la mano di Alex.

Per non lasciarla

 _più_.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_Genn_

_Genn dai svegliati_

"Alè."

_Se ci metti un'ora a prepararti rischi di non farcela_

"Sono sveglio."

_Non sembri sveglio_

"Me lo dicono... spesso."  
  


È la risata di Alex a svegliarlo.

Non è forte, ma è vicinissima al suo orecchio, so ritrova a sorridere senza motivo per questo.

"Che ridi?"

"Niente, dai sbrigati. Dan ha scritto in bacheca, dice che sta dal make up artist, torna fra un'oretta appunto, dobbiamo farci trovare pronti."

Si alza a fatica, non credeva davvero di potersi addormentare, Alex ha un asciugamano intorno alla vita ed è seduto al suo fianco.  
Lo guarda sorridendo, le ciglia abbassate appesantite dall'acqua della doccia, il collo umido e la pelle tesa.  
Genn sbatte le palpebre e socchiude le labbra.

Alex è sempre così...  _bello_.  
Sempre.

Allunga la mano destra verso il suo viso e gli passa il pollice sulle ciglia.  
Alex chiude un po' gli occhi, ma si volta, sospira contro il suo polso e Genn  _vorrebbe_...  
Vorrebbe tirargli via l'asciugamano, piegarsi e prenderglielo in bocca, sentire il membro di Alex riempirgli le labbra,  _ancora e ancora_ , vorrebbe sentire la mascella tirare, le guance incavarsi, vorrebbe sentire le mani forti di Alex fra i suoi capelli, vorrebbe che lo tirasse via dopo un po', ansante e sporco si saliva, che lo baciasse famelico, sapori salati e dolci insieme, e poi vorrebbe che Alex lo spingesse giù.  
Con la testa nel cuscino e i fianchi in alto, che gli stringesse il braccio dietro la schiena, mentre  _spinge-_

Vorrebbe.  
  


Invece lo abbraccia.

Il tessuto della vecchia camicia di Alex che indossa si tende, le ginocchia nude grattano contro le lenzuola attorcigliate il collo gli si bagna un po' a contatto con quello dell'altro.

Non gli importa.

"Alex..."

Alex...  _cosa?_

Non lo sa.

 _Alex._  
E basta.  
  


Il moro sembra intuire qualcosa, perciò ancora una volta non chiede.  
Lo stringe di rimando portandoselo in braccio per i fianchi.

Genn spinge il naso fra i suoi capelli umidi, e gli sospira contro l'orecchio quando sente le dita di Alex accarezzargli delicate la coscia.  
Allarga un po' le gambe mentre poggia la fronte contro la guancia del moro.

La mano di Alex sembra così grande in confronto alla sua coscia, si muove lenta, gli fa venire i brividi, quando sale, piano, dolcemente.

Sente gli occhi farglisi lucidi e il respiro accelerare, ma la mano di Alex si ferma e  _stringe_.  
La gamba gli trema e alza lo sguardo confuso.

"Genn..."

Alex ha le guance rosse, stringe le labbra e lo guarda deciso.

"Dopo."

Dopo...

_Non è un no._

Dopo.  
_Dopo dopo dopo, Genn dopo._  
Dopo.

"Dopo."

Si ritrova a ripeterlo quando vede Alex annuire, ed è l'unica cosa che lo porta a far scivolare via le braccia dal collo del moro e sedersi di nuovo sul materasso.  
Stringe i lembi della sua camicia e sospira.   
Alex ha già tirato fuori i suoi vestiti per la sfilata e lui non ha nemmeno fatto una doccia.

 _Dopo_.

L'acqua gli scorre addosso fredda, congelata, deve calmarsi e pensare solo alla sfilata, sarà bellissima e si divertiranno,  _al resto ci penseranno_ -

 _Dopo_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Genn, secondo me non devo alzare la braccia, ma tipo zero, se poco poco le alzo mi si vede tutto quanto, e non esagero. Non solo sono skinny ma sono anche bianchi. Ma guarda te..."

Alex si tira malamente l'orlo del maglione e si volta per quella che deve essere la decima volta per assicurarsi che anche il sedere sia coperto.  
Alza nuovamente la voce per farsi sentire dall'altro ancora in bagno.

"Genn, ti giuro, se comincia a vedersi  _qualcosa_  non ti devi mai allontanare da me, devi starmi sempre davanti me lo hai prom-"

"Alè..."

Si volta appena scorge la sua figura nello specchio.

È...

"Wow."

Genn ride si nasconde il viso fra le mani, lasciando un po' scivolare la pelliccia nera dalle spalle.

"No giuro, sei... uno spettacolo."

Si avvicina e gli prende i polsi per scoprirgli il volto.  
Genn sbatte le palpebre e...

"Glitter? Sei truccato?"  
"È ombretto rosa! Neanche si nota se non ci fai caso. Ho pensato che per uno show del genere ne valeva la pena!"

Le labbra del biondo si tendono in un sorriso, anche se le sue guance continuano a essere rosse.  
"Mi chiedevo...  _posso_? Anche a te?"  
"Truccarmi?"  
"Sì! Così siamo coordinati anche in questo!"  
"Le labbra no, però."  
Genn libera i polsi e lo spintona ridendo.  
"Scemo, non le ho truccate le labbra! Sono naturali."  
"Allora sì. Mi piace questa cosa, di noi coordinati. Non mi dà fastidio il trucco. Credo. Non ho mai provato."

Storce un po' le labbra ma gli occhi di Genn si illuminano, lo prende per mano e lo spinge letteralmente sull'unica poltrona della stanza, quasi saltella quando va a viene dal bagno con una palette di colori pastello in mano.  
Si leva la pelliccia, rimanendo in t-shirt coi fenicotteri, e accende anche la luce sulla piccola scrivania affianco a loro, prima di metterglisi a cavalcioni.

 

 

 

Genn:  _Moschino_    
  


 

 

"Non ho mai truccato qualcun altro, ma sono proprio felice di poterlo fare. Ti faccio solo gli occhi, niente viso e labbra. Anche perché non hai difetti sulla pelle, che invidia."

Alex ridacchia mentre se lo sistema meglio addosso.  
Si ritrova a giochicchiare con le aperture sui suoi pantaloni, prima che Genn gli stringa le guance portandogli la testa in alto.  
"Guarda giù ma tieni il viso così. Non ti distrarre."  
"Ti ho in braccio, è difficile non distrarmi."  
"Sei uno scemo. Non posso credere di averti fatto diventare scemo, prima non eri così."

Ride passandogli più volte il pennellino sulle palpebre per poi toccargli le ciglia per qualche motivo.  
"Forse ero anche prima così, solo che non avevo nessuno che tirasse fuori questo mio lato."  
"Questo tuo lato scemo?"  
"Eh sì."  
"Sono un uomo fortunato, allora. Fatto."

Si solleva in ginocchio e lo guarda sorridente.  
"Stai bene! Non pensavo, ma stai davvero bene! Quasi non si vede, non ti preoccupare..."  
"Non sono preoccupato."

Ed è vero.  
Non è preoccupato, a parte la necessità di sbattere più volte le palpebre non si sente diverso, si sente tranquillo, come quando fa qualunque cosa con Genn.  
Anzi, si sente quasi felice, di una felicità osmotica e davvero, vorrebbe che si passassero solo questo.  
Non pensieri velenosi, non insicurezze, non tristezza.  
Solo questo.

Il loro rapporto però è diventato inspiegabilmente osmotico, e si passano tutto,  _ogni cosa._  
Si passano la pigrizia, la voglia, la stanchezza, la gioia, ogni cosa.  
Che è  _incredibilmente brutto_  è  _incredibilmente bello._  
Sopratutto adesso che Genn si è così aperto...  
  


"Alè..."  
  


Glielo soffia sulle labbra a cui ha appena dato un morso.  
Si stanno baciando da un po', le lingue pigre e le mani unite.  
Non c'è niente.  
Nient'altro.  
È solo che,  _davvero_ -

"Mi piace baciarti, da morire. Ti bacerei tutto il giorno."  
"Anche io."

Genn si stacca da lui e gli sorride sinceramente  _felice_.  
_Ecco_ , sì.  
Ora sorride anche lui.

 _Osmosi_.  
  
  
  


 

 

Sobbalzano quando sentono la voce allegra di Dan chiamarli dietro la porta.  
"Bambini! Spero per voi che siate vestiti perché sto entrando! - Spalanca la porta sicuro, ma tiene le mani teatralmente sul viso - O se siete nudi e bendisposti, ditemelo che mi unisco volentieri a voi!"

"Dan."

È Genn a parlare per primo, è ancora in braccio ad Alex, le labbra rosse e lucide e le braccia intorno al moro.

"Forse sono arrivato appena in tempo?"

Scoppiano a ridere entrambi, Dan sorride ampio quando vede Genn tendersi verso Alex per un bacio e poi altri due a schiocco.  
Scendono dalla sedia e allacciano le dita in automatico, per poi girarsi e sorridere.

Bello così.

 _Osmosi_.

"Ma che carini che siete! Sono invidioso marcio, fiorellino, io te lo dico. Alex ora puoi sollevare quel maglione? Genn ha  _prom_ -"  
"No."  
"Come no?"  
Dan ha le labbra piegate da una tristezza esagerata, atterrito dal sorriso tranquillo di Alex.  
"Esatto, no. È solo mio. Il  _Buondì_  di Genn."

Genn abbraccia Alex, nascondendo qualsiasi cosa con la sua pelliccia ampia.  
"Io non lo so, questi giovani... non sanno proprio  _ripagare l'ospitalità_  di un povero vecchio."  
Alex ride contro i capelli di Genn e lo stringe più forte prima di lasciarlo e riprendergli la mano.

"A proposito Dan, grazie per l'ospitalità, non ce n'era davvero bisogno..."  
"Sciocchezze, Alex. Appena Genn ha aperto bocca su di te ho capito subito che la festa era finita per tutti.   
Tanto vale rimanerci vicini come amici! Era il minimo."  
Alex guarda di sottecchi Genn che sorride guardando i suoi anfibi, con il viso un po' rosso.

" _La festa era finita_?"  
"Beh ovvio. E comunque non mi parlare se non vuoi farmi vedere il  _Buondì_  neanche coperto dai pantaloni, non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. Ora seguitemi, scendiamo che prendiamo il  _Maggiolone_  com'è giusto che sia per  _Moschino_!"  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Il  _Maggiolone_  è davvero rosa.  
Rosa confetto.  
Ma in effetti, Alex non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare un mezzo di trasporto migliore per andare a una sfilata di Jeremy Scott.

Non era mai entrato a Palazzo Litta, l'esterno brulica di persone dagli abiti a dir poco particolari, davvero, loro si confondono nella folla, perfino Dan con i suoi stivaloni di pelliccia rientra nella norma.  
Comincia a salutare persone in inglese e francese, qualche italiano saluta anche Genn, ma lui non si lascia stringere più di tanto, si divincola presto, con una risata o una spinta giocosa, sospira tranquillo solo quando ha la schiena di nuovo a contatto con il petto di Alex.

Camminano fa le persone nel corridoio stretto e riccamente decorato in oro e affreschi, fra pellicce, stivaloni e piume, sembrano i più sobri, e lui che pensava che vestirsi  _da fenicotteri_  fosse una cattiva idea.  
Stringe il fianco di Genn per poi poggiargli una mano sullo stomaco, mentre camminano a fatica insieme agli altri invitati, salutando ogni tanto qualcuno e facendo le presentazioni.

Genn lo presenta a tutti come il suo ragazzo o "my partner" o anche "my  _fiancè_ " giusto per vedere il sorriso sorpreso e gli occhi un po' lucidi di Dan e lo stupore nel viso di fashion blogger, ex modelli, influencer e quelli che senza dubbio saranno altri sexworker.  
Ride fra i capelli chiari di Genn all'ennesimo  _I'm so happy for you, guys!_ e davvero, Dan che si fa aria con la mano e sospira per impedirsi di piangere è sicuramente qualcosa di  _extra_.

È Genn che lo riporta sulla terra, stringendogli le dita che ha poggiate sul suo stomaco con le sue.  
"Ragazzi io odio averlo saputo adesso di fronte a tutti, non  _ci posso credere!_ Sono troppo emozionato per te, fiorellino..."  
Alex ride di nuovo sul collo di Genn, e ci lascia sopra un bacio.  
Dan è una montagna di muscoli e glitter, vederlo asciugarsi prepotentemente gli occhi con le manone smaltate ha un non so che di unico.

"Ora che abbiamo un po' di tempo prima dell'inizio dello show me lo dovete dire per forza! Come te l'ha  _chiesto_?"  
Strofina il naso sulla sua pelliccia e stringe più forte la mano sul suo stomaco.  
"Alex me lo ha chiesto... sull' _Empire State Building_! Una vacanza breve, non aveva neanche l'anello! Ora sta a casa, perché ho paura di perderlo, ma lo ha fatto così, dal nulla!"  
"È che avevo capito - si sorprende da solo di quanto la sua voce rimanga ferma, anche se una risata gli preme sul fondo della gola - avevo capito che eri  _tu_. E non potevo lasciarti scappare."

Genn volta un po' la testa verso di lui, ed è improvvisamente serio, un contrasto fortissimo con il suo look e i colori allegri tutto intorno a loro.  
"Anche io. Anche io l'avevo capito.   
E ci  _speravo_. Che non mi avresti lasciato andare. Ci speravo  _davvero tanto_."

Non lo avrebbe fatto.  
No.  
_Non lo farà mai._

"Non ti mollo."

Adesso Genn sorride, si spinge contro le sue labbra in un bacio che è più un tenere le labbra le une sulle altre, semplicemente.  
"Te ne sei ricordato... te lo avevo chiesto, ancora prima di conoscerti davvero..."  
Alex annuisce e strofina il naso contro il suo.  
"La risposta non è cambiata."

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Scott invites you in, can you please take a seat in the next chamber? Mind your line and number, of course."  
Quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un maggiordomo si schiarisce la voce e ripete le stesse parole in italiano e francese, stentati quanto il suo inglese, ma di sicuro tutti gli altri ospiti non ci badano, gli staranno guardando le sopracciglia disegnate in ghirigori con l'eye liner o le labbra tinte di rosso sotto i baffetti accuratamente ingellati.

Il maggiordomo volta la schiena per poi essere seguito dalla piccola folla colorata senza indugio.  
Il pantalone che indossa sotto la giacca rigorosa ha un cuore rosso ricamato sul retro.  
_Ah_.

"Per tre persone non sono riuscito che a prendere la terza fila, mi dispiace piccoli, spero solo che nessuno faccia storie per la mia altezza come a  _Balenciaga_ , giuro che non è stato divertente!"

Sono in terza fila è vero, le sedie sono strette, ma si vede tutto benissimo.

Si vedono i led, gli abiti, le persone con gli iPhone pronti a riprendere qualsiasi cosa, pellicce, bottoni, bretelle, colori.  
La musica è alta e incalzante, i modelli appartengono tutti a canoni di bellezza inusuali.  
Genn affianco a lui ride, guarda attentamente ogni outfit, indica loro i suoi preferiti fa qualche foto veloce, sicuramente sfocata, ma  _non_... gli lascia la mano.

Rimane stretta nella sua.  
Nonostante la palese felicità di essere lì vibri in ogni sua cellula, le dita sono ferme e docili, come  _ancorate_  alle sue.

Gli applausi scrosciano quando i modelli sfilano ordinati per il giro finale, e finalmente il direttore creativo del brand fa la sua comparsa, vestito di fluo con un sorriso smagliante si inchina e ringrazia brevemente.  
Si sono alzati tutti, Alex ride quando Dan, Genn e un paio di altre persone urlano  _Jeremy!_  e fischiano allegri.

La musica continua, mentre ora compaiono quelli che sembrano altri maggiordomi come il primo che li invitò dentro, aiutano donne e uomini a districarsi dalle sedute con scarpe, gonne e cappotti imponenti.  
I fotografi sono già all'opera, immortalano gli ospiti singoli o in gruppo, sembra un carnevale colorato, e ci finiscono in mezzo anche loro.

Non conoscono nessuno dei ragazzi in posa, ma una ragazza ha preso Alex per un braccio e Alex a preso Genn e  _beh_.

La ragazza gli ha leccato una guancia fra gli scatti, e Genn se l'è tirato indietro.  
L'ha guardata male e ha stretto lui forte, lasciandogli un bacio profondo incurante dei  _click_  spasmodici delle fotocamere.

Sorride nel bacio.  
Ha le mani fredde a contatto con la pelle della schiena di Genn, sotto la t-shirt nera che indossa, gliela accarezza insistente, mentre il biondo rabbrividisce.

"Il  _dopo_... il  _dopo_  è arrivato?"

Alex annuisce passandogli la lingua sul labbro superiore.  
"È arrivato."  
  
  


Ignorano gli scatti dei fotografi, salutano velocemente Dan,  _prendono un taxi_ , gli dicono, tanto le chiavi di riserva le hanno, lui non fiata, ride allegro e basta, taxi ce ne sono a non finire, ma il viaggio sembra durare un eternità.  
Sono seduti ognuno su un lato, non si toccano e si concentrano entrambi sul paesaggio oltre i finestrini.  
  
  


Genn è nervoso.  
Si stringe le mani fra le cosce, la pelliccia gli fa caldo nonostante le basse temperature, e sa che non dovrebbe esserlo, non faranno sesso,  _non possono_ , non dopo il primo disastroso tentativo, non ancora, Genn lo ha capito.

Ma lui si sente bene ogni volta che fanno qualcosa,  _qualunque_ , di qualsiasi genere, che sia abbracciarsi o baciarsi o farsi una sega, un pompino, usare le dita, dormire semplicemente insieme.  
Sta bene.  
Sta sempre così bene.  
_Così tanto._  
  


Alex paga il taxi senza pensarci due volte e scende velocemente dall'auto tirandoselo dietro.

Si ritrova a ridere quando è il portiere ad aprire loro il portone principale, perché ad Alex tremano troppo le mani e passano più tempo a ridersi addosso che a provare davvero a far girare le chiavi nella toppa.

"Salve, Armando."  
"Salve!"

Premono entrambi sul pulsante dell'ascensore, si ritrovano a ridere di nuovo per questo, sotto lo sguardo attonito del portiere che probabilmente credendoli ubriachi chiede loro se hanno  _bisogno di una mano anche ad aprire la porta del Signor Marinelli._

"No, no grazie, Armando ce la caviamo."  
Alex si trascina Genn nell'ascensore mentre lui si volta per dire: "Il  _signor Marinelli_  è suo padre, a Dan non piace essere chiamato così!" sotto lo sguardo attonito del portiere.

"Genn!"  
Quando le porte si richiudono, scoppia a ridergli sul collo, è così felice,  _così tanto_ , è un agglomerato di felicità, anche se sente sempre più caldo con la pelliccia, Alex ha le mani fredde che gli accarezzano la schiena sotto la t-shirt e si ritrova improvvisamente a zittirsi.

Stringe la felpa di Alex fra le dita e gli mordicchia un po' il collo quando sente le sue mani posarsi sulle natiche.  
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono con un piccolo  _tin_  e il moro stavolta si fa trovare pronto.  
Infila velocemente le chiavi nella fessura e apre la porta.  
Entrano frenetici, le mani scivolano addosso nel buio, ma Alex li porta dritti nella loro stanza e chiude a chiave la porta.

Genn si può finalmente liberare della pelliccia e degli anfibi, vede Alex fare lo stesso coi pantaloni e sospirare quando si ritrova finalmente senza.  
"Come sta la  _spada_?"  
Ridacchia mentre si libera anche lui dei pantaloni e aiuta Alex a levarsi la felpa.  
"Meglio. Non sai che fatica non farmelo venire duro."  
Forse strattona l'orlo troppo forte, sente il moro sibilare un  _ahi!_ ma non se ne cura più di tanto.

"Troppi modelli fighi? Non sapevi dove guardare..."  
Getta con forza il la felpa coi fenicotteri sulla scrivania e lo guarda serio.

"No. Troppo... tu.  _Troppo tu_."

Sono riusciti ad accendere solo la lampada rossa sopra la scrivania, Alex sembra un agglomerato di rosso e nero, la pelle nuda e pallida del petto si tende a ogni respiro, Genn solleva la mano e gliela posa proprio lì, al centro.

"Non sono più bravo a letto.   
Senza i costumi, i giochi, le macchinazioni e trucchetti che ho imparato col tempo sono  _solo io. Forse_... non sono più bravo a letto. Cosa te ne fai di me se non sono più bravo neanche a scopare?"

Lo dice senza inflessioni nella voce.  
Sta constatando solo la verità.  
Alex non vuole niente di  _costruito_ , niente sex toys, niente roleplay, trucco, costumi.  
Non vuole finzione.

E allora...  _cosa se ne fa di lui?_

"Pensavo fosse chiaro. Mi avevi detto che  _ci stavi arrivando_ , piano piano.  
Ecco perché stiamo aspettando.  
Dobbiamo arrivarci."  
  


_Lo faremo._  
_Faremo l'amore quando saremo pronti._  
  


"Non so se sono pronto, ancora. Però me lo sento, manca poco."

Alex gli prende la mano ancora sul suo petto e se la porta alle labbra.  
"Anche per me. Anche per me manca poco."

Genn fa un passo avanti, scioglie il nodo delle loro mani solo per prendergli il viso fra i palmi.  
"E se non sarò bravo comunque? Se  _non_... sarò bravo  _comunque_..."

Alex gli stringe i fianchi e posa la fronte contro la sua.  
"Non importa. Sarà diverso.   
Non c'entrerà nulla l'essere bravo in quel caso, se sei tranquillo verrà tutto da se. Non si tratterà di scopare.   
Sarà  _diverso_."

Stringe le braccia intorno alla nuca di Alex e sfrega il naso contro il suo.

"La maglietta la vuoi tenere?"  
"No, no, sto bene, sono tranquillo."  
Fa un passo indietro solo per sfilarsela e gettarla senza cura sulla pila di vestiti sulla scrivania.

Alex gli sorride e lo prende per mano, sistema un cuscino contro la testiera e si siede sul letto poggiandoci la schiena.  
Allarga le gambe per fargli spazio prima di spogliarsi degli slip.  
Genn rimane con i suoi addosso, ma si siede anche lui sulle lenzuola e si spinge contro il petto di Alex.  
Riesce a sentire la sua durezza contro la schiena, si assicura di strusciarsi contro di essa quando si sistema con il torso.  
Alex gli sospira contro l'orecchio e gli stringe le gambe, portandole sopra le sue.

Comincia a lasciargli dei baci sul collo e le spalle, le dita gli vagano sul petto in una carezza dolce, salgono e scendono lungo ogni costola, gli sfiorano l'ombelico, prima di entrarci.  
Si ritrova a trattenere il fiato mentre ha l'indice di Alex dentro l'ombelico, si sente strano e ha i brividi, le gambe gli si allargano di più prima che Alex faccia scivolare le mani sui suoi capezzoli. Ci gioca piano, mentre gli succhia avidamente una porzione di collo.

Sente che comincia a indurirsi negli slip, ha le braccia abbandonate sul materasso e la testa giù, Alex non gli lascia neanche una porzione di collo intatta, la pelle pulsa sotto le sue labbra, se ne accorge solo  _dopo_  che Alex fa scivolare le sue mani giù.

"Ah!  _Ah,_ Alè!"

_Oh no, cazzo._  
  


Si morde il labbro e volta la testa dall'altro lato.  
Alex lo sta toccando sopra gli slip e lui... lui  _già_...  
"No, Gè, non ti girare."

Allora volta la testa e spinge la fronte contro quella di Alex.  
"Non ti trattenere. Va bene, non ti devi trattenere."  
"Non so... non me l'hai mai  _detto_... se ti piace... ad alcuni non piace."

Che è rumoroso.  
Certe volte lo è davvero.  
Quando comincia a essere davvero  _coinvolto_  geme spesso.  
Controllarsi è difficile, ma sa che può essere  _fastidioso e-_

"A me piace. Ma a prescindere non devi limitarti. Devi fare tutto quello che ti senti. Voglio che stai bene, tranquillo."

"Sì?"  
Gli esce un po' ansante, perché Alex non ha smesso di accarezzarlo sul tessuto degli slip piano, fa scivolare le dita su e giù, mentre col braccio sinistro continua a tenerlo stretto a sé.

"Sì."  
Alex gli fa scivolare gli slip giù per le gambe e Genn li scalcia via.

Gli posa una mano sulla bocca e Genn comincia a leccarne il palmo, le dita, spinge con la schiena sul petto di Alex perché adora sentirlo  _così_.  
Pieno e duro.  
_Per quello che fa._

Alex gli stringe il membro e stavolta  _non si trattiene._  
Non si trattiene.  
La presa è salda, la mano del moro scivola via più facilmente, e lui geme.  
Non è più insicuro.  
Non ha più paura.  
Si sente bene.  
E lo  _dimostra_.  
  


"Genn..."  
"No, Alè, no ti prego continua..."

E Alex  _continua_.  
Continua a stringergli il basso ventre, continua a lasciargli succhiotti e morsi sulle spalle, continua a strusciarsi lievemente contro la sua schiena, continua a muovere la mano, su e giù...

Si ferma di nuovo, stavolta non ha la forza di aprire gli occhi e chiedere perché si sia fermato, piagnucola qualche parola, ma Alex gli posa due dita sulle labbra e Genn le riprende i bocca, per inerzia.  
Si sente così  _vicino_ , manca così poco...  
Le dita nella sua bocca diventano tre e lui lecca accuratamente ogni falange, finché anche queste scompaiono.

Ora li apre per davvero gli occhi, perché Alex gli ha preso l'erezione in mano, stavolta con la sinistra, e con la destra...  
"Sì sì Alè, ti prego..."

Scende di più con la schiena contro il suo petto, solo per facilitargli l'accesso.  
Alex che spinge il primo dito oltre il suo anello di muscoli è una  _liberazione_.  
Sospira forte e distende le labbra in un sorriso, i loro corpi sono ancora illuminati dalla luce rossa e fioca della scrivania, e lui non si  _trattiene_.

Non si trattiene quando le dita diventano due, non si trattiene quando le dita diventano  _tre_.  
Non si trattiene quando la mano di Alex gli accarezza la punta.  
_Non si trattiene_.

"Ah! Ah,  _Alè_... Alè... ah..."

Quando viene gli scende una lacrima, piccola e veloce.  
_Sollievo_.  
  


Rimangono un po' così, in una sorta di abbraccio storto, Alex con le dita ancora unte e Genn con lo stomaco imbrattato.

"Genn... devo... devo andare in bagno.  _Devo_."  
  


Alex!  
_Alex Alex Alex!_

Mai dimenticarsi di un cliente, per quanto gentile possa essere stato con te, il suo piacere viene  _sempre prima_.

"No Alex, faccio io."

La stanchezza post-orgasmo svanisce improvvisamente, sostituita da un senso di vergogna per aver dimenticato una delle regole non scritte del loro contratto. Si volta, mettendosi sulle ginocchia e guardando attentamente Alex,  
Riesce a distinguere chiaramente il nero dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli, il resto è una distesa bianca, nel rosso della stanza.  
  


"Non devi."

_Sì invece._

"Posso. Lo posso fare senza problemi."

 _Deve_.

"Genn."

È stato così  _stupido_ , come ha fatto a dimenticarsene, se Alex non gli avesse chiesto di andare in bagno per farsi una sega lui gli sarebbe rimasto addosso inerme  _chissà per quanto._

"Genn, basta, ascoltami."

 _Alex gli ha fatto dimenticare tutto_ , di essere sotto contratto, di stare lavorando, Alex glielo fa sempre dimenticare e lui  _non deve_ , non deve...

"Genn, esci dalla tua testa."  
  


Sbatte le palpebre quando vede anche Alex in ginocchio di fronte a lui.  
Gli ha preso il viso fra le mani, e il nero dei suoi occhi è l'unica certezza in tutto quel rosso.

"Ascolta solo me. Non devi fare nulla che non vuoi. Mai. Mai più."

Mai...  _più?_

Ma lui deve lavorare.  
Quando Alex si sarà stancato di lui la sua  _visione_  finirà.

_La visione più bella_  
_della sua vita._  
  


"Genn. Hai capito? Non con me. Mai più."

Ma Alex non può tenerlo con se per sempre.  
Si  _stancherà_.   
Non lo vorrà più quando diventerà più grande, non avrà più il suo fisico minuto e asciutto, i tratti fanciulleschi e delicati saranno sostituiti da linee più decise.

"Non mi vorrai più. Non mi puoi tenere per sempre. Anche se hai le possibilità per farlo, non puoi. Ti stancherai. Troverai qualcuno di  _più bello._  
_Più dolce, più bravo a letto._  
E io... io come farò?   
Senza di...  _te_?"  
  


La voce gli è uscita più tremula del previsto.  
_Non doveva dirlo._  
Lo sapeva.  
Ma ha promesso ad Alex che gli avrebbe detto tutto e lo sta facendo.  
_Tutto_.

È tutto...  _qua_.  
  


"Io ti vorrò sempre. Non ne dubitare. Sempre."

Abbassa un po' gli occhi perché non vuole... crederci.   
Farebbe troppo male  _dopo_.

Ma Alex gli stringe di più le guance e incalza.  
"E tu? Tu mi vorrai?"

Alza lo sguardo sul moro, lo stomaco gli si stringe in una morsa perché gli occhi di Alex gli appaiono insicuri, in quella distesa cremisi che li circonda.

_Come può essere insicuro?_

"Anche io. Anche io ti vorrò sempre."

Gli posa le mani sulle sue, ancora strette intorno al suo viso e si sporge.

Lo bacia lentamente.  
Accarezza le labbra con le sue, per poi spingersi più in avanti aprire la bocca, approfondire il contatto,  _più a fondo, ancora_ , ma sempre lentamente.  
Perché vuole che Alex  _senta_.

Tutto l'affetto che prova per lui, la gratitudine, l'amicizia, la fiducia, la felicità, la tristezza, la dipendenza, e poi...  _e poi_...

Si stacca da lui con uno schiocco e fa scivolare le loro mani via dal suo viso, le stringe, con gli occhi spalancati e la gola stretta.

"Alex, io ci sono quasi.  _Ci sono quasi_."

Sente gli occhi farsi lucidi, mentre annaspa, in cerca d'aria.  
_Non pensava._  
Non pensava che sarebbe potuto succedere così velocemente.  
Non gli succedeva da anni, da  _prima_.  
Da  _prima_.  
  


"Anche a me... manca pochissimo."

Alex sembra più calmo, ma anche lui ha gli occhi un po' lucidi e un sorriso storto sulle labbra sottili.

"Ho paura. Non so cosa succederà dopo. Ho davvero...  _davvero_  paura."

"Anche io. Ma penso che lo capiremo. Lo capiremo,  _poi_. Lo capiremo insieme, Gè."

Abbassa lo sguardo sul ventre del moro.  
La sua è una mezza erezione ora, non più piena come prima, ma neanche del tutto scemata.  
Forse può ancora...  _fare qualcosa?_

"No Gè, basta per oggi. Domani. Domani se te la senti. Per oggi basta."  
"Ma tu..."  
"Io sto bene. Starò  _meno bene_  domani, probabilmente. - Alex ridacchia alzandosi un po' malfermo, per raggiungere il bagno adiacente e sciacquarsi le mani, per poi recuperare un asciugamano per lui. - Ci penserai domani se vorrai."

Genn lo ringrazia con un bacio sulla guancia e si pulisce alla bell'e meglio lo stomaco sporco di sperma, mentre Alex si stende, ancora nudo, sotto le coperte.

Se lo tira addosso, quando Genn getta l'asciugamano per terra, ridono entrambi perché Genn rischia di tirargli una gomitata per questo.

Quando sono l'uno di fronte all'altro coperti fino alle spalle Genn socchiude le labbra.

"Ci sono quasi."

Lo ripete.

"Ci sono quasi anche io."

Anche Alex lo ripete.  
  


Si stringono le mani sotto le coperte e si respirano addosso.  
  


 

 

Ci sono quasi.  
  


 

Mi manca poco.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Mi sto innamorando di te.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Quando si sono svegliati quella mattina, Alex era duro.  
Naturalmente.  
Genn gli ha fatto un pompino, perché ne aveva voglia.

Si sono solo guardati per qualche minuto, dopo aver aperto gli occhi.  
La durezza di Alex spingeva contro il suo bacino e  _beh_.  
Si sono guardati e Genn l'ha baciato semplicemente, per la prima volta da quando vivono insieme non si è preoccupato dell'alito mattutino, di lavarsi i denti o darsi una sciacquata veloce in generale, l'ha solo baciato.

E poi è scivolato lungo il suo corpo.

E gli ha fatto un pompino.

Piano, pigro, assonnato, meticoloso, dolce,  _Genn, cazzo_! bagnato, lento, lento,  _lento._  
  


E Alex...

Alex gli ha preparato la colazione.

Oggi è la giornata delle prime volte.

Anche se non tutte, non...  _tutte_.  
  


Si è giostrato come niente fra gli armadietti di Dan, ha tirato fuori cerali, brioche, fette biscottate e burro.  
Gli ha preparato il caffè, scaldato il latte, ha trovato perfino della cannella e ne ha spolverata un po' dentro la tazza.

Genn è rimasto seduto.

Indossa una camicia di Alex, di quelle più larghe, gli arriva fin sotto il sedere, Alex invece è semplicemente in pantaloncini da basket.  
Non c'è segno di Dan, ma la casa è perfettamente riscaldata, quindi forse è da qualche parte, oppure è uscito e ha fatto trovare loro l'appartamento caldo.  
Hanno fatto colazione guardandosi e sorridendosi senza un motivo ben preciso.

Quando finiscono Alex sparecchia tutto, Genn gli fissa i muscoli della schiena che si muovono veloci, per poi decidersi ad alzarsi.

Posa una mano fra le sue scapole e la tiene lì.

Vede la pelle sotto le sue dita arricciarsi per i brividi, rimangono un po' così, finché Alex non si volta e se lo avvicina per i fianchi, sorridendo.

Genn gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo e sospira contro la sua guancia.

"Grazie... per la colazione."  
"Di niente, figurati. Quando devo andare al lavoro vado sempre di corsa, e tu riesci ogni volta a prepararmi qualcosa per non farmi andare a digiuno. Ma oggi non c'è fretta.   
Volevo fare io qualcosa per te."

Alex lo tiene stretto più forte contro il suo petto e  _adesso_... adesso anche Genn vuole sussurrargli qualcosa.

"Ci sono quasi."

La voce un po' gli si spezza, si morde il labbro e nasconde il viso nella spalla di Alex.   
Anche oggi ha un po' paura.   
Ma  _meno_.  
Spera che col passare dei giorni sia sempre, sempre meno.  
Che sia sostituta dalla sicurezza dei suoi sentimenti.

"Anche io. Anche io ci sono quasi."

Alex gli stringe più forte i fianchi e  _davvero_... lui si sente come...  _prima_.

Anzi.

Neanche  _prima_  si è mai sentito davvero così.

È Alex che alleggerisce l'atmosfera, prendendolo per il sedere e sollevandolo, portando Genn a inspirare sorpreso, aggrappandosi più forte alle sue spalle.

"Alè!"  
" _Shh_. Ora andiamo un attimo in camera che mi devi far vedere una cosa."

Annuisce sulla sua spalla, sente le guance caldissime mentre si stringe più forte ad Alex con braccia e gambe.

Quando tornano nella loro camera Alex lo mette giù e chiude la porta.  
Sorride tranquillo appoggiandosi alla porta con la schiena.

"Cosa vuoi vedere?"

Genn ha la testa bassa e le gambe strette, si tira malamente l'orlo della camicia e aspetta.

"Ti sei cambiato, no? Dai fammi vedere. - Alex si avvicina silenziosamente, gli prende le mani e intreccia le dita con le sue. - Se non ti va no. Però vorrei vedere."

Non è che non gli va.  
_È che..._  
"Stamattina volevo portarti da una parte... e non voglio  _fare niente_."

"Va bene, sì."  
Alex fa un passo indietro e cerca di tirar via le mani dalle sue.

"No, va bene puoi... però non le ho messe perché volevo fare  _qualcosa_  o volevo provocarti, o... non so..."  
"Non l'ho pensato. Volevo solo vederti. Le ho intraviste quando ti sei piegato per raccogliere i pantaloni da terra.   
Ne ho avuto la conferma quando ti ho preso in braccio. Scusami, ti stavo guardando il culo."

Alex ridacchia, e un po' ora sorride anche Genn.   
"Puoi guardarmelo. Non mi dispiace, anzi. È che..."  
"Lo so, oggi vuoi portarmi da qualche parte e probabilmente faremo tardi. Sopratutto perché mi verrebbe voglia di leccati sopra il tessuto finché non sei bagnato ovunque."

"Alè."  
L'ha interrotto con un tono a metà fra il languido e lo sbuffo.  
Stringe le dita di Alex e le guida verso i bottoni della sua camicia, comincia a sentire davvero caldo adesso.  
Alex gli sbottona la camicia piano, un bottone per volta, Genn tiene le mani posate mollemente sulle sue, finché anche l'ultimo bottone è fuori dall'asola.

Non lo guarda negli occhi, ma sente Alex stringergli forte le mani, e sospirare.

Genn... beh, lui oggi aveva voglia di metterle.  
Le aveva portate, porta sempre della lingerie con sé in viaggio insieme al resto della biancheria, un po' come porta lo spazzolino o il profumo.  
_E queste_...  
Beh a lui piacciono molto, come ogni singolo capo di lingerie che ha nel suo armadio, ma queste gli piacciono particolarmente.  
Sono di un rosa pastello, molto tenue.  
In cotone elastico, morbido, sul fondo c'è un agglomerato di petali di fiori di ciliegio che vanno mano mano a diradarsi appena salgono verso l'elastico e i lati del bacino.

"Sei bellissimo. Dico davvero."  
  


_Lo so._  
Sfacciato, con un mezzo sorriso.

 _Grazie daddy._  
Remissivo, occhi grandi, increduli.

 _Sono bellissimo perché tu mi rendi bellissimo._  
Dolce. Occhi lucidi e corpo morbido.  
  


Sono solo alcune delle risposte possibili che avrebbe dato a un cliente comune.  
Ce ne sono a bizzeffe, in base al ruolo, alla situazione, al bisogno del suo daddy di turno.

Invece.

 _Invece_.

"Se ti piacciono...  _davvero_... quando saremo p-pronti..."

"Puoi metterle. Se ti va. Mi piacciono perché ti stanno bene. Si vede che sei a tuo agio, e quindi sei bellissimo.   
Per questo. Perché metti una cosa che ti fa sentire a tuo agio."

Quando alza la testa di scatto Alex lo guarda negli occhi.  
Non c'è traccia di furbizia o di lussuria.  
Le sue pupille non vagano ovunque sul suo corpo, è tranquillo, sorride, come a constatare un dato di fatto.  
E continua a stringergli le mani.

"Mi manca poco."

Stavolta non si morde il labbro, anche se si ritrova a sussultare un po'.

Alex si avvicina e basta, e prima di posare le labbra sulle sue sussurra un  _anche a me._  
  


 

Anche a me manca poco.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Hai affittato un'auto? Ma..."

_Ma...?_

"Certo che l'ho affittata. Non possiamo mica dar fastidio a Dan. Già ha detto che vi vuole riaccompagnare in aeroporto domani mattina. E poi ci ha ospitato e cioè..."

"Certo su questo sono più che d'accordo, però..."

_Però..._

"Dai allora sali e guida. Ovviamente io non guido, non ho la patente."

Genn sale sul posto del passeggero con una smorfia un po' altezzosa dopo l'ultima frase.  
Chiude la portiera della  _Mercedes GLC Coupé_  e si sistema coi piedi sul cruscotto. I suoi anfibi pesano probabilmente quanto lui, Alex ancora si chiede come faccia a camminarci.

_Ma sopratutto si chiede..._

"Alè ti sbrighi? Ho freddo, accendiamo il riscaldamento!"

 _Perché_.

Fa il giro dell'auto fino ad aprire la portiera e sedersi dal lato del guidatore.

_Perché Genn ha affittato una macchina._

"Dai Alè andiamo! Ti porto io anche senza il navigatore, ci sono già venuto."

_Perché Genn ha affittato una macchina con i suoi soldi._

_Perché non gliel'ha detto._

È così che funziona, no?   
Sono cinque mesi.  
_Cinque mesi._  
Che funziona così.  
E a lui  _non pesa_ , non gliel'ha mai fatto pesare quindi perché...

"Alè guarda che ho freddo, non scherzo. Vuoi farmi congelare?"

Si volta verso Genn e solleva il sopracciglio scettico.  
Ha un cappottino bianco palesemente primaverile e degli shorts dello stesso colore.  
La camicia che indossa sotto sembra altrettanto leggera.  
  


 

 

Genn in  _Dirk Bikkembergs_

  
Scarpe:  _Dsquared2_    
  


 

 

"Genn, non vorrei dire. Ma secondo me congeli. Non ci saranno neanche venti gradi."

Il biondo sbuffa e si limita a fargli segno di accendere la macchina, per poi accendere il riscaldamento al massimo.

 

"Sei tu che sei esagerato. Non solo il maglione, ma ti sei pure portato un cappotto pesantissimo."

  
"Quello l'ho portato per te, scemo. Come se non ti conoscessi. Lo so che se non porto un cappotto in più mi muori assiderato."  
  


 

 

Alex: maglione  _Dries Van Noten_

Pantaloni e anfibi  _Moschino_  
  


 

 

Genn sbuffa di nuovo, ma non sembra scocciato come prima.  
Sorride leggermente e si volta, il tempo di avvicinarsi e lasciargli un bacio.  
"Bravo. Ora guida."  
  


Non era mai andato a un palazzetto del ghiaccio.  
Cioè  _sì_ , era andato a pattinare sulle piste che si installano sotto Natale, non è mai stato un granché in realtà, ma comunque si è sempre divertito.  
Sono anni che non pattina però.  
Di certo non a un palazzetto.

"Non è... uno di quelli proprio professionali. L'hanno inaugurato quest'anno, ma è piccolo, ci allenano i bambini. I pattinatori più esperti si spostano."

Genn ha già le braccia incrociate sul petto, il labbro che gli trema.  
E sono appena usciti dall'auto.

"Vieni dai."

Gli stringe le spalle cercando di avvicinarlo a lui.  
Genn si lascia guidare facilmente, si aggrappa al suo maglione largo e poggia il viso sulla sua spalla.

"Non mi hai detto il perché del palazzetto..."

La voce di Genn esce un po' ovattata, visto che ha il viso ancora seppellito nella stoffa.  
"Mi sembrava una buona idea."

"Una buona idea per cosa?"

"Dai andiamo, andiamo dentro."  
Genn ignora la domanda e si scosta da lui con un sorriso.

Si avvia verso il portone d'ingresso e lo tiene aperto per lui.  
Alex lo raggiunge, l'ingresso è praticamente deserto, c'è solo un uomo sulla sessantina seduto al concierge che parla fittamente con Genn, per poi dargli delle chiavi.

Genn lo chiama allegro sta già aprendo quello che è un piccolo portoncino bianco, aspetta che entri anche lui per poi richiuderlo alle loro spalle.  
_E beh._

"Wow."  
  


La pista effettivamente non è molto grande, forse una decina di metri di lunghezza, ci sono un paio di file di posti a sedere intorno, davvero nulla di che.  
Ma il ghiaccio è lucido, levigato, vagamente bluastro.

"Alè dai vieni! Vieni a metterti i pattini!"

Genn è seduto su una delle sedie, ha tirato fuori due paia di pattini rivelando finalmente cosa c'era in quella borsa enorme che si portava dietro.

"Te li ha dati il signore all'ingresso?"

"No, scemo, li ho comprati!   
Così ce li conserviamo.   
E non fare quella faccia, figurati se non so il tuo numero. Dai, siediti che abbiamo solo un'ora e mezza."

Lui la  _faccia_  l'ha fatta, ma non perché Genn sa il suo numero, in cinque mesi ormai sanno anche da che lato l'altro si passa più spesso il filo interdentale.

La  _faccia_  l'ha fatta perché Genn ha affittato un intero palazzetto, che per quanto piccolo è pur sempre un palazzetto, e ha comprato loro dei pattini.

_Così ce li conserviamo._

Lo ha detto come se niente fosse.  
Come se per usarli ancora non dovessero aspettare il  _prossimo inverno._

"Alè, dai!"

Sbatte le palpebre e alza gli occhi su di lui.  
Genn è in piedi, ha legato i pattini bianchi ai piedi, i copri-lama rosa gli permettono di stare in piedi sul cemento senza difficoltà.  
Lo raggiunge con un sorriso ancora frastornato dai pensieri che l'hanno colto, e si siede affianco a lui.

Mette i pattini neri ai piedi e  _sì_  effettivamente sono del suo numero.  
Genn gli tende la mano e lo incoraggia di nuovo a seguirlo, stavolta sulla pista.

"Fammi capire... È un appuntamento?"

"Sei uno scemo."

"E tu non stai rispondendo."

Genn rotea gli occhi ma sorride comunque quando apre l'entrata alla pista.  
"Spero che tu sappia pattinare, non ho alcuna intenzione di aiutarti se cadi!"

"Ovviamente no."

Genn ride del suo tono tranquillo e si leva i copri-lama aspettando che Alex faccia lo stesso per poi cominciare a pattinare.

Va sicuro, pattinata dopo pattinata, col cappottino bianco che lo segue come un mantello, lo sente ridacchiare e sollevare le braccia.

"Alè! Dai, non voglio stare da solo!"

La sua voce rimbomba e Alex ride con lui.  
Il ghiaccio è solido, riesce a sentire il suo freddo salire fino alla gola, e sospira.

Genn ha gli occhi chiusi e sta canticchiando qualcosa, sembra una delle canzoni che hanno sentito suonare ieri live dai due dj italiani allo show di  _Moschino_.

"Now he don't talk too much, talk too much...  _mmmhh_ "

Scivola con le lame sul ghiaccio fino a raggiungerlo, Genn ora sta canticchiando più piano, piegato con le ginocchia strette al petto e la punta delle dita a sfiorare la lastra ghiacciata.  
È fermo, i pantaloncini gli tirano intorno alle cosce e il cappotto è steso dietro di lui.

"He's probably given up, given up, I think he's had enough, had enough, cause he ran out of luck, out of luck..."

"Non ti ho mai sentito cantare."

"Oh, finalmente sei venuto!"  
Genn si solleva, e gli sorride.

"Sì ero qui da qualche minuto, eri occupato a disegnare con le dita sul ghiaccio. E a cantare."

"Ahhh, sì. Mi piace canticchiare qualche volta. Quella canzone mi è entrata in testa. L'hanno suonata quando è finito lo show, ti ricordi?- Aspetta che Alex annuisca e riprende sorridendo - È un po' triste, ma mi piaceva. Li andiamo a sentire una volta?"

" _Merk & Kremont_?"

"Quest'estate! Andiamo a sentirli quest'estate."

_Ah._

Questa è la seconda volta oggi che Genn parla del futuro.  
Del futuro insieme.

E non è mai successo, ha sempre parlato dell'oggi, del domani, della prossima settimana, del  _prossimo mese_ , massimo.

Un po' ci pensa quando Genn gli prende la mano e pattina con lui, continuando a canticchiare, inventando le parole, saltando le frasi e bisbigliando solo la melodia.  
Ci pensa un po', ma poi lascia perdere, perché Genn lo fa ridere, imita le pose dei ballerini di flamenco, si leva la giacca e la getta in aria teatralmente per poi inciamparci sopra qualche secondo dopo.

"Non puoi lasciare niente sulla pista, non lo sai? È per questo che durante le gare c'è sempre qualcuno che raccoglie i costumi di scena!"  
Un po' ride, fra una parola e l'altra, ride di Genn che si è seduto all'indiana sulla stessa giacca su cui è inciampato con un broncio.

"Beh io non lo sapevo.   
Pensavo che i bambini che raccoglievano i fiori e i pupazzi durante le gare fossero carini e basta. Non mi accorgevo di altre persone che raccoglievano eventuali costumi di scena durante le gare."

"Poi dici a me di essere scemo. Il più scemo sei tu di certo."

"Hey!"

Si accorge troppo tardi di Genn che si alza di colpo e comincia a rincorrerlo sulla lastra.  
Quando pattina lontano da lui ridendo, Genn gli è già saltato sulla schiena e Alex per poco non cade, riesce a reggerlo per le gambe e a tenere entrambi in piedi per puro miracolo.

"Scemo! Vedi che lo sei? Potevamo cadere!"  
Dovrebbe essere arrabbiato perché avrebbero potuto farsi  _davvero_  male, ha letto una volta che un pattinatore per una presa sbagliata sulla sua compagna si è beccato la sua lama sulla coscia, i punti di sutura non si contavano.  
_Dovrebbe essere arrabbiato_ , ma la voce gli esce tremula perché sta ridendo.

Ride perché Genn ha il mento posato sui suoi capelli e le braccia intorno al suo collo, quando parla, sente le vibrazioni della sua voce sulla testa.

"Smettila di darmi dello scemo e pattinaci entrambi. Non voglio stancarmi troppo."

"E ti pareva. - sbuffa sorridendo, ma comincia a pattinare, Genn non sembra, ma ha il suo bel peso, soprattutto ora che sono instabili - Mi piaceva di più quando fingevi di non essere così principino."

"Sono un Re! E tu sei  _il mio Re_ , anche, e in quanto mio consorte devi acconsentire alle mie richieste."

"Ah sì?"

Si ferma in mezzo alla pista e lascia andare le gambe di Genn.  
"Cazzo!"

Quando si volta lo trova in ginocchio sul ghiaccio, lo sguardo allucinato e con la camicia grigio militare che è uscita dai pantaloncini.

"Se sono il tuo Re, fai bene a inginocchiarti davanti a me."

Gli occhi di Genn si affilano sotto il ciuffo chiaro e sorride un po' maligno.

"Lo sai che è sempre un piacere  _inginocchiarmi_  davanti a te."

Oh.  
_Cazzo_.  
  


Gli stringe il maglione e glielo solleva un po', per scoprire i pantaloni scuri sotto.

"Potrei stare tutto il giorno in ginocchio per te."

Gli fa scivolare giù la zip e comincia a toccarlo da sopra gli slip.

"Genn."

Genn solleva lo sguardo, anche se non smette i movimenti delle dita.

"Sono serio. Abbiamo detto niente falsità. Niente cazzate, niente costruzioni. Sono  _serio_."

Alex lo guarda un po' negli occhi e sì.  
_Sì, sembra serio._

Così come sembra  _seriamente intenzionato_  a farlo venire.

"Ti hanno mai fatto un pompino sul ghiaccio?"

 _No_.  
In realtà.  
Un po' gli viene da ridere.

"Non è che ci siano  _tante possibilità_  di farsi fare un pompino su una pista di pattinaggio eh."

"Beh è la prima volta anche per me. Tante prime volte oggi."

Si ritrova ad accarezzargli la frangia con le dita e a sospirare.  
"Non...  _tutte_."

Genn gli strattona i pantaloni fino a portarli un po' giù insieme agli slip, giusto il necessario per liberargli la mezza erezione che gli ha procurato non smettendo mai di toccarlo.

"Ci arriviamo.  _Ci arriviamo_."

Quasi  _ingoia_  le ultime lettere insieme al suo membro, in un solo affondo arriva quasi a metà, per poi tornare indietro e rilassare la gola.

Alex gli tiene le mani.  
_Non sa come_ ,  _chi_  lo abbia iniziato questo contatto che sembra più intimo del suo sesso fra le labbra di Genn, ma si stanno tenendo le mani.  
Forse gliele ha strette il biondo, per paura che potesse scivolare via o forse lo ha fatto lui stesso, per farlo reggere a qualcosa, fatto sta che si tengono.

 _Si tengono_.

In un certo senso non basta, perché Genn spinge più in avanti con la bocca e Alex  _beh_.  
Fa appena in tempo a spingere Genn per le spalle prima di cadere all'indietro.

"Cazzo. Scusami. Ah. Stai bene?"

Ha preso una schienata contro il ghiaccio, ma quando solleva le palpebre Genn lo guarda serio ancora in ginocchio.  
Ha le labbra rosse e il mento bagnato, ma si rialza a fatica e gli volta le spalle senza rispondere.  
Pattina verso la sua giacca, ancora abbandonata in mezzo alla pista, la raccoglie al volo e ritorna da lui.

Alex si tira più giù il maglione sulla pelle scoperta della schiena e si spinge contro i bordi della pista.

Genn nel frattempo getta la giacca fra le sue gambe e ci si distende sopra.

"Genn?"

Come se non fosse successo nulla, torna a prendergli l'asta fra le labbra e  _ok cazzo._

"Sei...  _determinato_."

Ride un po' fra un'ansito e l'altro, pensava che avrebbero smesso dopo la caduta, cioè magari sarebbe andato in uno dei bagni del palazzetto a farsi una sega, ma Genn incava le guance, muove la testa, tiene gli occhi chiusi, e  _continua_.

Gli stringe il ciuffo quando lo vede andare troppo affondo,  _piano Gè_ , la mano destra neanche se la sente più per il freddo, a dir la verità neanche il resto del corpo, non sa nemmeno come fa a riuscire a  _pensare ancora_ , perché tutto il calore è completamente concentrato nella bocca di Genn.

Genn che ora lo sta leccando con la lingua piatta, quasi come se fosse un ghiacciolo, mentre ne regge la base con una mano.

"Gè cazzo, sto per venire."

"Mmh,  _sì_?"

Finalmente il biondo apre gli occhi, si allontana di poco continuando a masturbarlo e lo guarda.

"Sì."  
Ha solo il tempo di annuire, Alex, perché Genn continua a toccarlo, ne avvolge solo la punta fra le labbra e rimane così.

_Rimane_  
_fermo_  
_così._  
  


"Gè,  _Gè cazzo_... cazzo... ah!"

Si morde il labbro e stringe le palpebre.  
Ansima un po' prima di rilassare i muscoli.

Genn gli lecca via gli ultimi residui di seme dalla punta e Alex sibila un po'.  
Gli sistema gli slip e i pantaloni e si alza, schioccandosi il collo e le braccia.  
Raccoglie la giacca e gli tende una mano.

Alex si ritrova a ridere, perché non sa come farà davvero ad alzarsi, ha la testa ancora nebulosa, il freddo del ghiaccio gli è penetrato dappertutto, sul sedere, nelle gambe, e...  
"Non mi sento più la mano."

Beh è rimasto con le dita poggiate sul ghiaccio fino a quel momento.

"Gè, giuro. È stato bello. Ma cazzo, mai più. Mai più."  
  


Alla fine il giaccone è servito a lui. Ha guidato un po' tremante, e quando gli ha aperto la porta di casa, Dan li ha trovati a camminare stretti, l'uno all'altro.

Quella sera Alex si è preso la febbre.

Genn è rimasto sveglio, ha cercato ovunque un supermercato aperto in notturna, per poi andarci con un taxi.  
Aveva già della  _Tachipirina_  con se, ma ne ha presa dell'altra, in una farmacia di turno, per sicurezza.

È tornato con petto di pollo, preparati per la zuppa, riso e qualche mela.  
Ha cucinato tutto lui, mentre Alex tremava come una foglia nella loro stanza.

Dan è dovuto uscire, con la promessa di accompagnarli comunque l'indomani all'aeroporto, e con la certezza di essere chiamato in caso di bisogno.

Genn l'ha fatto mangiare.  
Piano, un boccone per volta, una cucchiaiata per volta, un morso per volta.

E poi gli ha fatto prendere la  _Tachipirina_.

Si è inginocchiato per terra, su un agglomerato di cuscini e coperte.   
Si è fatto stringere la mano forte, quasi non la sentiva, ma ha aspettato.   
Che i tremori si calmassero.  
Un po'.

"Mi dispiace. Portarti alla pista di pattinaggio è stata una cattiva idea."

Alex ridacchia un po' roco.  
"No. Farmi un pompino sulla pista di pattinaggio è stata una cattiva idea. Ma è stata una prima volta. Insieme."

"Così la prossima volta che qualcuno chiede di farti un pompino sulla pista di pattinaggio tu ti ricorderai di me?"

Anche se è l'una di notte qualcuno nel vicinato sta suonando qualcosa alla chitarra classica, qualcosa che assomiglia a  _Wicked Game_ , ma non ne è sicuro.

Poggia la fronte sulle loro mani unite e sospira.

"Credo che nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai potuto chiedermi qualcosa del genere."

Sorride contro il materasso.

La stanza è illuminata fiocamente da una piccola abat-jour sul comodino di destra, il vicino continua a suonare, dolce e triste, quando Alex si schiarisce la gola e parla di nuovo.

"E comunque direi di no. Non solo per l'ovvia  _scomodità_  della cosa, ma perché è una cosa nostra. Se anche non dovesse...  _funzionare_. Sarebbe comunque una cosa nostra.   
Non ci sarebbe nessun altro con cui vorrei rischiare l'ipotermia. E la probabile amputazione di una mano e mezza chiappa."

Genn ride, sollevando la testa e guardandolo in viso.

Alex ha gli occhi lucidi, semichiusi, il volto è pallido e un po' sudato, i capelli sono un casino.  
Gli lascia un bacio sulla mano che stringe e ci posa sopra una guancia.

"Oggi...  _ora_... sento che ci sono.   
Ci sono Alè.  _Ci sono_."

Stringe gli occhi.

Vorrebbe che non fosse così semplice.

Non può davvero bastare una giornata insieme per trovare la forza di togliere il  _quasi_  al  _Ci sono._

Invece sì.

Perché quello che sente in quel momento, è così tremendamente simile a un calore  _assoluto_ , dolce, devoto, completamente e inesorabilmente  _vero._

E lui... non l'ha mai provato.  
_Mai_.

Ma lo riconoscerebbe.

Lo saprebbe riconoscere.

_È quasi certo._

Senza... senza il  _quasi_.

E... Alex?

Solleva la testa, sente le guance scaldarsi e le tempie martellare.

_E Alex?_  
  


Alex si è addormentato.

Sorride e si solleva un po' sulle ginocchia, lasciandogli la mano.  
Si stiracchia pigramente e raccoglie coperte e cuscini, poggiandoli sulla poltroncina.  
Fa il giro del letto, e ci si stende sopra.

Spera davvero di non ammalarsi anche lui.  
Lo spera sul serio, quando si sposta, fino a poggiare la testa sul petto di Alex.

 _Onestamente_...

Non è che gli importerebbe molto.  
Non ha paura.  
  


_Non ti lascio andare._

Non ti lascio andare ora che ti ho trovato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Grazie al cielo il giorno dopo si è alzato bene.

Meno bene si è alzato Alex, fra caldo soffocante e brividi da farsi spaccare i denti, davvero non sa come abbia fatto a salire sull'aereo.

Era rimasto al gate con un viso cadaverico e lo sguardo assente mentre lui salutava Dan calorosamente e lo ringraziava di tutto.

"E di cosa, fiorellino? Però non ti perdonerò mai, non mi hai fatto neanche intravedere il  _Buondì_  del maritino, così non si fa."

Ah, già.  
_Maritino_.  
Perché Dan ancora crede alla cazzata del fidanzamento a New York.

"Come minimo per rimediare voglio avere un ruolo chiave al vostro matrimonio!"

Appunto.

E Genn avrebbe potuto smentire, finalmente, avrebbe potuto dire che  _non c'è alcun matrimonio_ , loro non stanno neanche insieme propriamente, sono sotto contratto e Genn non ha affatto chiuso con lo sugaring, anzi.

 _E invece_.

Gli ha detto un'altra cosa.  
_Stavolta vera._

"Ci sono. Mi sa... che  _ci sono_. Sai? - Prende un respiro che gli fa pesare i polmoni e continua. - Non è che amo il suo corpo. O la sua mente o il suo spirito, il suo carattere o il suo viso, i suoi occhi, le sue mani, come scopa, cazzo. No. Io...  _tutto_. Tutto di lui.   
Ogni cosa.  _Ci sono_."

Dan aveva corrugato le sopracciglia e insomma, non era neanche da condannare.   
" _Ci sei_? Che vuol dire? Che lo ami? Ma pensavo fosse ovvio dal mese scorso, quando ne avevamo parlato."

E allora Genn aveva scosso la testa violentemente, e gli aveva stretto gli avambracci.

"No. No...  _ora_. Ora.  _Ora ci sono_. E lui...  _quasi_. Mi ha detto che gli manca poco."

"Ma che cazzo, Genn! Parlate in codice?"

 _Eh_.

E lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva fatto un passo indietro.  
"Sì?"

"Beh se non lo sai tu... io dico che parlate in codice. Cosa ci vuole a dire che lo ami?"

"È che... non è solo il suo corpo, o il suo cazzo o il modo in cui lo facciamo che mi fa letteralmente perdere la testa ogni volta... ma non è neanche solo il suo sorriso o  _le sue spalle_ -"  
"Genn ho capito, non devi ricominciare  _la lista_. - Dan ridacchiava bonario, mentre Genn sentiva le guance farsi calde - Ma è normale, quando ami qualcuno ami  _tutto di lui_ , non serve specificare ogni volta, le persone ti capiscono."

Genn si voltava a intervalli verso Alex ancora seduto a poca distanza, febbricitante e vestito molto caldo.  
"È che... cioè con  _gli altri_... con il  _lavoro_...  _loro_  mi dicevano che amavano la mia bocca, il mio corpo il mio viso, amavano scoparmi, tirarmi i capelli, legarmi, sculacciarmi, farmi svenire per la sovrast-"

" _Sì ok_ , Genn ho capito anche questo, non riprendere a fare la lista con quel visetto da cerbiattino perché con il tuo futuro marito con trentotto di febbre a pochi metri, non vorrei che succedesse qualcosa nella zona sud."  
Dan si indicava vagamente il cavallo dei pantaloni come se non fosse abbastanza  _chiaro_.

"Beh, ma io lo amo!"  
  


Spalanca gli occhi e si morde forte il labbro.  
Il cuore sembra voler distruggere la sua gabbia di lamiere e scappare via.  
_In un altro corpo._  
Un'altra  _casa_.  
  


Lo...

 _Lo_...

"Lo...  _amo_. Non sapevo come fartelo capire. Tutto...  _tutto di lui_. A- chiude la bocca di scatto, sospira e ingoia a vuoto, per poi ricominciare. - A...mo tutto di lui."

"Oh, fiorellino, vieni qui."

Dan lo aveva tirato in un abbraccio e Genn in quel momento si era sentito autorizzato a farsi prendere un po' dal panico.

Ha cominciato a singhiozzare contro la spalla di quello che era un suo ex cliente, su quanto amasse il suo cliente  _attuale_.  
Senza specificare, ovviamente.

"Ma Genn perché ti preoccupi tanto! Cioè ti ha chiesto di sposarlo! Sull _'Empire State Building_! E per quanto io trovi strano il fatto che non vi siate detti  _ti amo_  prima... non è che c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, anche se non ve lo siete detti è chiaro agli occhi di tutti quelli che vi circondano.   
Che vi amate."

Genn ancora una volta non aveva avuto cuore di contraddirlo, e  _ancora una volta_  aveva annuito, lo aveva ringraziato ed era tornato da Alex.  
Sempre malato, sempre sfasato sempre incredibilmente bello,  _Alex_.

E davvero non sa come abbia fatto a salire sull'aereo.

Genn gli ha tenuto le mani sulla scaletta, gli ha tenuto le mani alla ricerca dei loro posti, gli ha tenuto le mani anche quando Alex si è addormentato come un sasso con la testa sulla sua spalla.

Glielo ha ripetuto, stavolta col cuore meno pesante, ma sempre aspettando il sonno del moro.

" _Ci sono_. Io... ci sono Alè.  _Ci sono_  e... ti aspetto. Finché non... non ci sarai anche tu."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Non sa come.

Se glielo chiedete, non lo sa.

Ma sono arrivati in un qualche modo all'estate.

 _Estate_ , cazzo.

E Alex  _non si è stancato di lui._  
Lo tiene vicino, lascia che stia a casa sua, che consumi il suo cibo che usi i suoi soldi...  
_Però però!_  
A onor del vero, anche Genn contribuisce.  
_Sì._  
A parte fare quanto più possibile in casa, fra cibo, pulizie, sistemare l'agenda di Alex e anche aiutarlo durante i progetti pubblicitari più duri,  _ecco_.  
Sta contribuendo.

Quando vanno al cinema fanno a gara a chi riesce ad arrivare al botteghino prima e lui è più veloce di Alex, riesce sempre a pagare per entrambi, sotto gli occhi stupiti degli addetti del cinema.  
Non si vedono tutti i giorni dei venticinquenni vestiti con diverse centinaia di euro in capi d'abbigliamento rincorrersi come dei ragazzini.  
Ma loro si divertono.

E certe volte gli organizza delle sorprese, come quella del pattinaggio a Milano, tipo dei regali, una cena da qualche parte di sfizioso e ricercato o ecco  _beh_ , anche lingerie particolare.  
Quando sono tranquilli si sente molto più rilassato a indossarla, il fatto che Alex non la tolleri semplicemente, ma che gli piaccia proprio, è un punto in più.

E loro hanno fatto... l'amore.  
_Clack_.

"Ahi... oddio... ah..."

Lascia il coltello con cui stava tagliando le zucchine e scuote inutilmente la mano, nella speranza di far passare il dolore.

Il sangue continua a fuoriuscire anche dopo l'acqua fredda e un po' di ghiaccio, così Genn si sposta scocciato verso il bagno in cerca di medicazioni.

_Hanno fatto l'amore._

Lo hanno fatto ad aprile, quando Alex ha preso un sorso dalla sua tazza di tea pomeridiano e gli ha sorriso da sopra il bordo.  
Ha levato gli occhiali un po' appannati dal vapore e ha semplicemente detto  _ci sono_.

L'hanno fatto quella notte stessa.

Ed è stato  _meglio_.

Meglio delle fantasie, meglio delle costruzioni mentali, meglio delle aspettative.

Perché è stato impacciato e lento e coinvolgente e così dolce,  _così tanto_ , e poi caldo.  
_Caldo caldo caldo._  
C'era calore ovunque, sui loro corpi, dentro ai loro corpi, intorno ai loro corpi.

Ora che ci pensa quel calore era simile al calore che sente adesso intorno al suo indice.  
Il piccolo taglio ora ha smesso di sanguinare, ma la pelle è calda, fuori, dentro, intorno.

È stato così.  
Sorpresa, dolore all'inizio, e calore.

Calore che finisce ma poi ti rimane addosso.   
Insieme al fastidio e alla sofferenza.

Fare l'amore è stato come farsi un taglio.

_Senza sangue, però._  
  


Sbuffa scocciato all'idea che dovrà probabilmente ordinare d'asporto perché non può finire di cucinare così.  
_Però se ordina d'asporto può anche pagare._

Con il sorriso rinnovato si prepara i vari menù dei ristoranti che offrono servizi a domicilio, già pronto a prendere il piatto preferito di Alex.

Il contratto sta sempre più  _pesando_ , a entrambi.

Ma Genn non sa davvero come uscirne.  
Perché loro  _ci sono, ci sono_  da tre mesi, eppure il contratto è rimasto in piedi.  
Nonostante tutto, è rimasto intatto.

Certi giorni vorrebbe che Alex prendesse l'iniziativa e ne recidesse ogni singolo trafiletto, per poter cominciare,  _ufficialmente_ , la loro vita insieme.

Ma poi si ritrova a girare in tondo sempre sugli stessi punti,  _come farà poi?_  
A lavorare.  
Cosa farà?  
È praticamente certo che non potrà continuare con lo sugaring, e non solo perché ad Alex non piacerebbe.

Perché si sentirebbe così  _incredibilmente male._

Si sente male solo al pensiero anche adesso, con il numero di uno dei loro bistrot preferiti nei dintorni.

Si sentirebbe male all'idea di ricominciare con le bugie, i sotterfugi, gli escamotage per soffiare via più soldi possibili al daddy di turno, ai viaggi ovunque per il mondo, fra regali costosi, alcol, hotel di lusso, cene, pasticche, quel cazzo di sesso pieno di kink e fetish, non riuscirebbe.

Ora che il suo armadio del lavoro fa polvere.

E con Alex ci fa l'amore.  
  


" _Scriptum Bistrot_ , buonasera! Come posso esserle utile?"

Alex.

Vuole solo stare con lui.

_Ma come può?_

Ormai questa situazione lo sta dilaniando, si sente un parassita, nulla sembra bastare per ripagare Alex di qualunque cosa.  
_Qualunque_.

Alex non reciderà il contatto, lo sa.

Forse anche lui si preoccupa del suo futuro, o teme un suo allontanamento, anche se, dove potrebbe andare?  
_Dove?_

Anche scappando verso l'altra esatta metà del globo, non riuscirebbe a scappare dal  _calore di una ferita._

Non quando questo calore è  _ovunque_  nel suo petto da mesi.  
  


_E non fa altro che espandersi_

"Gè? Sono tornato!"

_un po' di più_

"Alè hey! Bentornato!"

_un po' di più_

"Questo lo chiami un bacio? E non dire che sei stanco, le labbra non le hai stanche."  
  


_ogni giorno._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Genn, ciao!"

"Nando, hey, non ti avevo visto!"

Gli va incontro, facendo qualche passo in avanti e baciandogli le guance.

"Non ci vediamo da un po', eh?"

"Eh sì, lo sai che io e Pasquale lavoriamo in un altro settore, siamo poco qui."

Gli sorride aggiustandosi la giacca e guardandosi intorno.

"Alex? È con Ciro?"

"Sì, sono andati a parlare con vostro padre di qualcosa.  
Io li aspetto, stavamo discutendo di un progetto sulle scarpe..."  
" _Puma_  e Instagram, giusto?"  
"Sì."  
"E tu cosa ci fai qui? Il lavoro?"  
"In un certo senso...  _sono_  al lavoro - ridacchia un po' toccandosi nervosamente il collo - sto lavorando con loro. Li aiuto, gli do una mano, butto giù qualche idea con Alex a casa, poi qualche volta vengo qui e ne parliamo anche con Ciro."

"Ah! - Nando lo guarda un po' stupito, e Genn sorride. Capisce perfettamente il perché. - E mio fratello ti fa lavorare  _con loro_? Ciro...  _ti fa lavorare_... con loro?"

Ora scoppia definitivamente a ridere.  
"Beh, sì! Non me lo chiedere, fa ancora strano anche a me.   
Alex mi ha detto che dopo la terza volta che gli diceva che quelle che gli mostrava erano idee mie, Ciro si è scocciato e ha detto solo: 'Ma fallo venire, no?' Dice che è stato divertente vederlo arrabbiato per motivi positivi, per una volta!"

Nando mette le mani in tasca mentre sorride rilassato.  
"Ma che bella cosa. Non me lo aspettavo proprio. Considerando che tu non sei specializzato in marketing o in comunicazione pubblicitaria.  _Affatto_. Le tue doti sono  _ben altre_."

Il sorriso rilassato gli si congela.  
Genn sente ogni muscolo irrigidirsi, ogni cellula del suo cervello  _urlare_.

Quindi Nando lo sapeva  _davvero_?   
Da quanto, come,  _cosa... vuole fare?_  
  


"Lo so da mesi in realtà.   
Alex ha sempre avuto gusti molto particolari,  _raffinati_.   
Questo lo portava a scegliersi gli amanti con estrema cura.   
Negli ultimi due anni non ho notizie di ragazzi che hanno fatto breccia nel suo interesse, ma ecco che arriva un certo Genn... così, dal nulla.   
È bastata una sera ed ecco che è diventato ossessionato da te. Come una sorta di moderno Principe Azzurro, solo che non aveva con sé una scarpetta di cristallo, ma dei  _Chupa-Chups_  che comprava ogni volta solo ed esclusivamente per te."

"No, lui... li aveva regalati..."

Nando ridacchia, forse con un po' di pena nella voce.  
Per  _lui_ , per  _Alex_ , per  _entrambi_.  
  


"La  _Van Melle_  ci ha inviato solo un pacchetto di benvenuto che è finito praticamente subito visto quanto è snervante il nostro lavoro.   
Ma sai, Alex mi ha detto che  _adorava vederti felice_ , e penso che allora eravate ancora... amici?   
Onestamente mi ha fatto tenerezza, ma quando l'ho saputo...  _cosa eri_... ho cominciato un po' a temere il sorriso ammaliato di mio fratello.   
Ho capito che per te avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa,  _qualsiasi_.   
Difatti, non mi sono sbagliato.   
Tu sei ancora  _qui_. Gli svuoti le tasche ogni mese, ti fai pagare le cene, i vestiti, le uscite, i taxi, e poi i regali...  _i regali ci devono essere sempre._  
So benissimo come funziona lo sugaring, l'ho fatto con la tua collega Blue, più di qualche volta.   
Tu non vendi solo il tuo corpo, tu vendi il sogno, la  _perfezione idilliaca._  
Mio fratello è troppo buono. Si è lasciato annichilire subito."

Rilassa un po' la mascella e solo ora se ne rende conto.  
Ha stretto i denti fra loro così forte che le gengive gli fanno male.

"Alex non si è lasciato abbindolare, ti  _sbagli_. Tuo fratello non è stupido. Tutt'altro. All'inizio... lo ammetto, ci siamo fatti annullare dalla nostra stessa fantasia. Tutti e due. E non mi era mai successo, ero anch'io coinvolto così tanto... nella  _visione_.   
_La visione più bella della mia vita._  
Ma poi... ci siamo svegliati.   
È stato orribile. Per... entrambi.   
Però in qualche modo ci siamo riassestati. E ha fatto male, si è sgretolato tutto sotto i miei piedi, ha fatto  _davvero male_. Ma ci siamo riassestati e adesso non cambierei mai la realtà con quella fantasia.  
Per quanto bella e perfetta era finta, fittizia, un anti depressivo ricoperto di cioccolato.

Adesso... abbiamo i nostri momenti. In cui discutiamo e ci  _arrabbiamo_  e volano parole che non pensiamo. Siamo insieme da sette mesi, è normale."

Nando fa una smorfia, forse disgustata, o forse delusa, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
"Non dire che state insieme, Genn. Almeno dillo. Ora ci siamo solo noi due in questo studio. Almeno di fronte a me,  _dillo_."

Genn sorride. Chiude gli occhi e sospira.

"Te lo dico. Stiamo insieme da sette mesi. Ma ci amiamo solo da quattro. Ecco.  _Te l'ho detto_."

Quando solleva le palpebre vede il fratello maggiore di Alex boccheggiare.  
Ha le spalle leggermente piegate, ha perso la sua fierezza, ma per i motivi  _sbagliati._

"Cazzo. Tu... me lo  _rovinerai_.   
E non sto parlando solo di soldi.   
Gli hai  _inquinato_  la mente con le tue stronzate, per così tanto tempo, non dubito neanche per un secondo che lui si sia innamorato di te.   
Di  _quale tua versione_ , poi non lo so.  
Ma non venirmi a dire cazzate come  _ci siamo innamorati_ , conosco Blue da diversi anni, so che cazzo fate voi alla gente.   
Diventerai la sua ossessione, se non lo sei già, asseconderà ogni tuo capriccio, finché non gli chiederai di trasferirvi a Tokyo o a Aukland o in qualche  _fottuto buco_  in America. Sparirà dalla nostra vita. E quando finirai di spolparlo lo abbandonerai, un relitto umano senza più neanche  _l'anima_."

Genn lo guarda negli occhi.

Oltre la rabbia Nando è  _terrorizzato_.

Lo capisce, può...  _capitare_.  
Che un cliente si faccia coinvolgere troppo e che uno sugar baby se ne approfitti perché ecco, è quello che  _fanno_.  
Loro vendono una fantasia di perfezione.  
Ma i patti sono chiari, non lasciarsi prendere troppo, il  _perdere se stessi_  è un gioco davvero pericoloso, specialmente se  _non si è_ in due.

_Ma lui..._

"Io non sono così.  _Forse_... forse  _prima_. Avrei potuto. Avrei potuto approfittare di un'occasione servita su un piatto d'argento, e non me ne sarei pentito. Ma non con Alex, con lui è stato tutto diverso fin dall'inizio.   
Ma io ho dei sentimenti.   
Noi abbiamo dei sentimenti.   
Tutti i sexworker ne hanno.   
Siamo persone come le altre, offriamo solo un servizio. A patto che non ci si innamori mai. Con Alex ho sbagliato tutto fin dall'inizio.   
Conoscevo le  _regole_ , le sapevo, le avevo lette, le avevo stampate a fuoco nella mia mente.

Ma le ho infrante tutte, una dopo l'altra con il passare del tempo.   
E Alex lo ha fatto con me.  
Abbiamo letto le regole e poi le abbiamo infrante.  
Ci siamo innamorati,  _insieme_."

"Però lui ti paga ancora."

La voce di Nando gli arriva in poco più di un sussurro, ha gli occhi bassi, sembra insicuro adesso, forse rassegnato.  
_Si merita la verità._

"Alex mi paga ancora.  
Versa mensilmente la somma pattuita senza una parola.   
Senza farmelo mai pesare.   
Ma sono due mesi che raccolgo i suoi soldi in un altro conto.   
Sto cercando di razionare, non sto più andando a comprare cose inutili, basta vestiti, basta oggettistica, basta andare in posti troppo lussuosi.   
Gli unici soldi che spendo sono quelli per Alex, la nostra casa e l'affitto del mio appartamento anche se onestamente, sto pensando di racimolare le mie cose e lasciarlo.   
Sto raccogliendo il denaro che Alex deposita nel mio conto e glielo restituirò. Devo solo trovare il modo.   
Ho un po' di paura, sai, Nando?  
Questo è  _l'ultimo passo_."  
  
  


Genn gli sorride.   
Nando potrebbe benissimo non credergli in questo momento, ma spera che il suo viso glielo dimostri.  
Che è sincero, nonostante tutto.  
Che per quanto difficile da credere, quasi impossibile nelle probabilità...  
Loro ci sono arrivati.

Insieme.

"E anche se fosse... che hai intenzione di fare? Vivere con lui fino alla fine dei vostri giorni? Comprare un cane o andare altrove a rimediare un bambino? Sposarvi magari?"

Il suo tono è secco, ma non sembra più accusatorio.   
Forse... rassegnato, di nuovo.

Genn sente le guance scaldarsi e gratta un po' il pavimento con le sue sneaker.

"Non lo so cosa ci riserverà il futuro. Non voglio mettermi limiti, per una volta. Metterci. A entrambi. Però se ci penso non mi dispiacerebbe un qualcosa.  
Quando tutto sarà finito e ritroveremo il nostro equilibrio... mi piacerebbe un qualche simbolo, un segno, di una diversa partenza."

Non un nuovo inizio.

Il loro inizio va benissimo così.

Anche il seguito, nonostante tutto, anche dopo.

Una nuova partenza.

Sì.

"Quindi ho capito bene. Cosa vuoi un anello di diamanti? Un girocollo di rubini? Una valigia piena di mazzette con il biglietto vieni a vivere con me dentro? È questo che vuoi."

"No. - Ora solleva la testa, il viso serio e duro. - Mi basterebbe un laccetto di cuoio. Un ciondolo qualsiasi. Sono diventato molto attaccato agli oggetti, e credo che questa cosa non cambierà mai. Magari però posso cambiarne la natura. E far in modo che siano importanti lo stesso, per il loro significato intrinseco."

Nando lo guarda con le sopracciglia corrugate.  
Sta cercando segni di menzogne sul suo viso, così Genn raddrizza la schiena e gli mostra il volto.  
Non mente.  
Non su ciò che conta davvero.  
Non mente più ormai.

"Hey Nando, tutto bene?"

"Alex, ciao..."

Alex entra nello studio sorridendo, seguito subito da Ciro col suo broncio immancabile.  
"Come mai da queste parti?"

Nando si volta verso il fratello più grande per rispondergli vagamente.  
"Devo andare anche io da papà. Mi sono fermato qui a salutare, ho trovato solo Genn però. Facevamo due chiacchiere."

"Ah, sì?"  
Alex si volta a guardarlo curioso, forse un po' preoccupato anche, così Genn gli sorride e si siede con nonchalance sull'unica scrivania  più libera dalle scartoffie.

"Sì Nando ammirava le mie idee geniali. Gli dicevo che potremmo contattare alcuni Instagrammer e farci una campagna neutra per le Basket Heart. Così che anche i ragazzi si sentano liberi di indossarle nonostante siano state create per la clientela femminile.  
Eh non so, creare una strategia insieme a questi influencer di Instagram. Magari foto dal basso con i loro animali domestici o durante una vacanza, ma anche una normale passeggiata, voglio che non sia un prodotto specifico per un momento o una clientela, ma per tutti."

Nando spalanca un po' gli occhi ma Genn sta guardando Alex ora. Sente le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso genuinamente felice perché Alex si sta trattenendo tantissimo per non ridere.

"Voglio. Ora fa pure il principino, il marmocchio."

"Sono un Re!"

Stavolta Alex ride davvero, ride della sua smorfia petulante, dell'apatia scocciata di Ciro e della confusione di Nando.

"Re...?"

"Non chiedere fratello mio, questi due sono degli spostati, mio Dio me ne libererei volentieri."

Alex lo raggiunge ancora ridacchiando, e Genn allarga un po' le gambe per poterlo abbracciare, senza alzarsi dalla scrivania.   
"Come farebbe Ciro senza di noi, Alè?"  
Glielo bisbiglia cospiratore, con gli occhi aperti nel buio dell'incavo del suo collo.

"Avrebbe già fatto fallire l'azienda verosimilmente."

"Esatto."

Ispira nel collo del moro e gli stringe più forte le braccia intorno alle spalle, quando sente Alex fare lo stesso con la sua vita.

"Ma stanno limonando?"

"Magari, Nà, magari. Questi idioti cominciano ad abbracciarsi e se ne vanno in crisi mistica per minuti interi."

Genn scoppia a ridere e morde la giacca di Alex per trattenersi, Alex invece seppellisce di più il viso nel suo petto e beh.

La sua risata gli arriva fino al cuore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Alè?"

"Uhm?"

Si inginocchia sul materasso, e gli sfila il romanzo dalle dita.

" _La coscienza di Zeno_? Ma tipo non ti obbligano a leggerlo al liceo?"

Lo sfoglia distrattamente prima di alzare lo sguardo su di Alex, che sorride e si spinge gli occhiali da vista scuri sul naso.  
"Sì beh, anche all'università. Ma io non l'ho letto né al liceo né all'università. Giravo per gli scaffali della libreria e boh. Deve avermelo regalato qualcuno, sai, uno di quei libri che si regalano quando compri casa nuova.   
Non leggo un romanzo da una vita, pensavo fosse ora."

"Ma guarda un po' quanto sei figo quando fai l'intellettualoide.   
Ti direi:  _recitami i canti danteschi mentre scopiamo_ , ma non credo ne saresti capace."

Alex sogghigna quando si tira su con la schiena per avvicinarsi alle sue labbra.  
" _Cantami o diva, l'ira funesta del Pelide Achille_..."

Genn si scosta e gli mette una mano sul viso, spingendolo via.  
Si assicura di poggiare i polpastrelli sulle sue lenti, così da lasciarci quante più ditate  _possibili_.

"Quello è il proemio dell' _Iliade_."

"Lo so. - La voce di Alex esce un po' soffocata dalla sua mano - Volevo sapere se stavi attento!"

Solo allora solleva la mano e lo guarda ridacchiare.  
"Tom Ford sarà molto scontento che gli hai rovinato gli occhiali."  
Se li sfila per poi poggiarli sul comodino, il viso di Genn, però, si è fatto serio.

"E io che volevo parlare di cose importanti. Non troverò mai il momento giusto."

"No, hey, sto scherzando, vieni qui. - Alex se lo trascina più vicino tirandolo per un braccio, finché Genn si sistema seduto sulle sue gambe - Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto. E... cos'hai lì?"

Genn segue lo sguardo di Alex e  _oh!_ quasi dimenticava.

Allunga la mano e recupera la busta da lettere abbandonata sul materasso.  
Se la rigira fra le dita, è gonfia, la porge ad Alex e aspetta che lui la prenda, prima di poggiare la fronte contro il suo collo e aspettare.

Non sa come potrebbe reagire, ma spera in qualcosa di positivo.

Ottobre.

_Oggi è nove ottobre._

"Genn... cosa...?"  
  


È riuscito a racimolare quanti più soldi possibile,  _non tutti_ , la metà li ha spesi in quei mesi e insomma, non...  _tutti_.

"Che significa? Genn guardami."

E allora lui solleva la testa e si allontana un po', giusto per guardarlo negli occhi.

"È un libretto bancario. Ci sono tredicimila euro dentro."

"Lo vedo. - Alex si passa una mano sul viso, mentre posa la busta sul copriletto. - Mettiti qui di fronte a me e spiegami che significa."  
Genn annuisce, scivola via dalle sue cosce e si siede con le gambe incrociate davanti a lui.

Alex sembra teso, nervoso, forse è solo la  _confusione_ , ora che parlerà gli sarà tutto più chiaro.   
Lo spera.  
  


"Alex, io ti amo."

Sussulta e vede anche l'altro sgranare gli occhi.

Se lo dicono poco, in realtà non ce n'è  _davvero_  bisogno.  
Sono bastate tutte le volte che hanno detto  _ci sono ora_ , ora probabilmente basteranno per tutta una vita.  
Ma in questo momento sente il bisogno di dirlo, di  _esternarlo_  questo amore che è caldo come una ferita.

Perciò lo ripete.

"Ti amo. Sono innamorato di te."

La sua gola è disabituata a quelle parole, la sente  _stretta_ , quasi come se volesse riprendersele quelle lettere, ingoiarle di nuovo e farle sparire.

No.

_Ora è il momento._

"Una parte di me ha sperato per tanto tempo che tu facessi un passo avanti e decidessi di smetterla, di recidere il contratto. Che mi mettessi di fronte a una scelta, continuare il nostro rapporto finalmente senza muri oppure finirla qui.   
Una parte di me lo sperava.  
La parte che ti avrebbe detto che  _non importava_ , anche senza sapere dove stavamo andando, che strada stavamo percorrendo, l'avremmo percorsa insieme.

Un'altra parte di me chiedeva che tu non lo facessi.  
Che non mi mettessi mai di fronte a una  _scelta simile_ , tra il lavoro e te, ma quando entrambe sono la  _stessa cosa_ , qual è la migliore opzione?"

Prende un lungo respiro.  
Le mani di Alex sono abbandonate fra le sue, inermi, non si ricorda neanche quando ha cominciato a  _stringerle_ , ma non le lascia.  
E guarda gli occhi scuri di Alex farsi più seri e consapevoli.

"Ho capito dopo poco che tu non lo avresti mai fatto.  
Non mi avresti mai messo di fronte a questo bivio.   
E ho capito che quando tu mi dicevi di aspettare, che  _avremmo aspettato prima di decidere_ , che avremmo capito solo allora come muoverci... ho capito che intendevi questo.  
Dovevamo aspettare,  _innamorarci_  e poi avremmo capito. E io ho  _capito_.  
Ho capito che non ho bisogno di molto altro, finché siamo insieme."  
  


Alex sospira.

Chiude un po' gli occhi mentre si passa le dita sulle palpebre e il lato del naso.

"Perché ora? Insomma, non ti ho mai fatto pesare nulla o no? Cioè era questo l'accordo, né più né meno.   
Tu stavi lavorando. Perché ora?"

"Perché  _ho capito_. Non sarebbe mai partita da te, non lo avresti mai fatto, non mi avresti mai messo in una posizione scomoda o di svantaggio.  
Tu aspettavi,  _aspettavi che io capissi_. Solo in questo modo avrei potuto fare qualcosa. Io, non tu. Non era il tuo ruolo, lo dovevo fare io. E ho capito.  
Questo non è più un lavoro, perché sono innamorato di te.   
_Perciò eccoli_. All'incirca la metà dei soldi che mi hai dato.   
Non li voglio, non mi servono.  
Voglio che stiamo insieme.  
Ufficialmente."

Alex sorride, un po' frastornato forse, emozionato di certo, ha gli occhi lucidi, gli prende una mano e se la porta alle labbra.  
"Genn... noi stiamo già insieme. Da quasi dieci mesi."

Adesso anche lui sorride.  
Il petto gli fa ancora male, come se quel peso che si è portato dentro finora abbia lasciato comunque strascichi della sua presenza, anche ora, che non c'è più.

"Lo so. Ma adesso è ufficiale.   
So che non ti servono, ma te li voglio restituire comunque.  
È un  _simbolo_. Un simbolo che ti offro, è per te. Voglio che lo accetti."

"Con questi compriamo due armadi nuovi come quelli del tuo vecchio appartamento? Mi sono stancato di avere scatoloni ovunque nella camera degli ospiti. L'armadio all'ingresso non contiene neanche un terzo della tua roba."

Alex ridacchia riprendendo la busta col libretto in mano, rigirandoselo poi fra le dita.

"Puoi fare quello che vuoi, sono i tuoi soldi!"  
Anche Genn ride, ma Alex libera le mani e si sporge, finché non sfrega il naso contro il suo.  
" _Nostri_. Sono i nostri soldi.  
E sì, ci facciamo quello che vogliamo. Io dico per prima cosa, di comprare gli armadi. Lo sai che fra due settimane viene a trovarci Dante, non vorrei doverlo sistemare sul divano!"

"Dante torna dal Brasile, è vero!   
Beh ma lì si ritrova a dormire anche sul pavimento dell'ospedale, non penso che troverà scomodo il nostro divano eh!"

"Uhm... in effetti sì..."

Finalmente Alex dopo essersi avvicinato, poi allontanato, poi avvicinato ancora, lo bacia.

È un bacio lento, pigro.   
Sembra uno di quei baci che si scambiano al mattino, per augurarsi il buongiorno.

Le lingue si sfiorano delicatamente, le labbra si accarezzano, le bocche sospirano l'una sull'altra. 

In effetti sembra un augurio, ma non di un buongiorno, sono quasi le undici di sera.  
Sembra un augurio diverso.

Ancora un altro giorno, uniti,  _insieme._  
  


_Ancora un altro giorno._  
  


Aspettando il domani.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Quindi è lui? Uhm? In foto non rendeva."

Dante sorseggia la sua granita, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Genn, ancora impegnato a scegliere un gusto di gelato che lo soddisfi.

"Sì è lui."

Anche Alex lo guarda, guarda la sua schiena ricoperta dallo spolverino lavorato, le gambe nude, gli immancabili anfibi.

"Mamma mia, sei proprio andato. Non ti ho mai visto così."

 

 

Alex a sinistra in  _Helbers_

  
Genn a destra in  _Prada_    
  


 

Sbatte gli occhi e si concentra di nuovo su uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
Si conoscono dal liceo, i loro cammini si sono biforcati all'università, ma nonostante la lontananza sono riusciti a tenere i contatti in tutti quegli anni, tramite messaggi, chiamate e video.

"Ti sentivo preso male, ma non pensavo davvero  _così male_."

"Adesso non esagerare."

"Hai cambiato anche modo di vestire! Cos'è tutto questo bianco? Pure i pantaloni bianchi! Pensavo non volessi indossare colori chiari per..."

Tira fuori la cannuccia del ghiaccio e incrocia gli occhi per guardarla  _significativamente_.

"Tu invece sei rimasto sempre un coglione. Essere caposala di Pneumologia ti ha fatto ispirare qualche gas tossico per i non malati, e sei peggiorato."  
Alex sorride sornione e incrocia le braccia poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

"Beh ma ammettilo di essere cambiato. I vestiti lo sono di certo.   
Dove hai messo tutti i completi monocromo? Le tute? Il nero ovunque? E questo taglio di capelli..."

"Li ho un po' rasati di lato da poco, non sono troppo convinto, ma ricresceranno presto. E i completi li ho, ovviamente, li metto al lavoro, le tute non più - ridacchia giochicchiando con la cannuccia del suo frappé - i pantaloncini da basket però sì.   
A Genn piacciono."

Si interrompe prima di prendere un respiro e guardare gli occhi castani di Dante.  
"Qualcosa è cambiato effettivamente, quando vivi con un'altra persona per molto tempo le cose cambiano inesorabilmente.   
Costruite una routine insieme, fatta di abitudini tue e sue, ma ne prendete anche altre.   
Cominciate a parlare diversamente, muovervi diversamente, anche vestirvi diversamente, come dici tu. Credo sia normale. Non mi dispiace."

"Uhm sì forse hai ragione. Sono tutti cambiamenti positivi che noto su di te. E io Genn non lo conoscevo, ma immagino che anche lui sia cambiato in positivo."

"Genn era una persona molto diversa  _prima_.   
Sembra... sembra una vita fa.  
Era diverso, ma nel frattempo adesso è sempre lo stesso.   
Anche nel  _nostro rapporto_... Cioè non è cambiato niente, anche se è tutto diverso. Non te lo so spiegare."

Dante prende l'ultimo sorso della sua granita, il ghiaccio colorato scompare, finché arriva a risucchiare l'aria.

"Ho capito cosa intendi, anche se non so bene tutta la vostra situazione, ancora ce l'ho con te perché non me l'hai voluta raccontare, come se fosse chissà quale segreto di Stato. Probabilmente l'hai rimorchiato mentre faceva da modello per qualche tua pubblicità."

Alex ride vedendo il broncio di Dante.  
Con quella barba folta e rossiccia non è per nulla credibile.   
"No, davvero no. E non te lo voglio raccontare perché mi piace conservare parte della nostra relazione per noi. È meglio così, piuttosto che sbandierarla ovunque."

"È per questo che il tuo Instagram è praticamente vuoto? Ci condividi solo i tuoi lavori, ormai."

"Beh, sì credo. Ma nei miei lavori c'è anche Genn, quindi direi che va bene comunque."

"Ah già, ora lavorate anche insieme.   
Io non riuscirei a lavorare e convivere con Taylor. Già al lavoro mi stressa, figurati."

"Taylor il tuo nuovo... ragazzo? E Logan?"

"Ragazza. Lo so il neutro del nome confonde. E Logan si è fatto trasferire a Seattle, la sua città natale. Suo padre non stava tanto bene, ha preferito tornare. E ci siamo lasciati per evitare di soffrire troppo entrambi.   
A proposito, cosa sta facendo Genn?"

Ah.  
_Dov'è Genn?_

Si voltano entrambi alla ricerca dei suoi inconfondibili pantaloncini e lo trovano a un tavolino a poca distanza, abbandonato su una sedia, le gambe totalmente stese e la testa indietro, a godersi il sole autunnale.

La coppetta di gelato che ha poggiato sul tavolino è mezza sciolta e gocciola, ma Genn in quel momento sembra non avere una preoccupazione al mondo.

"Gè. Dove sei stato finora?"

"Oh Alè! - Genn si tira su con un sorriso, rimettendosi composto quando lui e Dante si siedono con lui. - Volevo lasciarvi un po' da soli a parlare, così mi sono sistemato qui, poi mi si è avvicinato un ragazzo e mi ha chiesto se poteva farmi delle foto. Ha un account Instagram di street style, sai che bello? Mi ha detto che gli piaceva il mio stile e mi ha fatto un paio di foto da ogni lato."

L'entusiasmo di Genn un po' si spegne vedendo i visi scontrosi e dolcemente impietositi di Alex e Dante.

"Genn, mi dispiace davvero dirtelo, ma probabilmente ci stava solo provando. Quelle foto non finiranno nel suo Instagram, ma nella sua wankbank."

Genn ride, già pronto a smentire con un poco efficace  _maddai raga non può mica essere vero_  ma si zittisce, quando vede Alex annuire cupo.  
Dante sospira e parla ancora, stavolta rivolto verso Alex.

"Alex senti. Io al posto tuo mi sbrigherei a mettergli un anello al dito. Giusto per marcare il territorio. La gente qui è come la gente in Brasile.   
Io non mi fiderei a mandarlo in giro senza niente di tuo."

Alex si volta verso di lui con gli occhi sgranati, ma ancora una volta è la risata imbarazzata di Genn ad attirare la loro attenzione.

"A me non dispiacerebbe.  _Cioè_... - si schiarisce la voce e si stropiccia una guancia, improvvisamente insicuro -  _anche_... anche una cosa piccola.   
Mi piacerebbe che anche tu... mi regalassi un  _simbolo_."

Alex si ritrova a sorridere.  
Si avvicina con la sedia al suo fianco e gli stringe un braccio intorno alle spalle, Genn si lascia manovrare e si abbandona contro il suo petto.

È solo quando Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla testa che sentono il rumore di uno scatto.  
Spalancano gli occhi entrambi e si girano verso Dante.  
Tiene il suo iPhone fra le mani e digita velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera.

"Quando smetterai di tenere il telefono senza codice di blocco io smetterò anche di fare cazzate. Tipo caricare questa bellissima foto sul tuo Instagram."

Genn recupera il suo telefono dalla tasca dello spolverino e si scosta un po' da Alex per aprire Instagram.

La foto è molto bella, in effetti.  
_Intima._  
_Dolce._

Sorride.

Poi scorre un po' più in giù, verso la caption.  
  


_Zuccherini_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Ma mi dici dove andiamo?"

"Genn ti prego ci siamo messi in macchina da venti minuti, smetti di chiederlo!"

Alex ridacchia a cambia marcia.

Gli ha detto che quel sabato avrebbero fatto una gita fuori porta, giusto per cambiare aria, vedere un po' di natura.  
Effettivamente non hanno visto molto altro oltre la loro città, e in un altro momento gli sarebbe parso strano, lui che a Roma ci passava tre mesi scarsi, sempre in giro per l'Italia e per il mondo, ma la verità è che si è abituato praticamente subito alla nuova routine.  
Allo stare a Roma, a stare da Alex invece che nel suo appartamento, a stare  _con Alex._

Si è abituato alla sua nuova vita a una velocità imbarazzante, ma se c'è una cosa a cui non si abituerà è  _Alex._

 _Alex in sé per sé_ , come uomo, come fidanzato, come collega di lavoro, come qualcuno  _da amare_.

_E che lo ama._  
  


"Ma quanto ci mettiamo ad arrivare?"

"Mhhh."

_E lo sopporta._  
  


"Ora lo dirò sempre solo per darti fastidio."

 _E lo sostiene_.  
  


"Perché non parliamo d'altro?   
Come ti senti dopo la prima settimana di lavoro da  _ufficialmente assunto_?   
Ora mi sento tipo un sondaggista, ho fatto anche la voce uguale a quella dei call center!"

_E lo fa ridere._  
  


"Con quella voce potresti lavorare al massimo nelle hotline, te l'ho sempre detto. Cazzo, ieri mi hai fatto venire perché non la smettevi un attimo di  _parlare_! Una volta voglio vedere se mi viene duro solo se mi  _guardi_  e mi  _parli_. Secondo me sì."

 _Alex_.  
  


"Ah, il caro vecchio lavoro alle hotline. Non so perché non ci ho mai pensato, lavorare con Ciro per tutti questi anni oppure guadagnare facendo venire la gente? Direi che i pro e i contro sono chiari."

 _Alex_.  
  


"Però non mi hai detto come ti senti ora? Voglio saperlo, lo sai che voglio. Voglio sempre sapere come stai, come ti senti."

 _Alex_.  
  


"Mi sento bene in realtà. Normale, cioè. Non è cambiato molto da quando vi davo una mano sporadicamente. Tranne che adesso ci svegliamo insieme e facciamo colazione insieme e ci laviamo e vestiamo insieme e saliamo sulla stessa macchina eccetera. Solo che è strano avere un lavoro diverso. Che ti porta stabilità, che ti fa pensare di poter piantare radici in un  _unico posto_. Con una  _sola persona_.   
È strano, bello. Forse mi sto disintossicando dai  _Chupa-Chups._ "

Alex ride senza guardarlo, cambia di nuovo marcia e sorpassa un'auto.

"Non credo che potrai mai realmente disintossicarti dai  _Chupa-Chups_ , ma è un bel pensiero provarci.   
Questa settimana ho trovato solo quattro stecchetti di  _Chupa-Chups_  nello svuota-tasche all'ingresso.   
Mi sembra di dover contare i mozziconi di sigaretta di chi sta cercando di smettere di fumare."

"Pensavo stessi per ripetermi che non devo usare lo svuota-tasche come cimitero per gli stecchetti dei  _Chupa-Chups._ "

"Neanche ci provo più a dirtelo."

Genn ride di nuovo e allunga la mano per una carezza ruvida sul lato rasato dei capelli di Alex.  
_Oggi è felice_.  
Sinceramente felice.  
  


"Ti amo da morire."

Alex sorride, con ancora gli occhi puntati sulla strada, gli prende la mano che lo accarezzava e ne bacia il dorso.

"Ti amo anch'io."

"Ora dimmi dove andiamo, cazzo."

"No. Ora chiudi quella meravigliosa boccuccia di rosa e fai silenzio.   
Stavi giochicchiando con la tua felpa, no? Continua a farlo che vedi che finché intrecci tutti i fili colorati, arriviamo."

Genn sbuffa, Alex lo sta trattando tanto un  _bambino capriccioso_ , ciononostante torna alla sua felpa.

 

Ha intrecciato e sciolto i fili della sua felpa due volte, e ha staccato e attaccato ogni singolo bottone dei suoi pantaloni più volte, ha anche rubato i polsini a Alex, prima che lui gli dicesse: "Siamo arrivati."

 

 

 

Genn in  _Bobby Abley_

Alex in  _Michiko Koshino_  
  


 

 

 _Genazzano_?

Non si era accorto che avevano deviato, così come non si era accorto che hanno di fronte un  _parco._

Forse il  _prendere un po' d'aria pulita_  di Alex era letterale.

"Siamo in una riserva?"

"Tipo. Un parco naturale. Dai vieni."

Scendono dalla macchina entrambi e Genn sente subito un brivido di freddo.  
Anche se è inizio novembre, a Roma tutto sommato si sta bene, ora che sono circondati da alberi e prati invece, riesce a sentire l'aria uscirgli fredda dalla bocca.

Alex chiude il cofano e Genn si volta verso di lui.  
L'aria intorno a loro è leggera, profuma, sembra avvolgerli.  
"Cos'hai nello zaino?"

"Niente, vieni."

Lo prende per mano e lo porta oltre i cancelli in ferro battuto e muratura, la targhetta in rame recita  _La Selva._

C'è un piccolo bar proprio alla loro sinistra e una fontana in granito di fronte, Alex però lo guida verso uno dei vari sentieri tutti simili sicuro e tranquillo.

C'è una pace insolita, intervallata da qualche risata bambinesca o urla di rimprovero.  
Incontrano qualcuno che fa jogging in tenuta fluo, ma per il resto il parco sembra quasi vuoto.

I loro anfibi schiacciano ghiaia, terra, aghi di pino, sassi, producono un  _rumore particolare_ , che non sentiva da parecchio, che lo porta a sorridere.  
Così come sorride e chiude gli occhi quando sente gli le ali dei volatili battere furiosamente e i loro versi riecheggiare fra gli alberi.

"Gè tieni gli occhi aperti,"

Alex ha le labbra piegate mentre continua a camminare imperterrito, i canto delle cicale sembra seguirli ovunque.  
Genn annuisce e gli stringe di più la mano, proseguono per qualche altro minuto di silenzio contemplativo finché non si ritrovano alla fine di un sentiero in una radura.  
Il prato è verde, pulito, sembra quasi finto, tanto è perfettamente curato.

"Qui si potrebbero fare dei bellissimi picnic."

"Già."

Sente Alex muoversi dietro di lui e si volta in tempo per vederlo trafficare con lo zaino spesso che si è portato dietro.  
Tira fuori una tovaglia a quadretti bianchi e blu con un sorriso orgoglioso ed è allora che Genn ride.

"No!"

"Invece sì. Ho cucinato io per una volta, niente di che, il vero cuoco sei tu, lo sai, però ho fatto una torta rustica e dei tramezzini, nei termos c'è il caffè e anche un cartone con del succo alla pera. Non entrava di più e non ho fatto altro."

"Ma scherzi? È già tantissimo! Quando avresti cucinato, scusa?"

"Stanotte. Sei crollato subito dopo che  _ti ho fatto venire perché non la smettevo più di parlare_. Parole tue eh!"

Genn sente le guance scaldarsi, ma comunque sorride.

"La tua voce è la mia cosa preferita di te. Lo sai."

"Lo so. - Alex si siede sulla tovaglia e gli indica vagamente lo spazio accanto a sé. - La mia cosa preferita sono le tue mani. Adoro stringerle e guardarle, tenerle in bocca, baciarle sopratutto. Hai delle dita bellissime."

Genn sorride, e lascia che Alex gli prenda le mani e cominci a giochicchiarci.  
  


_Lo deve ammettere._  
Non aveva notato le piccole margheritine che spuntavano rare intorno a loro finché Alex non ne aveva raccolta una.

Ci traffica un po' assente, intreccia lo stelo in un nodo e poi gli riprende la mano con un sorriso.  
  


_È una cosa stupida, ok?_

Stupida.

_Genn è uno stupido._

Ma quando Alex gli infila quel piccolo anello naturale all'anulare sinistro la morsa allo stomaco che aveva quando è entrato in macchina quella mattina diventa insopportabile.  
La gola gli si stringe perché Alex gli prende la mano e ne bacia il dorso con reverenza  _perciò_   _sì_  Gennaro è uno stupido.

Un singhiozzo lo scuote e solo allora si rende conto di star piangendo.

_È uno stupido._

Lascia che Alex lo stringa, se lo porti un po' addosso e lui...  _lui_..  
"Io..."  
  


Io  
ti amo  
così  
tanto.  
  


"Shh. Non preoccuparti. Lo so.  _Lo so già_."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Hanno passato una giornata bellissima.

Hanno mangiato, hanno corso in mezzo agli alberi, si sono fatti tantissimi selfie e forse non è un caso che Genn in un modo o nell'altro teneva alzata sempre la mano sinistra in quasi tutte le foto.  
Si sono anche appisolati l'uno sull'altro.

Si sono risvegliati per il troppo freddo, la luce è ancora forte, ma ha cominciato a tirare un po' di venticello, per questo hanno raccattato le loro cose e sono tornati indietro, sempre mano nella mano, sempre in un silenzio rilassato, quasi  _felice_.  
  


É solo quando rientrano in macchina che Genn se ne  _accorge_.

"Oh no! L'anello! L'ho perso! - comincia a tirarsi la felpa, guardare fra le aperture dei pantaloni, per terra,  _nulla_. - Alè... la margherita..."

Si volta verso Alex, mentre il panico scivola lentamente via rimpiazzato da una leggera tristezza.

Il moro gli scosta un po' la frangia dagli occhi e sospira.  
"Se non si fosse slacciato ora si sarebbe rovinato o sarebbe seccato col tempo.  
Non ci rimanere troppo male."

"Lo so ma era un simbolo.  _Il simbolo_.   
E l'ho perso subito."

"Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che rimediamo."  
  
  


Genn ha passato il weekend un po' giù lo stesso, nonostante le rassicurazioni di Alex,  _niente di che_ , questa sua lieve tristezza sarebbe passata inosservata facilmente, ma Alex lo  _conosce_  ormai.

Ha imparato a leggergli dentro con una facilità che ancora lo stupisce, se solo ci pensa.  
Genn che era una costruzione vivente, muri su muri, strati su strati.  
_Eppure lui_... non si sente di aver usato la forza, non li ha abbattuti quei muri, quelli strati.  
Fanno ancora parte della personalità di Genn in qualche modo.   
Forse ha solo trovato un modo di aggirarli.  
_Dolcemente_.

Per questo lunedì, dopo che accompagna un Genn più mogio e stanco del solito a casa, si sposta verso il centro e cerca in svariati negozi di bigiotteria.

E quando  _lo trova_ , non ci pensa due volte a comprarlo.

Probabilmente si annerirà col tempo e dovranno sostituirlo con qualcosa più di valore, fatto su misura, ma in questo preciso momento sente che Genn apprezzerà più di qualsiasi oggetto prezioso.

Quando torna a casa Genn è sotto la doccia.

Recupera un bigliettino bianco e ci scribacchia sopra, prima di posarlo sul tavolo insieme all'anellino con una piccola margherita al centro.

Dopodiché si avvia verso lo studio e si stiracchia.

 _Aspetta_.  
  


Sente i rumori nel bagno cessare, Genn si muove verso la cucina forse cercandolo e Alex aspetta.

 _Aspetta_.  
  


"Alè! Alè..."

Quando Genn raggiunge nello studio è scalzo, ancora con l'accappatoio e i capelli bagnati.

Alex si alza e gli sorride, perché Genn l'anello l'ha messo subito, e tiene sollevato il bigliettino fra le dita.   
La sua scrittura è un po' sbilenca, ma è chiara.

_Ci sono._  
_E tu?_  
  


Genn si strofina il viso con la manica dell'accappatoio, forse i capelli bagnati gli gocciolano sulle guance, forse si è solo emozionato, ma è comunque molto serio quando annuisce.

"Anch'io. Ci sono anch'io."

Allora Alex si avvicina, piano, Genn ha già sollevato il mento e socchiuso gli occhi quando lui gli prende il viso fra le mani.

Sente il rumore svolazzante della carta prima che tocchi terra, insieme a quello delle loro bocche che si uniscono.  
  
  
  
  


 

Ci sono.  
  


 

 

Ci sono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Ci siamo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
La suprema felicità della vita  
è essere amati per quello che si è;

 

o meglio, essere amati a dispetto  
di quello che si è.  
  
  


 

_Victor Hugo_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. You're always in my Sun.

 

 

 

 

Come posso aver paura?

Io non ti perderò mai.  
  
  
  


_Karin Boye_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ora me lo puoi dire."

"Che cosa?"

"Come si sono conosciuti... i due Re.  _Noi_. Come ci siamo conosciuti noi."

"Uhm..."  
  
  


È un po' che Genn non tira fuori la loro storia.

Non sa come ben definirla, ma è diventata una sorta di favola, di mito che non è un mito, una storia di vita vera, vissuta per finta. Una loro costruzione mentale, una delle  _tante_ , messa in piedi in un nonnulla, portata avanti per anni.

 _Tre_.

Per la precisione.

Tre anni.

Tre anni insieme, un po' sofferti, un po' gioiosi.  
Tre anni come coppia, nel lavoro, nella vita.  
Tre anni d'amore in quelle lenzuola scure in cui anche ora sono avvolti, Genn con la testa poggiata sul suo braccio disteso, non sembra intenzionato a spostarsi, nonostante gli abbia detto più volte che gli sta bloccando la circolazione.

E adesso vuole il loro mito.

E Alex non ci ha davvero pensato a come si possano essere conosciuti i due Re, ma lui racconta storie per lavoro,   
 _lo sa._  
Sa come deve partire.   
Da  _dove_.

"Ti ho parlato delle corone. Di come definiscono il nostro essere.   
Il nostro muoverci nel regno e la nostra attitudine al governo.   
Non ti ho parlato dei troni.

Sono di semplice legno scuro, con giusto un cuscino sulla seduta solida.  
Niente laccatura in oro, niente velluto porpora, niente perle e pietre cucite.

I troni, come le corone, sono il segno del nostro Regno.

Un Regno privo di fronzoli e artefatti, dove entrambi i Re hanno potere decisionale a pari livello e vengono apprezzati dal popolo per le loro diverse caratteristiche."

"Che bella questa cosa..."

Alex sbatte gli occhi e volta il viso alla sua sinistra.  
Genn è ancora sul suo braccio, incurante, gli occhi gli brillano quasi alla penombra della loro camera da letto.  
Allunga il braccio verso di lui e gli sfiora le labbra con la punta delle dita.

"Dopo che facciamo l'amore hai la voce un po' più bassa. Mi piace ancora di più."

La fissa di Genn per la sua voce non si è attenuata nel corso del tempo, tutt'altro, e Alex sa come trarne vantaggio, ma non  _ora_.  
Ora che Genn stringe la t-shirt che indossa fra le mani e lo guarda.  
Aperto, curioso, vivace, ma rilassato, pensieroso, tenero.

Sembra un bambino.  
Un  _ragazzino_.

E  _ora_  è facile immaginarlo.  
  


"Magari ci siamo conosciuti da giovanissimi a un ballo.  _Sì_.  
È stato senz'altro così."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Genn ha tredici anni quando incontra Alex che ne ha sedici.  
Genn è vestito d'oro e Alex d'argento.  
Hanno delle piccole tiare in testa entrambi, simbolo del loro lignaggio, niente di più, l'incoronazione per loro è lontana ancora.

Non balleranno insieme, piuttosto sgattaioleranno nei giardini della ricca tenuta e parleranno tutta la sera dei loro cavalli, delle loro famiglie e degli amici.

Su una seduta in pietra circondati dal roseto Alex gli sfiorerà per primo la mano.  
È buio e per un po' smettono di respirare entrambi

La festa sta per giungere al termine, tornano nel salone solo per separarsi con un inchino reciproco, ma con la voglia di ritrovarsi al più presto al prossimo ballo.

Al secondo ballo Alex è vestito di bronzo e Genn di blu.  
Si ritrovano subito e non parlano con nessuno, si sorridono e basta prima di lasciare la sala insieme verso il giardino di questo castello in collina.

Per quanto imponente, il giardino non ha sedute, perciò si siedono sulle radici di un grande albero, non preoccupandosi di sporcare i vestiti minuziosamente ricamati.

Passano un'altra serata insieme, alla sola luce della luna piena, lontani dai rumori del ballo e delle chiacchiere.

Parlano del loro futuro e di quello che li aspetta.  
Alex è più grande di qualche anno, sa già che il trono toccherà a lui nel giro di poco, i precettori l'hanno preparato a lungo negli studi e gli allenatori hanno preparato il suo corpo alla guerra.

Genn è il terzo quindi anche lui è un Re, ma non è il primo in linea di successione, per questo si è dedicato maggiormente agli studi e alle Arti Mediche, sa cucire feriti come se rammendasse abiti e sa scegliere le erbe medicinali fra mille tutte simili.

Alex parla delle sue paure in merito alle battaglie e Genn parla dell'ansia di veder sostituire i manichini per gli esercizi con dei corpi veri da ricucire.

Finisce anche questa serata, ma stavolta sull'uscio di uno dei portoni di servizio, Alex gli prende la mano e se la porta alle labbra.  
Gli fa un breve inchino e si allontana da lui col cuore a mille e la speranza di rivederlo al più presto.  
  
  
  


Quando si rivedono Genn per poco non spezza il protocollo e gli  _corre incontro._

Stringe i pugni perché nonostante il petto gli rimbombi ogni secondo, non può.

_Non può avvicinarsi al suo Re._

Deve aspettare che sia lui a farlo.

Quando finalmente Alex esaudisce il suo desiderio, non riesce a trattenere il suo sorriso genuinamente  _gioioso_.  
Lo segue fuori, appena il portone si richiude dietro di loro, Genn si allunga sulle punte e gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo,  _fortissimo_.

Alex è sorpreso, ma si sente così bene, che lo stringe a sua volta, si stupisce della leggerezza del suo abito bianco perla sotto le dita, lui che è vestito in cremisi, sembra avere una creatura purissima fra le braccia.

Rimangono stretti a lungo finché Genn si stacca da lui e comincia a correre.

Si dirige verso il labirinto nel giardino e Alex lo insegue ridendo e chiamandolo,   
Genn sta sempre attento a rispondergli perché  _vuole essere trovato_   _così tanto,_ vuole che Alex lo trovi e lo stringa di nuovo, fortissimo.

Il labirinto non è grande, ma comunque Alex continua a perdersi, le fiaccole ai quattro angoli di esso non bastano a fare luce e ha paura che il tempo sia tiranno e non possano stare insieme a lungo se non si ritrovano presto.

Così sguaina la spada e comincia a farsi strada di forza.  
Non gli importa dei cespugli, ricresceranno, vuole solo trovarlo,  _così tanto._

Genn continua a chiamarlo, ha seguito il labirinto e ha trovato il centro velocemente, ma Alex ancora non lo raggiunge.

Sente dei rumori alle sue spalle e per un attimo ha davvero paura.  
Però poi riconosce Alex, completamente sudato, coperto di foglie e con l'affanno, non ci pensa due volte a corrergli incontro per abbracciarlo.  
La spada che gli scivola di mano e Alex lo stringe, crollando con lui in ginocchio sull'erba.

Passano il resto della serata sdraiati sull'erba al centro del labirinto,  _neanche parlano_  stanno solo stesi l'uno di fronte all'altro con le mani unite e i respiri vicini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Così passano un anno, ogni mese o ogni due, si incontrano a una festa, a un ballo a un'incoronazione, a una nomina a cavalierato.  
Durante queste cerimonie non sempre riescono a stare vicini, ma cercano di tenere il contatto visivo.

Cominciano a parlare attraverso gli occhi, gli sguardi, i gesti.

Alex si assicura di passargli affianco quando esce, gli sfiora le mani, la vita, la schiena.

È il loro modo per comunicare cose incomunicabili, parlare una lingua che nessun altro comprende, scambiarsi gesti inafferrabili agli occhi degli altri.  
  
  


Cominciano a scriversi, anche se le lettere impiegano  _giorni_  ad arrivare e  _qualche minuto_  a essere lette, sono sempre pregne di affetto sincero e dolcezza per l'altro, ma anche ansie e tristezza per il peso della loro corona, che comincia sempre più a farsi sentire.

Si fanno comunque forza a vicenda, quando si incontrano non si stupiscono più dei colori sempre opposti e complementari delle loro vesti, non si stupiscono della voglia di rimanere abbracciati tutta la notte, non si stupiscono se la voglia di baciarsi le mani si è estesa, è diventata  _più forte_  e  _più grande_ , hanno voglia di baciarsi dappertutto, e non vogliono più separarsi.  
  
  


Ma continuano a doverlo fare, i fiori che Alex mette nelle lettere, Genn li trova sempre secchi, non fanno altro che sporcare le pagine.

Li conserva tutti comunque, e comincia a fare altrettanto, mette ogni volta un'erba medicinale diversa, Alex non le conosce perché non ha avuto un monaco per maestro, gli dice anche tutte le proprietà, e come usarle al meglio, nel caso per disgrazia dovesse ritrovarsi in balia degli eventi senza un Curatore vicino.

Alex ride di questo loro scambio, lui cerca sempre fiori diversi e di rara bellezza e Genn gli manda mazzetti di erba e foglie.  
Ma  _lo sa_... nella sua stranezza e particolarità, Genn vuole dimostrargli di tenerci a lui, e alla sua salute, per quanto la possibilità di avere cure limitate gli sembra remota.  
  
  


E invece...

La cosa segretamente tenuta da Genn,  _accade_.  
Accade, durante una battuta di caccia.

Rimane ferito dopo una brutta caduta, e riesce a cavarsela solo specificando ai cavalieri che lo accompagnano le erbe propedeutiche per abbassare la febbre e il necessario per riuscire a tornare al suo castello.  
  


Genn non lo sentirà per un po', nonostante il suo messaggero personale gli assicura di aver consegnato le sue lettere.  
  


Decide di andare lui stesso a trovarlo dopo qualche settimana di silenzio, come non aveva mai fatto, come non  _osava fare_ , per non interrompere il loro bellissimo rapporto fatto di sguardi, lettere profumate e abbracci mensili.  
  


Una breve lettera che annuncia il suo arrivo al castello della casata Iodice e potrebbe giurare di non aver mai fatto correre il suo cavallo  _più in fretta._  
  


Quando viene annunciato non sembra neanche un principe.

È sudato, ha il viso stanco, fiaccato dalle notti di veglia, sporco di terra e erba, le vesti rovinate.  
Si inginocchia di fronte ai sovrani lavandosi il cappuccio, la tiara dorata e lo stemma sul petto come unico segnale della sua nobiltà.

Dopo essere stato perquisito, viene accompagnato da numerose guardie alle stanze di Alex che risposa ancora in ricovero dalle ferite

Le lettere che gli ha mandato sono tutte sul comodino in legno accanto al letto, ma a Genn  _non importa._

Non gli importa se ha quattro guardie al seguito, non gli importa se il sovrano li osserva sulla porta, stringe la mano di Alex e se la porta alle labbra, ci posa sopra la guancia e la stringe.

È contento che Alex non sia sveglio per vederlo piangere.

Vuole essere forte per lui.  
Per meritare un posto accanto a lui.  
Che fra un anno sarà incoronato Re del suo regno e lui è ancora  _così piccolo_  invece.  
Così inesperto del mondo e della politica.  
Nonostante i suoi sforzi in quattordici anni non ha mai potuto sperimentare la vita vera, lo strazio delle battaglie, la piaga dei disastri naturali nei suoi campi o delle epidemie.  
Il suo popolo prospera ed è in pace da oltre vent'anni.

Invece vuole essere  _pronto_.

Vuole essere  _forte_.  
  


Come Alex.  
  
  
  
  


Rimane oltre una settimana ospite della casata Iodice.  
Il Re in persona scriverà alla famiglia di Genn per informarla del suo soggiorno lì.

Genn passerà le giornate con il Curatore di Alex, si confronteranno e si aiuteranno a vicenda, il Curatore si ritroverà più volte stupito dalla bravura di questo giovane principe.  
  


Alex si sveglierà a tratti, ma Genn sarà sempre con lui, a stringergli la mano e ad accarezzargli la guancia.  
Si è sistemato sul piccolo divanetto a fondo letto, dedicato ai servi personali del principe, e rimane con lui, anche di notte.  
  


Passa qualche giorno e Alex sta visibilmente meglio, le sue ore di veglia sono più lunghe e i suoi sorrisi più spontanei.

Quando sono soli invita Genn a lasciare il suo giaciglio e a dormire con lui.

 _Parlano_  come farebbero sui prati dei giardini alle feste,  _si stringono_  come farebbero ogni giorno se fossero vicini.

I sovrani cominciano ad accorgersi di questa amicizia speciale, e un pomeriggio che Genn è col Curatore a scegliere le erbe dal giardino reale, raggiungono il loro figlio e gli chiedono spiegazioni.

Alex è molto franco e schietto con loro, dice che aspetterà al massimo un anno dopo la sua incoronazione, e poi chiederà la mano di Genn, perché non ha dubbi su chi possa essere il  _suo Re._

La notizia li coglie di sorpresa, non avevano neanche notato questi scambi affettuosi fra i due principi, durati oltre un anno, ma la casata di Genn è antica e un'Unione fra i loro due regni sarebbe solo un vantaggio.

Quando Genn ritorna con le mani piene di erbe dagli odori forti, fa un breve inchino ai sovrani e corre sorridendo fino al letto di Alex, sparpagliando sulle coperte mazzi di fiori minuscoli e steli pieni di foglie di ogni colore e specie.

Comincia a spiegare il nome di ognuna di loro sorridendo, ma Alex guarda lui, solleva una mano e la poggia sul suo viso, interrompendo il flusso di parole.

Solleva un rampicante d'edera e gli chiede il perché di essa.

"Serve per alleviare il prurito e il dolore delle escoriazioni, ma...- Genn abbassa un po' lo sguardo sulle sue mani, strette sul drappo che copre il corpo della persona a cui tiene di più al mondo - ma significa anche innocenza, fedeltà, legame fra amanti."   
Alex solleva un piccolo stelo verde e lo posa dietro l'orecchio di Genn, perché Genn per lui rappresenta tutte e tre le cose.  
  
  


Quando Alex si rimette è passata la loro settimana insieme, e Genn deve ritornare al suo regno.

Si abbracciano a lungo, Alex gli prende la mano e ci lascia un bacio sul dorso, prima di accompagnarlo fino al suo cavallo e quando è sopra, Genn allunga di nuovo la mano verso di lui, stavolta Alex la stringe, prima di lasciargli un bacio sulle vene del polso.

Spera con tutte le forze che pomperanno la sua devozione fino al cuore del principe, che non si senta mai  _solo_  o  _non amato_  nel periodi di lontananza.  
  
  
  


Il prossimo ballo è atteso  _così tanto_  da Alex.  
Indossa un abito nero, ricamato in argento e vorrebbe rimanere impassibile quando nota che Genn è in bianco con filature d'oro sul drappo intorno alle spalle, ma non è così.

Ancora una volta Genn gli pare la creatura più bella che abbia mai visto.  
  


Stavolta non porta Genn fuori, non si limiteranno a un incontro al buio, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.

Si avvicina a lui davanti a tutti, allunga la mano e gli chiede un ballo.

È strano per Genn lasciarsi condurre da qualcuno, ha sempre imparato a condurre lui stesso nel ballo, ma chiude gli occhi e si lascia guidare.

Ballano insieme diverse volte, dai balli più ritmati a quelli più intimi, finché Alex quando dovrebbe prenderlo per la vita per poi lasciarlo andare,  _lo prende e_   _basta_ , lo tiene stretto, in un abbraccio così forte, davanti a tutti, che se l'invito a ballare non era stato un segnale, lo è di certo questo.  
  


Rimangono così a lungo, a volte spintonati a volte evitati dalle altre coppie, ma a loro non importa, si stringono e dopo quelle che paiono ore Alex gli parla posandogli le labbra all'orecchio.

"Voglio essere un buon Re il prossimo anno.  
Mi impegnerò a lungo per mantenere il popolo e la pace.  
Ma non voglio farlo da solo.  
Voglio che tu sia con me ad ogni passo."  
  


Non lo dice  _chiaramente_.  
E Genn non  _chiede_  quando gli viene recapitato un dono direttamente nelle sue stanze.  
Ma da quel giorno Genn comincia a portare un anello al medio, un piccolo rampicante d'edera modellato in argento appositamente per lui.  
  


Continuano a vedersi sporadicamente, niente di ufficiale,  _non ancora_ , Genn ha quindici anni, Alex quasi diciotto, l'Incoronazione è vicina, non c'è spazio per altro, se non i preparativi.

Genn comunque ci tiene a portare un regalo a quello che fra poco diventerà il Re del regno confinante al suo, viene accompagnato alla Sala degli Armamenti, i servi dicono che lì Alex si sta allenando con la spada.  
  


Gli scudieri li lasciano soli, e Genn si inginocchia aprendo un grande involucro di tela per rivelare un abito lungo in velluto verde sottobosco, finemente ricamato con foglie d'edera in fili d'argento

"Dopo che il sarto di corte l'ha cucito l'ho ricamato io stesso.  _Per il mio Re_."

Alex lascia la spada e si avvicina, per poi cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
Con dei gesti similissimi a quelli che compiva due anni fa per trovare Genn nel labirinto.

Solo che stavolta non lo abbraccia.  
Gli prende il mantello dalle dita e se lo posa sulla schiena.

Gli solleva il viso fra le mani e lo bacia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tu... tu sei incredibile.  _Come_... come hai fatto?"  
  


Alex sbatte le palpebre e quasi si sorprende di ritrovarsi a osservare il soffitto del suo appartamento.

Si aspettava un baldacchino in legno, delle tende leggere chiare a incorniciarlo, si aspettava di trovare un Genn più giovane avvolto nel drappo del loro letto regale.

 _Oh_ , ma ora che ci riflette, le loro fantasie sono sempre così forti.   
 _Così tanto._

La realtà è diversa, ma è ancora  _più forte._

Perché Genn finalmente si è spostato dal suo braccio, si è steso sul suo petto, il ciuffo di capelli chiari è lungo, gli copre l'occhio sinistro ma il suo sorriso è disteso.   
È un sorriso strano, rende il suo viso più adulto, ancora una volta diverso dal suo racconto.

Alex comunque sospira accarezzandogli piano la schiena.  
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarti prima.   
Prima di  _tutto_.  
 _Tutto quanto._  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarti più giovane, immaturo, privo di segni.  
Probabilmente anche io ti avrei amato da subito. Come Re Alex amava il suo reuccio Genn.   
Sarebbe stato bello, naturale, facile,  _indolore_."

"Sarebbe stato comune. Un  _amore comune_. Noi non siamo così."

Alex gli scosta il ciuffo dalla fronte, e sorride.  
"Pensi che l'amore fra i due Re fosse comune?"

"No. Ma noi non siamo i due Re.   
Noi siamo solo noi. Tu vorresti davvero un inizio diverso per noi?"  
Genn lo stringe e gli si sistema più addosso, la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Qualche volta ci ho pensato, sai?   
Che mi sarebbe piaciuto, avere un percorso diverso con te, semplice.  
Non c'è niente di male nell'essere comuni.   
Poi però mi sono reso conto che forse non avrebbe funzionato.   
Ci saremmo lasciati alla prima difficoltà, troppo egoisti, spaventati, immaturi, incapaci di lottare per qualcosa di  _importante_.  
Non avrebbe funzionato.  
Il nostro inizio va benissimo così."  
  


Genn si tira su di scatto, si allunga verso il comodino e rompe la stasi creata dalla luna piena e dal racconto di Alex, accendendo l'abat-jour.

Anche Alex si mette a sedere, ancora confuso sul motivo della sua frenesia ora.  
Lo guarda tremare leggermente, il petto e le gambe ancora nude, gli slip leggeri come unico indumento contro l'aria dicembrina.  
"Genn mettiti qualcosa addosso, prendi freddo."

"Appunto. Alè sai cosa significa l'inverno? Fra due mesi sarà il mio compleanno."

"Ah... ventinove eh?"  
Sorride un po' quando vede Genn annuire serio.

In realtà non c'è bisogno che indaghi oltre.  
 _Ha capito._

"Genn, tu non hai una scadenza.   
Lo sai, vero?"

Genn annuisce di nuovo, perché lo sa.  
Lo sa.  
Ma la sera...  _certe sere_... diventa più difficile ricordarlo.  
Ricordare che ha  _smesso_ , che non conta più cercare di sembrare più giovani, più belli, più delicati, perché non ha una scadenza, lui è una persona, non un oggetto e  _non ha una scadenza._  
La sua relazione con Alex non ha un limite di tempo.  
La pelle che perde un po' di elasticità ogni giorno non è un segno.  
 _Va tutto bene._

"Sei più bello adesso. In realtà... diventi più bello ogni giorno che passa.   
Non mi dà neanche fastidio che sei quasi alto quanto me adesso!   
E io pensavo che dopo i ventisei si smettesse di crescere!"

Vede Genn rilassarsi e sorridere.

È come se il suo intero corpo fosse un unico muscolo, la schiena si ammorbidisce, le gambe cedono, la postura si scioglie.

Lo conosce così bene.  
Da quattro anni, quasi cinque.  
Sembra molto, molto di più.  
E al contempo  
molto, molto di meno.

"Ti amo da morire."

Genn stavolta sorride convinto, lo raggiunge sul materasso e lo abbraccia, lasciando che Alex gli porti un po' di trapunta addosso per coprirlo.

"Ti amo anch'io. Da morire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ma, se vuoi,   
costruiamo insieme  
una vita complicata,

ma più felice  
di qualsiasi vita solitaria.   
  
  


_B. Yoshimoto_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
